Aprendiendo A Amar
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Estados Unidos esta a punto de estallar en su Guerra Civil, todos están enfrentados. Pero dos jóvenes cuyas ideologías son diferentes, se encuentran para enamorarse y sobrevivir a lo que sera un evento histórico que cambiara la historia de un país para siempre. ¿Que sucederá cuando Luffy tenga que asistir a la guerra? ¿Y cuando los caminos de ambos se separen?
1. Conociéndonos

**Hola lectores de Fanfiction, he vuelto aquí con otro fic sobre esta parejita que tanto me encanta en One Piece. Sé que tengo más de cinco fics por actualizar, pero es que se me han ocurrido tantas ideas en estas semanas que ya quiero plasmarlas en el Word! Juro que actualizaré todos mis fics, incluyendo los nuevos y los viejos. **

**Para dar una introducción quiero situar esta historia. Nuestra historia se sitúa en 1861 en Estados Unidos, para lo que no lo saben entre 1861 y 1865 se llevó a cabo la Guerra Civil Estadounidense en la cual, a simples rasgos, lucharon el Sur (Que estaba a favor del esclavismo) y el Norte (Que estaba en contra). **

**Bueno, espero que esto sea suficiente para el entendimiento del fic. Aclararé las cosas que tenga que aclarar y responderé todo tipo de preguntas que se les ocurra. **

**Ahora sí, les dejo el fic. **

Cuando los pequeños copos de nieve dejaron de caer en Hingham, los pobladores del pueblo salieron a la zona comercial a abastecerse de alimentos y objetos de poco valor. Mientras que los hombres llevaban elegantes camisas lisas con extensos cuellos y puños, decorados con chalecos y pantalones a cuadros, las mujeres adornaban las calles con vestidos de amplias faldas y gorros que descansaban detrás de sus cabezas, dejado así a la vistas sus hermosos rostros y parte de sus cabellos.

Todo era tan hermoso, la gente, la nieve, la ciudad, la iglesia que había ido a visitar esa mañana. Todo. Para una muchacha de apenas 20 años que jamás había estado en el norte del país, todo le resultaba maravilloso.

Con sus largos cabellos anaranjados, y su fino vestido color crema, Nami, paseaba por los negocios de la principal de Hingham, intentando buscar algún libro que sea de su agrado. Claro que no muchas leían libros que no fuesen novelas, pero ella estaba cansada de leer estúpidas novelas que no significaban nada para ella. Nami quería algo más, ella quería leer libros de cartografía, libros donde pudiera aprender. Se arrimó a un vieja casa y al entrar se encontró con una biblioteca llena de libros de todos tamaños y grosores.

Con los ojos como platos, los examinó y terminó optando por un libro nuevo, forrado en cuero negro. Bastante bonito, francamente. Luego de pagarlo, supo que debía volver a su hogar, más bien, al lugar donde se estaba hospedando, si no, tanto su hermana como su madre se preocuparían al respecto.

Justo en el momento que puso un pie fuera del local, la nieve, la molesta nieve, comenzó a caer de nuevo. Todos comenzaron a correr hacía donde hubiese un techo donde resguardarse, y Nami, quien provenía del sur y no estaba acostumbrada a ese clima, optó por seguir su camino a las afueras de la ciudad.

**No es muy lejos – **Se consoló ella misma al observar el largo camino que la llevaba a la vieja casa – **La nieve no es tan desagradable – **Contempló el cielo y se ajustó su abrigo de piel

No. No era TAN desagradable, pero aun así, el camino hacia la vieja casa era largo y atravesaba toda una parte del bosque, que parecía tétrica y tenebrosa. Frenó esperando que por arte de magia, una carroza que se dirigiese a la vieja casa, apareciera para llevarla.

**Que ingenua – **

Murmuró al darse cuenta de que nadie la rescataría, de que tendría que caminar sola por el sendero y que todo era culpa de ella, por no escuchar a Nojiko. Su hermana le había dicho que al otro día harían con la carreta a comprar, pero ¡No! Ella quería ir ese mismo día, y gracias a sus caprichos ahora se encontraba helada y sola bajo la oscuridad del bosque.

El miedo comenzó a subirle por las piernas. Había escuchado múltiples historias de asesinos, de fantasmas, de brujas, de todas las cosas perturbadoras que uno se pueda imaginar. Pero jamás había prestado atención, hasta ese momento. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué había tenido que salir sola? Se frotó sus manos congeladas ¡Había olvidado los guantes! Suspiró. Estaba cansada, con frío y quería llegar a su casa de una vez por todas. Comenzó a caminar, a paso rápido. Por suertes las botitas que llevaba era de taco bajo, facilitándole la caminata, pero aun así, el vestido junto con los aros de metal que poseía para darle más armado, eran incómodamente molestos. Y para colmo, su pequeño sombrero no ayudaba a cubrirla de la fría nieve.

Frustrada siguió su camino hacia la vieja casa. Supo que ya iba por la mitad del camino cuando divisó el puente que atravesaba el pequeño río de la zona. ¡Al fin! Eso significaba que ya había atravesado una gran parte del camino. Lo comenzó a cruzar cuando escucho un grito de un hombre, al parecer le hablaba a su caballo, seguido de un relinche. ¡Una carrosa! La vio acercarse a ella a toda velocidad, pero para su desgracia iba en dirección contraria a ella.

La contempló agotada, ojala fuera… ¡Un momento! La carreta iba a travesar el mismo puente donde se encontraba ella y… no había lugar para ambos en aquella madera. El pánico se apoderó de ella, pero cuando intento salir corriendo a tierra firme, sus piernas le fallaron. ¡No podía ser! ¡Iba a ser aplastada por ese animal! La respiración se le agudizo y en el momento que el caballo relinchó, sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo derecho.

La sensación fue de caída libre, vértigo, aire, como quieran llamarle, pero luego, sintió lo peor. Calló al agua helada, sintiendo como miles de cuchillos le atravesaban el cuerpo. Intentó aullar de dolor pero el agua comenzó a ingresarle al organismo. Sus músculos sin emitir movimiento algún. Estaba perdida. Iba a ahogarse y nadie más la volvería a ver.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, recordó ver los claros del tímido sol que intentaba atravesar las grandes ramas de los árboles, y luego, una persona.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con que estaba acostada boca arriba en una cama hecha de paja. Respiró profundo, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, y recordó lo agradable que podía ser el oxígeno. Pestañeó confundida y luego de decidirse, se puso de sentó sobre la cama.

Estaba tapada con mantas viejas y sucias, pero igualmente, el calor que le producían, era agradable. Se frotó el hombro dolorido. Sí que se había pegado un fuerte golpe. ¡Ese maldito caballo! Contempló el lugar. Parecía ser un ático, o al menos eso delataba la escalera. Un ático que usaban de habitación, puesto que tres camas hechas de telas y paja se hacían visibles sobre el suelo. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas aún no le respondían ¿Serían por el susto del momento? ¿O por el frío del agua?

Escuchó unas voces, de hombre. Y al parecer, uno de ellos estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Instintivamente tomó la manta y se tapó hasta la cara, para parecer dormida. Y se quedó en silencio escuchando todo.

**Aun no despierta – **La voz de un joven que al parecer ya se encontraba en el ático

**¿No?** – A lo lejos, otro hombre

**No, pero es una pena –** Continuó el joven de arriba – **Si no se levanta se resfriará ¿Seguros que no deberíamos sacarle ese vestido? - **¡¿Qué estaba diciendo ese degenerado?!

**Oi, Luffy ¿Qué no sabes tratar a una dama?** **¿Cómo vas a dejarla sin ropa así de la nada? – **Otro joven, un tercero, cuya voz también parecía venir de abajo

**Si ustedes dicen –** Sonó indiferente

¡Maldita sea! Una paja se le estaba metiendo en la nariz. ¿Por qué en ese momento? Intento aguantar pero llegó el momento donde su nariz no dio más. Estornudo, sacudiéndose en toda la cama. El joven que se encontraba arriba, se la quedó mirando confundido.

**¿Pero qué? – **Dijo - **¿Estas bien? – **

Cuando Nami levanto la mirada, se encontró cara a cara con un joven de cabellos negros como la oscuridad y ojos del mismo tono penetrante. ¿Quién…? Llevaba una llamativa cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, la cual le llamaba la atención.

**¿Quién… Quién eres? – **Tartamudeó un tanto asustada. Ese chico estaba violando su espacio personal

**¿Quién eres tú?** – Respondió con una pregunta

**Yo…** **soy… soy Nami** – Insegura, se alejó un poco del hombre - **¿Dónde estoy? – **

**Me llamo Monkey D Luffy y, esta es mi casa – **Nuevamente esa indiferencia que tanto le llamaba la atención

**¿Luffy?** **¿¡Dónde estoy?! – **Ya se estaba poniendo completamente nerviosa.

Nami se puso de pie un tanto furiosa por la falta de respuestas y fue entonces cuando se chocó la cabeza contra el techo del ático. Soltó un grito de dolor y luego de contemplar el bajo techo, suspiró completamente frustrada ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!

**¿Qué sucede aquí? – **Un segundo hombre apareció allí arriba, era morocho, más alto que el primer pero lo más llamativo, era sus pequitas que decoraban su rostro

**¿Luffy?** **¿Estás bien? – **Un tercer, rubio. Igual de alto que el segundo, pero éste con una cicatriz de una quemadura de una quemadura

¡Dios! ¡No! ¿Y si esos tipos eran… degenerados y ella…? ¡Estaba sola! Sería violada y asesinada por estos tres hombres y luego… Retrocedió tres pasos pero en el momento que vio a los tres sentarse sobre el suelo, recapacito sobre su primera impresión de ellos.

**Lamento no presentarnos – **Dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba ese sombrero que tan bien le quedaba, uno negro de copa – **Mi nombre es Sabo, y ellos son mis hermanos, Luffy – **Apuntó al menor – **Y Ace – **Señaló al pecoso

**Por lo que oí tu nombre es Nami ¿Verdad?** – Dijo el morocho mayor, quien la fulminaba con la mirada. Cuando la mujer asintió, agregó – **No eres de por aquí, tu acento te delata – **

**Bueno… - **Intentó sonar relajada – **Vengo de Misisipi – **Susurró mientras se acomodaba sobre una cama. Tembló por el frio que le provocaba el vestido mojado – **Y… - **Se tocó los cabellos y se dio cuenta de que no poseía su sombrero

**¡MISISIPI! ¿Eres del sur? – **El pecoso se puso de pie bruscamente pero al estar acostumbrado evito chocarse totalmente con el techo

**Oi Ace…** \- El rubio se paró a la par y lo tomo del brazo – **Es una mujer… No tiene nada que ver con los problemas que hay… - **

**Si… Lo se… Fue el impulso del momento – **Dijo mientras se relajaba, y ambos tomaban asiento de nuevo. Y claro que Nami no tenía idea, a pesar de todo, no estaba del todo al tanto de los problemas que estaban pasando al interior del país.

**¿Y qué haces aquí?** **Misisipi tiene nombre de quedar muuuuuy lejos – **Añadió Luffy mientras hacía el tamaño de la distancia con las manos

**La verdad es que he estoy aquí hace unos meses, el sur es un desorden y mi hermana propuso venir aquí a Massachusetts por un tiempo –** Explicó un tanto más calmada por la reacción de dos de tres de los hermanos

**¿Y qué es lo que hacías nadando en el río?** – Luffy se interpuso entre las miradas de la pelirroja y sus hermanos

**¡No estaba nadando! – **Estuvo a punto de insultarlo por su falta de lógica pero luego recordó que era una señorita, y ellos eran extraños, y además… Ellos la habían salvado de la muerte – **Caí después de que un caballo me empujara – **

**Ya veo… ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vives? – **Sabo le tendió su sombrero ya que notó que la mujer se acomodaba mucho el cabellos

**Gracias, em…** **Vivo en la vieja casa en el bosque – **Comentó esperando que aquellos jóvenes la ayudasen a volver - **¿Creen que podrían…? – **

**¡Claro! ¡Luffy! ¿Te importaría llevarla? – **El rubio golpeó la espalda del menor

**Por supuesto –**

El menor se puso de pie golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo, sin embargo, siguió actuando como si nada, logrando que el resto suelte risas por el hecho.

Cuando por fin pudo bajar, Nami descubrió una casa de madera vieja y húmeda. La cocina era muy pequeña y apenas tenía vajillas de chapa. Aquellos jóvenes debían ser trabajadores, que se ganaban la vida en las fábricas del norte.

El menor la esperó afuera, donde luego de ayudarla a subirse a un caballo negro, cabalgaron juntos, uno detrás del otro. Nami se agarró de la cintura del hombre. Estaba un poco confundida ¿Qué hacía en el mismo caballo que un hombre? Eso era… vergonzoso.

Por suerte. A caballo el viaje se hizo mucho más corto. Y cuando por fin divisaron las rejas de la viaje casa, Nami se sintió aliviada. Ahora el problema era contarle a su hermana porque estaba mojada y por qué había tardado tanto. Pero se preocuparía de eso luego.

**Bien, llegamos – **Luffy pegó un salto del caballo, y luego con un caballerismo que sorprendió a la mujer, la ayudo a bajar

Cuando los zapatos de ella tocaron tierra, ambos se quedaron frente a frente, contemplándose. Y fue en ese momento cuando la pelirroja notó la verdadera belleza. Notó como el corazón se le volvía a calentar, y con una simple sonrisa, sintió como éste se derretía. Y todo, de amor.

**Bueno… Debo irme – **Tartamudeó, esta vez de los nervios que le producían aquellos ojos

**De acuerdo –** Sonrió – **Nos vemos pronto – **

El morocho se subió a su caballo y ella, lo vio marcharse. Solo. Nunca le había pasado, pero… Por una vez en la vida, había sentido esas ganas de huir con él, de volver a aquella choza, y de quedarse toda la vida junto a ese desconocido.

**Hasta aquí he llegado. ¿Me dicen si les gusta o no? Estaré ansiosa por sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Intentaré actualizar pronto. **


	2. Dewa

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Yo aquí, con ansias de actualizar mis fics. Y quería agradecer a Erika.D, a mizu, a luffy550 y a animeloco por los comentarios al primer capítulo. **

**Sé que he estado tardando, pero el problema es que está por terminar el año escolar y estoy con un montón de exámenes, espero me disculpen. **

Las calles de la zona comercial estaban repletas de personas, al parecer, todo el mundo se había dirigido allí, con la misma intención que ellas, comprar.

Nami, y su hermana, Nojiko, habían despertado en una agradable mañana de fines de invierno, y habían decidido que ese día, irían a reponer alimentos, y comprar vestidos para los próximos eventos del año. Habían tomado la carrosa y habían salido lo antes posible hacía el pueblo.

¿Y ahora? Las dos se encontraban caminando con una canasta colgada del brazo cada una, cada pequeño producto iba a parar allí, era práctico y a simple vista lucía elegante. Los largos cabellos de ambas, resaltaban sobre sus oscuros atuendos, sin embargo como toda una dama, los llevaban recogidos y ocultos lo más posible, debajo de pequeños sombreros de la época.

Hacía unos días, la pelirroja había vuelto toda mojada a su casa, mojada, sucia y despeinada. Por supuesto que su hermana había exigido unas claras explicaciones, y la pelirroja se las había dado. Había sido sincera, le había contado sobre el carruaje que la tiro, la sombra que vio en el agua y donde había despertado. La casa donde vivían los tres hombres esos, y como había logrado volver. Todo con detalle para que su hermana no se preocupara. Al principio había dudado un poco de si la historia era real o no, pero al fin y al cabo, era su hermana menor y la base de una familia era la confianza. Así que termino por creerle.

Se acercaron por un rocoso camino, a un anciano que vendía frutas y verduras. Comprarían algo para comer y luego irían directamente hacía la costurera. Luego de pagarle los alimentos con pequeñas moneditas, voltearon para dejarlas en el carruaje.

**Bien – **Dijo la mayor mientras cerraba la puerta – **Ahora solo queda ir a la costurera para retirar nuestras prendas – **

Tomó a su hermana de la mano y la arrastró por las pobladas calles. Habían decidido ir en el peor horario hacía el pueblo, pero sabían que Madam Perona era una mujer, cuyos vestidos tenían clase y elegancia, así como sus precios. Ambas presentían que pocas mujeres estarían en su local.

Al llegar, contemplaron el negocio desde afuera. Era hermoso, después de toda la moda francesa era tan… Juntas se embobaron ante un precioso vestido de casamientos, seguro hecho con las propias manos de Madam Perona. Algún día ellas se casarían, y sabían perfectamente donde comprar el vestido para la boda. Rieron al saber que ambas pensaban lo mismo y asintieron con la cabeza cuando se decidieron a entrar.

**Oi, Nami – **La pelirroja volteó confundida ¿Quién la estaba llamando?

**¿Luffy?** – Dijo al verlo saludándola con la mano derecha, él corrió hacía ella y se detuvo cuando ambos estuvieron a centímetros de chocarse

**¿Cómo estás?** **¿No te has resfriado? – **Le tocó la punta de la nariz con la punta de su dedo, haciendo que esta se sonroje un poco – **Estabas muy mojada la otra tarde – **Sonrió llenándola de ternura

**Yo…** **Eh… - **Volteó hacía su hermana quien la contemplaba seria – **Nojiko, él es Luffy, es del chico que te hable, el que me salvó y… - **

**¡Pensé que no lo iba a conocer más! – **Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se unía en la conversación – **Mi nombre es Nojiko, soy su hermana mayor – **Apuntó a la peli naranja con mucho entusiasmo – **Es un placer, y estoy muy agradecida de que hayas hecho eso por ella – **Se quedó sin aire de lo rápido que habló - **¿Quieres venir a tomar un té con galletas y todo eso? – **

**¿Ga… Galletas? – **Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y de ellos brotaron pequeñas estrellitas - **¡Sí! – **Su sonrisa era brillante y sincera

**Bien, esta tarde ven a casa, tu sabes dónde queda – **Le guiño el ojo – **Ahora – **Suspiró felizmente y volteó – **Los dejo solos, iré a ver vestido, Nami, nos vemos – **Se alejó lo más discretamente posible

Los jóvenes quedaron en silencio mientras contemplaban a la mujer alejarse e ingresar dentro del local. Se miraron mutuamente sin emitir comentario alguno, aquello era vergonzoso e incómodo ¿Qué decir? Nami desvió la mirada hacía un costado tratando de evitar el contacto visual. Era un situación totalmente incomoda, y estaba segura que no sabía manejarla en lo absoluto.

**Bueno… - **Comenzó el morocho mientras se rascaba la nuca – **Todavía no tengo que volver a trabajar, así que… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – **Rápidamente deslizó su brazo hacía delante y tomó su mano

**¿Por dónde? - **¿Si se puso nerviosa? Claro que sí, esa situación era completamente extraña, y lo peor era que algo en su interior estaba empezando a florecer, como una rosa en plena primavera

**No se…** \- Pensativo examinó los caminos posible, sin embargo, su rostro se transformó en el momento que una idea clara aparecía en su mente - **¿Qué tal si conoces a Dewa - **Sonrió

**¿Dewa**? - ¿Quién era Dewa? ¿Acaso…? ¿Una mujer? No, no podía ser. Intento reordenar sus pensamientos, intentando ignorar su curiosidad sobre aquella persona. Se hizo la indiferente para sonar aunque sea un poquito desinteresada - **¿Y dónde se encuentra? **

**Ven **-

Luffy apretó su mano con más fuerza, y tiró de ella, arrastrándola consigo. La condujo entre el gentío, esquivando a cada persona que se interponía en su camino, mientras él disfrutaba, ella intentaba no tropezar con su vestido, pero, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de caer dos veces, el morocho la sostuvo de tal manera, que no logró ni siquiera rozar el suelo.

La condujo hasta las afueras del pueblo, y cuando la última casa estuvo a la vista, dobló hacía la derecha. La arrastró unos pasos más, hasta que se encontraron frente a frente a un caballo, un hermoso caballo negro, tan negro como la noche misma. ¡Era el mismo caballo con el que la había llevado de vuelta a su casa! Nami se paró frente al potro y lo contempló atentamente. ¿Se suponía que tenían que viajar? ¿Dónde vivía aquella tal Dewa?

**Sube – **Le ordeno suavemente mientras se acercaba al corcel para acomodarle la silla de montar

El morocho la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó al caballo, y luego de tomarla con fuerza por la cadera, la subió.

**Gracias – **Desvió la mirada nuevamente mientras sentía como el rubor comenzaba a surgir, tiñéndole las mejillas de un colorado intenso

**No hay por qué –**

Esa sonrisa, ese rostro, cada vez sentía… Sentía que había algo en aquellos ojos que la atraían. Desde el primero momento supo que había algo en él que no todo hombre tenía. Le había salvado la vida, la había devuelto a su hogar y ahora la llevaría a dar un paseo a caballo. ¡Todo aquello era tan emocionante! Lo escondía en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero la exaltación que sentía por aquella aventura que estaba por comenzar, la emocionaba cada vez más. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió que el cuerpo del hombre se pegaba contra su espalda.

Y partieron. El caballo comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad mientras sus cabellos se sacudían con el viento, y las risas de ambos quedaban atrás por la corriente de aire. Los brazos del joven, quien estaba sentado atrás suyo, la rodeaban para tomar al caballo por las riendas. Y por primera vez, sintió ese calor cuando una mujer se siente protegida. Era extraño pensarlo de esa manera, pero realmente, lo sentía así.

El sol ilumino sus cabezas, que afortunadamente estaban cubiertas con sombreros, y luego de unos cuantos metros hacía el interior del bosque, el caballo negro disminuyó la velocidad, hasta llegar al punto de, tan solo, caminar.

**¿Dewa vive por aquí? – **Miró a su alrededor intentando buscar una cabaña entre la maleza verde

**Si, pronto nos bajaremos de Niebla –** Dada la situación, Nami dedujo que ese era el nombre del caballo

Y tal y como dijo Luffy, a los pocos momentos sus pies tocaron el acolchonado pasto del bosque. La pelirroja contempló el hábitat y sonrió al darse cuenta que aquel bosque, tan hermoso, era como si una ninfa cuidase de él en cada momento. Sonrió recordando todas las historias de hadas y criaturas mágicas, y pensó que ese sería un buen lugar para vivir una aventura semejante. Dio un par de vueltas en su propio eje mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por sus otros sentidos. Los aromas suaves, y los sonidos brillantes le hicieron darse cuenta que aquel lugar era el paraíso. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero alguien la sujeto del hombro, y sin siquiera abrir los ojos, supo de quien se trataba. No obstante los abrió para encontrarse con él, nuevamente sonriendo.

**¿Estás bien? – **

**Si… - **¡Qué vergüenza! Una vez más, ese muchacho, la había salvado

**Bien, vamos –**

La condujo por la espesura, se colaron entre las ramas de los árboles y entre los pequeños y mediano arbustos que daban una decoración rustica al lugar. Vieron ardillas, pinos, sauces, un río con pendiente, flores, pájaros, y todo tipo de maravillas más. Todo era tan único.

**Ya estamos por llegar, Nami – **

Por muy extraño que parezca, se decepciono. El viaje por el bosque estaba siendo muy agradable, sobre todo cuando Luffy volteaba a ver que ella le siguiera el paso sin problema. Cuidaba de ella, y eso era lo más importante.

Inesperadamente el bosque termino, y un claro se abrió en medio de su paso, y en el centro, alzado como si fuese la nobleza misma, se encontraba un gigantesco árbol. La mujer quedo boquiabierta cuando el morocho frenó delante de ella.

**Ella es Dewa – **Luffy volteó y mientras apuntaba al gigantesco ejemplar, sonrió - **¿Verdad que es hermosa? – **

**Si – **A penas pudo articular palabra

El morocho la tomó, una vez más, de la mano y arrastró de ella, cuidadosamente por el prado. Caminaron bajo la luz del sol hacía el arbolete y a medida que se iban acercando, pudo distinguir que unas pequeñas florecillas naranjas se alzaban en la copa verdosa. Caminaron hasta llegar al tronco, y cuando Nami tuvo que levantar el cuello para contemplar las flores, suspiró.

**Dewa trasfiere buenas energías, anda, tócala – **

El morocho apoyó tenuemente la palma de su mano sobre la áspera superficie, y luego de sonreír, le hizo un gesto a Nami para que haga lo mismo. Dudo, pero finalmente se atrevió a sentir lo que era Dewa.

Y se sorprendió.

Aquel árbol, era más que un pedazo de madera y hojas, aquel árbol tenía una sensación, un aura. Paz, amor, amistad y todas las cosas que valían la pena disfrutar.

Sintió la pesada mirada de alguien. Luffy. Lo miró, esperando que el fuera el primero en emitir palabra alguna, y por supuesto, lo hizo.

**Sioux Techihhila – **Soltó imprevistamente

**¿Perdona?** \- ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Lo miró ceñuda mientras se separaba de Dewa

**Sioux Techihhila – **Volvió a repetir mientras hacía lo mismo que ella

**¿Y eso que significa?** – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras intentaba saciar su curiosidad hacía ese joven ¿Qué era lo que tanto le atraía?

**No importa –** Volteó para darle la espada

**¿Cómo que no importa?** – Su tono de voz, apenas aumentó

**Es algo que siempre digo cuando vengo aquí –** Desvió la mirada y emprendió la vuelta

"_Sioux Techihhila" _¿Qué era eso? Nami contempló como el morocho se dirigía, nuevamente, al bosque. Y decidió seguirlo. ¿Cómo volvería a casa sino? Corrió tras de él, intentando no caer en el intento. Pero no cayó.

Antes de adentrarse en el bosque, le hecho una última mirada a Dewa, aunque estaba segura de que volvería a visitarla, después de todo, era hermosa, y sus energías, gratificantes.

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Espero que les guste y estaré esperando sus comentarios con sus opiniones. De más está decir, que les agradezco por leer. **


	3. Mandarinas

**Holaaaa ¿Cómo han estado? Yo ocupadisima con cosas del colegio y de la universidad, sé que he tardado meses en actualizar mis fics, en serio, lo lamento, he estado ocupada y prefería olvidarme de mis fics antes de actulizarlos a las apuradas y mal. Más allá de eso, agradesco a todos los que continuaron leyendo, y también a los que me dejaron reviews, Diana Isa, Luffy OP, y Mizu. **

El viento hacía que sus cabellos se agitaran con fuerza, y hasta tuvo que sostenerse el sombrero para que éste no saliera despedido con la fuerza aplicada por la corriente de aire que lograba la velocidad del caballo. Para ella era incómodo, no solo por el hecho de estar detrás de ese joven, si no tambíen por que desde el primer momento había sentido algo por toda aquella situación, sabía que cada vez que veía o pensaba en él, su corazón daba un vuelco, y eso le asustaba. Intentó aferrarse lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, pero la verguenza y el sonrojo que eso le producía era más fuerte que ella.

Improvistamente, el joven volteó.

**¿Te encuentras bien? - **Preguntó sin dejarla ni siquiera reaccionar

**S... Sí - **Murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada - **¿Por? - **

**Te noto rara - **Añadió. Y no mentía. La notaba rara, la mujer había estado callada desde hacía un rato largo, y sentía como sus manos iban soltandose de su cuerpo, y si se llegaba a caer... Hizo frenar al caballo - **¿Por qué no te agarras? Te vas a caer, Nami - **Acto seguido, tomó la mano derecha de la mujer y la apoyó sobre sus abdominales - **Te caeras a esta velocidad - **

**Si... Sí - **Afirmó mientras desviaba su mirada, ese abdomen estaba... todo marcado, como si el joven le hubiese dedicado el tiempo necesario

**Tranquila, no tardaremos en llegar - **

Apretó con sus piernas el torso del caballo y, luego de resolpar, el mamífero aumentó su velocidad. Sonrió, amaba la velocidad que el animal podía ofrecerle, cómo el viento revolvía sus ocuros cabellos y como el mismo aire enfríaba su rostro. Lo hizo reducir el paso cuando ingresaron en el pueblo, y luego la renaudó al volver por un camino deshabitado. Por un momento se olvidó de que una mujer iba en la parte de atras, aferrada a él, pero las uñas de ella se hicieron notar y cuando estuvieron frente a frente con el portón de entrada a la casa de la muchacha, la tomó de la muñeca.

**Me estas clavando... - **Murmuró mientras le separaba la mano de su cuerpo

**¡Lo lamento! - **Exclamó mientras se separa lo más posible de él

**No importa - **Suspiró y tomó fuerzas para poder bajar del caballo, luego, volteó y le sonrió - **Te ayudaré - **

**Gra...Gracias... - **¡Maldición! Estaba tartamudeando demasiado y tenía miedo de que el hombre lo notase

Luffy la tomó por la cintura e hizo suficiente fuerza como para que la llagada al piso de la pelirroja fuese suave y delicada. Se quedaron mirandose, una vez mas, como si fuese aquella primera vez. Contempló sus ojos chocolatosos y luego, desvió su mirada hacía sus labios. Eran... tentadores, a decir verdad Nami era muy bonita y no necesitaba que nadie le diga que en esos momentos tenía la oportunidad de robarle un beso, pero... aun así, él era un caballero o ... Bueno... eso quería aparentar. No iba a hacer nada que la mujer no quisiera y menos si aquello podía armar un escandalo. Se acercó lentamente y notó que la mujer no emitió ninguna queja, ni siquiera tuve el mínimo reflejo de alejarse de él, pero luego recalculó y llegó a la concusión de que todo sería en vano y que sucedería lo que más temía. Por alguna razón tenía un solo temor en aquella vida, y ese temor era perder a esa mujer. No entendía cual era la razón, pero si por alguna causa ella... ella decidía huír de él, no podría tolerarlo. Cada vez que estaba con ella, incluso cuando la rescató por primera vez, supó que no volvería a ser el mismo...

**¿Quíeres entrar? - **La mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos - **Me refiero... Nojiko me asesinaría si no te invito a... - **Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada

**De acuerdo - **La interrumpió con una sonrisa

La mujer volteó rápidamente y se adentró dentro de la propiedad, caminaron uno tras otro por un sendero tierra y luego, al llegar a la vieja casona, subieron tres pequeños escalones hasta donde se encontraba la puerta de la gran mansión. Con poner los nudillos sobre la puerta de madera y dar un leve golpecillo, esta se abrió de par en par.

**Bienvenida a casa, Nami-swan - **

Luffy divisó a un hombre de cabellos rubios cuyos ojos estaban sumidos en dos corazónes. Llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante y en cuento divisó a la mujer, pareció alegrarse demasido, pero cuando sus oscuros ojos se posaron en él, frunció el ceño.

**¿Quién es ese? - **Preguntó un poco molesto - **Oi ¿Quién eres, maldito? ¿Y qué quieres con Nami-san? - **

**¿Yo? - **Se apuntó con el dedo - **Me llamo Luffy - **

**Sanji, basta, es solo un amigo - **La mujer ingresó despreocupadamente - **Vamos, dile a Nojiko que hemos llegado - **

**¡Sí, Nami-san! - **Sonrió pero luego cuando el hombre pasó delante de él, se quedó pensativo - **¿Amigos? - **Murmuró

Ambos caminaron por un gran véstibulo y luego pasaron hacía otro salón donde un enorme piano y elegantes sillónes decoraban todo el lugar. Las cortinas estaban relucientes y la limpieza se hacía notar en cada rincón. Quedó boquiabierto cuando divisó la gran araña plateada que colgaba desde el techo del salón.

**Sígeme - **

Volteó hacía ella, y allí estaba. De pie a unos pocos metros de él, mirándolo. Sintió un escalorfrío cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ¿Qué estaba pasando? La pelirroja dio un paso al frente, incomodando al morocho quien no sabía hacía donde quería que lo siga.

**Vayamos al jardín, ella irá en cuando esté lista - **

Pegó media vuelta y se adelantó hacía la puerta de salida. Y al atravesarla, Luffy quedó sumergido en un silencio abrupto. Jamás había visto un jardín así, las flores abundaban por cada sector, pero estaban plantas armoniosamente de tal manera que ninguna forma quedara irregular, los árboles parecían platados a medida y podados por un experto en el tema, y el césped era lo más cuidado que había visto en su vida. Claro que nunca le habían importado esas cosas, pero ahora que todo era tan prolijo y cuidado, lo había notado y se había dado cuenta de la situación financiera de la familia. A lo lejos, contempló una gran siembra de mandarinas.

**¿¡Eso que veo allí son mandarinas!? - **Sus ojos se abrieron y una leve baba comenzó a caersele de la boca

**Pues Sí, son mandarinas - **Sonrió sin dejar de contemplar a los frutos anaranjados que habían sido de su madre - **Ven - **Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar por un camino hecho de bellas piedras

Lo arrastró por todo un sendero que estaba lleno de flores color blanca, el aroma que esos jásmines soltaban iluminaban la mirada de ambos, quienes al poco tiempo comenzaron a distinguir el olor a mandarina de las cosechas. Todo aquello era mágico, y por alguna razón Nami no había sabído cuan mágico era hasta ese día, hasta el momento que ambos se encontraban bajo la sombra de un hermoso sauce.

Llegaron donde se encontraban las frutas, ríendose. ¿Quién sabía de que? ¿Acaso importaba? Se reían de la situación, se reían de que el hombre casi cae, pero sobre todo, se reían por que estaban disfrutando de un momento agradable con el otro.

**Wow, nunca había visto una plantación de mandarinas tan grande - **El morocho admiró cada centímetro de la anaranjada fruta y sonrió - **Se ven deliciosas - **

**Lo son - **La mujer acarició una fruta con la yema de sus dedos - **Pronto provaras, seguramente Sanji cocinará una rica tarta de mandarinas - **Notó como los ojos del joven brillaron impacientes - **Pero si quieres antes... - **Tomó un fruto y lo arrancó suavemente de su planta - **Ten - **Se lo tendió sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos

**Gracias - **Volvió a sonreír y ella tuvo que desviar la mirada para no sonrojarse

**¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - **Soltó mientras Luffy pelaba la mandarina indiferente, solo la miró por unos segundos y luego siguió con su importante labor. Tomó eso por un sí - **¿Qué significa Sioux Techihhila? O como se diga - **

**Es una palabra en Nativo - **Sacó un gajo y se lo comió - **¡Esto esta riquisimo! - **

**¿Nativo? ¿Sabés hablar nativo? - **Preguntó sorprendida. Eso si que era nuevo

**Digamos que mi abuelo me dejó en medio del bosqué solo muchas veces, y me encontre con varios nativos... he aprendido algunas cosas de ellos - **Río al recordarlo, y a Nami se le erizó el cabello de pensar que su propio abuelo pudiera hacer tal cosa

**Pero... ¿Qué es lo que significa? - **Insistió

**¿Quieres un poco? - **Le ofreció un poco de fruta, tenía que desviar la conversación, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería que ella se enterara de la verdad. _Sioux Techihhila _era una frase que se decían los nativo para manifestar su afecto hacía alguien.

**Oi, no quiero mandarina, vamos dime que... - **Comenzó frustrada

**¡Nami! ¡Ven aquí! - **Se escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor llamandola

Ambos voltearon un tanto avergonzaados y luego de ver que Nojiko se encontraba ya, con la mesa servida abajo de otro gran árbol, se diriguieron rápidamente hacía allí. Se sentaron y en cuanto el morocho probó la tarta de mandarinas se sintió en el cielo mismo, jamás había provado semejante sabor concentrado en tan pequeña porción. Masticó contento de encontrarse allí, hasta que la pregunta de la mujer mayor lo sacó de sus placenteros pensamientos.

**Y dime Luffy, eres de aquí del norte ¿Verdad? - **Este asintió con la boca llena de tarta - **¿Estás al tanto de todo lo que esta sucediendo? - **

La pregunta dejó callados a los tres. Por supuesto que estaba al tanto, pero a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de enterder la verdadera razón de los hechos. Miró a Nami intentando buscar una respuesta válida que encaje con la situación pero no encontró nada en su fría mirada.

**A decir verdad solo tengo 17 años, no estoy muy seguro de... - **Comenzó pensativamente

**Pero ya estas en edad para enlistarte ¿No es así? - **La pregunta los soprendió tanto a él como a ella

**Supongo que si... - **Desvió la mirada, tampoco estaba seguro pero no quería parecer ajeno a la conversación

**¿Y piensas hacerlo? - **Esas preguntas lo estaban logrando poner nervioso ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

**Yo... No estoy seguro... - **Y era la realidad, no estaba seguro de entender lo que sucedia

**¿Pero qué...? - **Nami se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con uno de sus puños - **¿Qué son todas esas preguntas sobre...? - **

**Nami - **La hermana de la pelirroja la contempló fijo, suspiró y se retiró de la mesa

El morocho quedó atónito ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y qué habían sido esas preguntas? Recordó que Ace, su hermano, se había molestado cuando se enteró que Nami era de Misisipi. Quizás... ¡Era del sur! No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento. ¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora...? Se puso de pie, la mujer lo contempló, parecía angustiada.

**Debo... debo irme... mis hermanos - **

**Lo sé, ve - **

Y la dejó sola. Se arrodilló contra el verde césped y suspiró. Maldición... Ella... Ella volvía a sentirse mal después de mucho tiempo y eso le dolía.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Esperaré sus comentarios respecto al capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer y...**

**¡Nos Leemos! **


	4. Mujeres

**¡He vuelto! Bueno, a decir verdad, la otra noche me puse a reflexionar ciertas cosas de éste fic y llegue a la conclusión de algo que puede condimentar aun más la trama. Así que... bueno... ustedes sabran a medida que lo vayan leyendo jajajajaja**

**Quería agradecerle el comentario a Luffy ASL por su comentario. **

**Y aquí se los dejo:**

Odiaba que la dejarán, después de todo, toda su vida había sido abandono tras abandono. Primero, cuando era solo una beba, sus verdaderos padres la había dejado y luego de ser adoptada junto a su hermana, por la que había considerado su madre toda la vida, a sus diez años, la había visto ser asesinada. Todos... absolutaente todos la dejaban sola, si no hubiese sido por su hermana mayor... ella... ella no estaría en donde estaba. Y ahora, que había comenzado a sentir algo... algo por ese joven, todo se hechaba a perder, había salido huyendo y no volvería a verlo nunca más, estaba segura.

Se tapó el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a pensar que siempre había sido obligada a decir adiós, pero... ¿Por qué? Ella no quería despedirse, no esta vez. Se puso de pie, recobrando sus fuerzas que por años habían estado dormidas, y comenzó a correr hacía la puerta principal. Atravesó a toda velocidad el jardín y entró en la casa cual cohete. Debía llegar antes de que él se largara.

Su corazón se detuvbo cuando lo encontró a punto de salir de la mansión, con una mano en la perilla de salida. ¡No! ¡No iba a dejar todo así! No iba a perderlo, no quería.

**¡Espera! - **Exclamó mientras se acercaba a él, estaba agotada, su respiración estaba acelerada y al frenar, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para descansar - **No te vayas - **Agregó una vez recuperada

El joven volteó en silencio, y la contempló de arriba abajo, su rostro estaba todo colorado, definitivamente había corrido a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo, pero... ¿Por qué?

**¿Qué sucede? - **Preguntó indiferente mientras la contemplaba serio

La pelirroja se incorporó y posó sus ojos en los de el. Igual de seria, lo contempló por unos momentos. No estaba segura por que, pero por alguna razón no podía emitir palabra ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese joven que lograba hipnotizarla tanto? Se acercó un poco hacía su cuerpo y le tomó una mano. A diferencias de las de ella, las del morocho eran asperas y grandes. Se estremeció al sentirlas, no...

**No... - **Murmuró mientras posaba sus ojos en el suelo - **No te vayas - **Fue casi un suplico

**Yo tengo que irme - **No podía evitarlo ni aunque quisiera, no había sido una excusa, la verdad era que tenía que volver con sus hermanos, además de que al día siguiente debía ir a trabajar. Nami bajó la mirada, estaba de decepcionada de si misma. No había podido evitar que se marchara de allí - **Tranquila - **Con su mano libre le tomo la barbilla y se la levantó hasta que sus ojos quedaron conectados por un hilo invisible que los unía en uno - **Mañana me escaparé del trabajo y vendré, lo prometo - **

Le regaló una sonrisa que la dejó boquiabierta por unos momentos. ¿Iba...? ¿Iba a volver? No podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Había oído bien? El morocho la contempló y acercó sus labios a ella, sin poder evitarlo, la mujer cerró los ojos. ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Qué iba a hacer!? Y de repente, sintió como sus suaves labios se apoyaban sobre su mejilla derecha. Abrió lo ojos y cuando logró reaccionar lo divisó salir por la puerta. Se había ido.

Se había marcahdo y la había dejado con el corazón palpitando a fuerte velocidad ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento pensó... Desvió la mirada intentando apaciguar el rubor que había comenzado a surgir en sus mejillas. Se llevó la mano al lugar donde la había besado y suavemente la apoyó intentando recordar la agradable sensación.

**Eso ha sido interesante - **Se escuchó una discreta carcajada

La mujer volteó hacía arriba, en una de las escaleras que daba hacía el balcón superior, su hermana se encontraba espiando detrás de una de las columnas. Se encontraba sonriendo y al ponerse de pie, se arrimó a la baranda de la lujosa escalera y se apoyó en esta.

**¡¿Puedes decirme por qué demonios has metido ese tema?! ¿Qué eres una incencible? - **Preguntó furiosa mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido

**Solo quería ver que tan buena persona era - **Se defendió dejando a su hermana en silencio - **La política hoy en día es muy importante, pero a pesar de tener otra visión del mundo que nosotras, no parece importale - **Ahora entendía, entendía por que Nojiko le había preguntado esas preguntan tan personales y específicas - **Después de todo, si vas a comanzar algo con ese chico, debo conocerlo - **

**¿Algo? ¿De qué estás hablando? - **Laventó un puño al notar la risa de su hemana - **No voy a comenzar nada con él - **

**Aunque... - **Se alejó de la baranda y comenzó a subir unos escalones hacía arriba - **Ya quisieras ¿Verdad? - **Le guiño el ojo, y desapareicó en el corredor que daba a su cuarto.

¿Qué ya quisiera? Por supuesto que... ¿No? ¿No quería? Se quedó en silencio, en medio del vestíbulo, pensando si en realidad quería o no comenzar algo con aquel joven.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el este, y tal y como todas las mañanas, los tres hermanos salieron de su casa para asistir al trabajo que debían cumplir para poder comer. Cerraron la puerta con llave y comenzaron a caminar hacía un huerta vecina donde trabajaban como cosechadores, sembradores o como carpinteros, de acuerdo con lo que se necesitaba en el día. Ace y Sabo habían sido reclutados para terminar de armas un juego de doce sillas para la dueña de la posada, una importante mujer de negocios que se ganaba su dinero cocechando todo tipo de frutas y legúmbres. Y Luffy fue destinado hacía las cocechas de manzanas, donde le encantaba trabajar, ya que, podía disfrutar de varias y sabrosas frutas antes del almuerzo.

**Que cansancio me da esto - **Murmuró uno de sus mejores amigos

**¿Cansancio? ¿Por qué Zoro? Es lo mejor trabajar aquí - **Dijo mientras tomaba una de las manzanas más rojizas y se las llevaba a la boca

**¿En casa? - **Preguntó mientras se imaginaba a él solo, sin nada que comer

**Tú porque tienes a alguien que te espera allí - **Murmuró otro hombe, de cabellos morochos y una nariz larga

**No es solo por eso, Usopp - **Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. Sí, podía ser que fuera por eso, pero no iba a admitirlo y menos a sus amigos - **Es solo que me gustaría estar en mi cama - **

**De nuevo, por que tienes a alguien - **Insitió mientras tomaba una manzana bien roja y la depositaba en la canasta

**¿Qué tiene que ver? - **Se puso de pie y se acercó levantando el puño hacía el nariz larga

**Oi, no ¡Zoro! ¡No me golees! - **

Usopp salió corriendo y se puso detrás de Luffy, quien no hacía más que reír mientras seguía saboreando de su jugoza manzana. El peliverde comenzó a perseguirlo alrededor de su amigo, tal y como si fuese un baile, Luffy reía, Zoro corría y Usopp gritaba intentando safar de su captor, pero por arte de magía una mujer de cortos cabellos rubios y un vestido largo gris oscuro apareció frente a ellos.

**Luffy - **Dijo seria mientras todos frenaban a verla - **Te buscan - **

**¿Me buscan? - **Preguntó al tiempo que la miraba confundido ¿Quién lo buscaba?

**Te esta esperando en su habitación - **

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de quien hablaba. Estaba hablando de la dueña de ese terreno, la mujer para la que él trabajaba, la que era considerada la mujer más hermosa del Estado. Miró a la joven que era la sirvienta de aquella mujer y asintió con su cabeza mientras avanzaba hacía ella.

Sabía que no podía signifcar nada bueno, siempre que aquella mujer lo mandaba a llamar, era para problemas, siempre aquella morena lo intentaba seducir para que éste la acepte en sagrado matrimonio, y también sabía que a Margaret, la mujer rubia de cabellos cortos, le dolía.

Caminaron por las huertas de diferentes frutos, pasando junto a cientos de trabajadores que se dedicaban a lo mismo que él. Después de todo, Hancock pagaba bien y su trabajó no era del todo exigente, cualquiera lo podía hacer, desde niños hasta mujeres. Lo único negativo del empleo, era aguantarse a la egoísta y despresiable mujer que manejaba todas esas tierras, la que era considerada la mujer más hermosa. Y eso hacía que su ego se le fuera de sus manos. Llegaron hacía la enorme casa que era útilizado de hogar por ella. Y al cerrar la puerta tras ella, Margaret lo miró.

**¿Sucedió algo? - **Preguntó Luffy al notarla inmóvil

**Odio que te mande a llamar - **Murmuró mientras se abalanzaba hacía él y lo sumergía en un vasto abrazo

**Tranquila ¿Quieres? Yo no... - **Alcanzó a decir

Pero la mujer comenzó a besarle rápidamente el cuello, logrando que él soltara unos pequeños gemidos que luego lo avergonzaron.

**Oi... - **Murmuró en voz baja - **Ya basta - **No quería...

**Pero quizás... podamos - **

La mujer comenzó a acariciarlo el torso mientras notaba como el cuerpo de morocho se estremecía bajo sus mano, se agachó desesperada mientras luchaba contra el cinturón de cuero negro. Y a pesar de la exitación del momento sintió una ligera culpa. Por alguna razón sentía como si estuviera traicionando a otra mujer, sí, a esa mujer. Nami apareció en su mente, obligandolo a quitarse a la rubia de encima.

Ésta lo miró, confundida ¿Por qué la estaba parando? Si siempre que podían disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro, sin entender el motivo se puso de pie. Luffy lucía un poco extraño, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su agitación era presa de la exitación que estaba intentando retener. ¿Pero... Por qué? ¿Desde cuando él se negaba a esas cosas? Por un momento pensó que quizás su instinto podría arruinar su relación con él.

**Lo.. lo siento - **Dijo mientras lo miraba sin entender - **No pense - **

**No te preocupes - **Murmuró serio mientras se volvía a abrochar el cinturón

**Bien... - **Poco convencida y extrañada ante la repentina actitúd del morocho, se acercó hacía la puerta que lo llevaría a la habitación de Hancock - **Sígueme - **

Luego de atravesar aquella entrada, caminaron por unos largos pasillos mientras el silencio incómodo a cada uno de ellos. ¿Desde cuando Luffy actuaba tan extraño? Habían estado haciendo eso desde... desde hacía mucho tiempo y... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué ahora? No era de las personas que se avergonzaban por tener algo con mujeres, a él... no le daban verguenza esas cosas... Y aun así... Pero ella no quería perderlo, no quería perder los sentimientos que ambos habían desarrollado juntos, había vivido sus primeras experiencias juntos y no quería que eso se desvanesca, despues de todo, ella lo amaba. Y a pesar de que sabía que Luffy no era un chico enamoradizo, siempre había tenido la esperanza de que algún día, él aceptara sus sentimientos y que ambos pudiera vivir amandose. Nunca había creído que algo así fuera a pasar, pero a medida que fue creciento él había tenido cierto interés en ella, y al entregarse su cuerpo el uno al otro, le había dado las esperanzas necesarias para seguir soñando.

**Aquí llegamos - **Anunció cabiz baja mientras abría la puerta

**¡Luffy! - **El grito de ella lo recivió calidamente mientras el morocho ingresaba a esa cuarto infestado en elegantes muebles y suaves sedas rosas - **¡Que emoción verte! - **

**Hola - **Levantó su brazo en señal de saludo

**¿Cómo has estado? - **Al notar que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, salió corriendo para abrazarlo - **No sabes lo que te he extrañado - **Le beso la mejilla y luego suspiró emocionada - **¿Tú? ¿Me has extrañado? - **

**¿Yo? ¿A tí? Mmm... - **Dijo pensativo - **No - **

**¿No? - **Preguntó mientras caía al suelo decepcionada

**Oi, Hancock - **La llamó, logrando que la mujer se recupere. Él había dicho su nombre, y eso la enamoraba - **¿Puedo salir un rato? - **Tenía que ir a ver a Nami

**Si es lo que deseas, querido, por supuesto - **Sonrió con sus ojos pegados al morocho

**¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias! - **Corrió hacía ella y la abrazó fuertemente

Acto seguído, salió disparado por donde había entrado y corrió a toda prisa por el largo pasillo. Llegó al vestíbulo y con la mirada de Margaret clavada en él, abandonó las tierras para diriguirse a la casa de aquella mujer.

La rubia quien no hizo más que suspirar al verlo pasar, notó que una extraña sombra se encontraba detrás de ella, y al voltear se encontro con su jefa contemplandola.

**¡Habi Hime! - **Exclamó mientras se agachaba ante ella - **Yo...**

**Margaret, necesito que me hagas un gran favor - **Murmuró seria

Luego de subir a su caballo y hacerlo galopar por el sendero, divisó la gran mansión que se abría paso delante de él. Entusiasmado se bajó del córcel y se arrimó hacía la puerta de entrada donde, sabía, ella lo esperaría. Se sacudió los cabellos para despeinarlos un poco, el viento se los había dejado muy extraños, y luego de que éstos volvieran a la normalidad, tocó la puerta.

**¡Luffy! - **Exclamó con una sonrisa la pelinaranja - **¡Haz venido! - **

**Lo prometí - **Sonrió mientras se acecaba y la abrazaba

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado ¿Qué les ha parecido esta idea de incluír a Hancock y a Margaret? Los que ha leído otros fics saben que me gustan incluirlas para generar pleitos, pero... ¿Qué tal ha quedado aquí? **

**De más esta decir que Gracias por leer. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	5. Pasado

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada quería avisarles a todos los lectores mis fics, que mi computadora se ha arruinado y que quizás tarde un tiempo en subir las actualizaciones de mis proyectos, puesto que tengo que utilizar la computadora de mi madre cuando ella no se encuentra en casa. Por suerte, este año iré a la universidad medio turno y tendré más tiempo de utilizarla por la mañana, no desesperen. **

**Quería agradecerle el comentario a Luffy ASL. **

Haber escuchado esas palabras salir de sus labios la habían animado. Lo había prometido y como todo un buen hombre había vuelto para cumplir su promesa. Una extraña sensación parecida a la confianza comenzó a escalar por los hombros de la pelinaranja a medida que contemplaba la sonrisa del morocho.

Por alguna razón ese joven despertaba ciertos ánimos en ella, que pensó que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Luffy le tendió la mano, y luego de contemplarla fijamente, ella lo tomó.

**¿Y bien? – **Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras la obligaba a bajar los escalones - **¿Qué quieres hacer? – **

**Pues… No lo sé – **Desvió su mirada al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo

**¿Qué te parece si vamos a la Bahía de Hingham?** – Propuso mientras levantaba su otra mano - **¿Has ido alguna vez? – **

La mujer negó con la cabeza, había viajado por muchos lugares antes, con el dinero que poseían incluso había visitado Europa, pero nunca antes había estado en Massachussets, y aquel lugar era todo un misterio para ella. Massachussets había sido una de las primeras colonias inglesas en fundarse y eso generaba cierta curiosidad en Nami sobre los fantasmas del pasado.

**Entonces vayamos, pero antes… - **Murmuró mientras la contemplaba con ese largo vestido de mangas cortas – **Se que el invierno esta terminando ya, pero aun así llévate un abrigo –**

Nami casi había olvidado por completo que Massachussets era un de los Estados más al norte de la parte este de los Estados Unidos. Una brisa brusca y helada los azotaba en la playa, sujetando su pollera para que no se le vuele. Sonrió mientras contemplaban como la sal llegaba en forma de olas desde aquella inquietante masa azul. Comenzó a girar y girar de la emoción, el mareo no le importaba, se sentía tan bien. Hasta que en un momento sus piernas cedieron y cayó de frente al piso. La arena estaba tibia a pesar del violento clima, sumergió sus manos en la espesura amarillenta y respiró hondo.

Habían cabalgado hacía el norte en busca de la bahía, y luego de media hora, al fin habían dado con el bosque previo y las pequeñas playas de arena.

Nami contempló el agua cristalina, y divisó varios botecitos recorriendo lo que denominaba, lo previó al mar. Sí, si uno esquivaba esos bloques de tierra norteamericana y seguía el camino de mar que se abría paso, zigzagueando el continente y las islas, llegaría a la salida de todos sus problemas. Llegaría a la vía más rápida de escape, el océano.

La mujer bajó la mirada y se puso de pie. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa reconfortante fragancia, y la extrañaba.

**¿Estás bien? – **

Volteó bruscamente para encontrase a Luffy, de pie, observando como ella intentaba sumirse en ese paisaje. Volteó por completo y le regalo una sonrisa.

**Solo recordaba – **Murmuró con la mirada gacha

**¿Recordabas?** – Preguntó al tiempo que caminaba hacía ella, tomó su mentón con su mano derecha y lo levantó en señal de esperanza - **¿Qué recordabas? – **

Lo contempló a los ojos, había una parte de ella que nunca había revelado a nadie. Una parte de su historia que solo su hermana mayor conocía. Violentamente quitó su rostro de la mano del joven, y se alejó de él, rápidamente. Ellos no podían estar juntos, nunca. Ella no solo era de una clase más privilegiada, si no que tampoco, quería lastimar a aquel hombre que le había prometido algo y lo había cumplido.

Luffy la observó detenidamente ¿Había notado miedo y remordimiento? Cuando vio que los pies de Nami se detuvieron, y se desplomó en la arena, corrió hacía ella. Se sentó junto a ella, y luego de colocar una de sus manos en su espalda, acercó su rostro al de ella, chocando su frente con la frente de la mujer.

**¿Qué sucede? – **Murmuró – **Quiero que sepas que puede confiar en mí, Nami – **

Aquellas palabras la dejaron sin aliento. ¿Cómo era posible que sus palabras le llegaran al alma? Nunca nadie antes le había dicho que podía confiar en él… Nunca. Siempre había intentado afrontar todo sola, volviéndose más fuerte a causa del sufrimiento acumulado. Ni siquiera había confiado en su hermana, ella tenía sus propios sufrimientos y creía que cargarla de más sería para peor. Así que siempre decidió afrontar su vida por sus propios medios.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los oscuros ojos del morocho, tan rebosantes de felicidad y llenos de aventuras poco tradicionales. Ese chico… Era todo lo que ella habría querido para su vida.

Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Luffy. Él podía hacer lo que quería cuando quisiera. Montar a caballo hasta el fin del mundo, subirse a un barco y surcar los siete mares, todo. No dependía de nada ni de nadie. Pero ella… Ella debía quedarse, por Nojiko y por que era una mujer. No había lugar para ella en ese mundo.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacía abajo, donde se encontraban los labios del morocho. Los contempló por unos instantes, deseosa de poder, aunque sea, degustarlos. Pero luego recordó que no podía hacer eso, ella era una dama, y una actitud semejante solo podría traer escándalos.

**Lo sé, gracias – **Dijo firmemente y se puso de pie para continuar con su paseo

El hombre suspiro, y cuando ella volteó, se mordió el labio inferior con enojo. Había estado tan cerca de poder sentir a aquella mujer que le producía una sensación tan extraña y agradable, y la había dejado ir. Quizás… Quizás ella no quería, o quizás… ni podía. Si… debía ser eso. La había visto tan deseosa que quizás… un previo compromiso no la dejaba ser ella misma.

Volvió al mundo para darse cuenta que Nami se alejaba caminando con dificultad hacía su caballo. Corrió para detenerla, no podía dejarla ir tan rápido. No ahora que comenzaba a abrirse plenamente hacía ella.

La tomó de la mano y la hizo girar.

**¿No quieres ir a dar un paseo en bote? – **Sonrió

**¿En bote?** – Preguntó sorprendida - **¿Tienes un bote? – **

**Un amigo tiene uno, es pescador y bueno… - **Le explicó

¿Un amigo pescador? Sabía que dado su clase social debería haberle sonado muy desagradable y burdo, pero… Sonrió, le encantaba la idea. Le apretó la mano y lo miró resaltando su emoción y su aprobación.

Caminaron tomados de la mano por la larga playa hasta una pequeña casa de estilo victoriana. Y al llegar, la pelinaranja notó que delante de la casa había un bar, probablemente la persona que vivía usaba esa parte de la vieja casa para generar un ingreso extra.

El morocho ingresó al bar que se encontraba infestado de hombres, en su mayoría pescadores y/o marineros, que volvían a sus casas luego de semanas en alta mar. Nami contempló el ambiente un poco tensa, jamás había estado en un lugar semejante. El olor a alcohol y el humo que salía de los cigarros de los hombres la espantaba. Se aferró al morocho cuando un extraño posó su somnolienta mirada en ella.

**Tranquila, yo te protejo – **Le dijo al oído

Luffy se acercó hasta la pequeña barra que decoraba el bar, y luego de apoyarse en ella, espero a que la persona que atendía el lugar, apareciera para atender a un nuevo cliente que se presentaba. De repente una mujer se abrió paso por una puerta que seguramente conectaba con la cocina o la bodega del remoto lugar.

¿Una mujer? La pelinaranja contempló desconcertada de arriba abajo ¿Cómo podía tener agallas para atender aquel lugar sola? La extraña observó detenidamente al morocho y luego se acercó sonriendo.

**¡Luffy! ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí a esta hora? – **Su voz era dulce y suave

**¡Makino! ¿Cómo estás? Vine con una amiga –** Con su rostro señalo a la pelinaranja quien los contemplaba

**Veo…** \- Por supuesto que la palabra amiga no era muy usada en aquella época – **¿Cómo estas? – **Le sonrió y le hizo una pequeña seña de bienvenida con el rostro - **¿Y qué van a pedir? –**

**¿Esta Shanks? – **Fue directo al grano

**¿Shanks? – **Repitió. No estaba sorprendida por el interés del muchacho – **Se encuentra en aquel rincón, la última mesa de la derecha, también están Ben, Lucky y Yasopp - **

Luego de que el morocho le agradeciera, se dirigieron a la mesa que la mujer les había señalado, y luego de esquivar hombres y sillas, se encontraron en la punta del bar, justo donde se encontraba la mesa. La mujer bajó la cabeza, al ver que los cuatro hombres que se encontraban bebiendo y jugando con un mazo de poker, voltearon hacía ambos.

**¿Luffy? No te veía aquí desde el accidente – **Comentó con una sonrisa uno de los hombres, el pelirrojo

La palabra accidente retumbó en la cabeza de Nami mientras el morocho la presentaba ante todos y ellos lo saludaban. Después de todo, parecía ser que algo había pasado en aquel lugar donde Luffy había salido perjudicado. Lo contempló mientras simpáticamente entablaba una conversación con aquellos hombres, claramente, no se le daba difícil hablar, y/o entablar amistades.

Observó detalladamente el contorno de sus labios y como estos se movían de abajo para arriba tan ágilmente. Y quedó sumida bajo un largo trance donde solo ella y su mente vagaron por todo el cuerpo del morocho, intentando buscar una solución a su incógnita ¿Qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención?

**¿Me prestas tu pequeño bote? – **Escuchó a su amigo preguntando

**¿Mi bote?** – El hombre que parecía ser Shanks, lo miró un tanto preocupado - **¿Estás seguro de esto? – **

**Si – **Ni siquiera titubeó

**Bien, ya sabes donde esta –** El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo

Y luego de que el morocho me tomara de la mano, dejamos ese lugar para volver al oxígeno. Me di cuenta al salir, que el humo me estaba asfixiando y que el olor a alcohol, al que ya me había acostumbrado, era completamente diferente al aire puro proveniente del océano.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño muelle de madera y luego de llegar hasta el final, Luffy saltó hacía el barquito, y luego de sonreírle, le tendió la mano y la ayudo a bajar cuidadosamente. Acto seguido, Luffy desató el bote del muelle y tomó ambos remos.

**Ponte cómoda, vamos a dar una vuelta – **Me dijo con su sonrisa plasmada

Remó con todas sus fuerzas por la Bahía, las solas a penas mecían el bote mientras ambos reían sobre chistes que lograban articular. El frío calentó las mejillas de ambos y el viento les sacudía los cabellos, pero dada las circunstancias, ninguno sentía la helada fragancia en sus cuerpos. Dieron enormes vueltas mientras disfrutaban del sol, el cual se encontraba más cerca del oeste que del este.

El atardecer los consumía para siempre, y el paseo los estaba embragando demasiado. Nami sacó una mano del bote y tocó la congelada agua, pero no sintió la fría sensación, disfrutó mover sus dedos en el interior del mar, y al sacarlos, volteó y le sonrió al hombre, quien la contemplaba fijamente.

La mujer se incorporó y lo observó. Sus miradas se encontraron por un largo tiempo donde ninguno habló, más bien, dejaron que sus ojos hablaran por sí mismo. El morocho se acercó unos centímetros y luego de que ambos sintieran el calido aliento en sus labios, la pelinaranja desvió el rostro.

Luffy soltó los remos y cruzó sus brazos.

**¿Estás bien? – **Preguntó nuevamente, no quería sonar insistente, pero había algo que la estaba preocupando – **Y no quiero que me respondas que estas pensando – **

**Yo… - **Posó sus ojos en el lejano mar – **No es nada – **

**No te creo – **Y nunca lo haría, no mientras sus ojos estuvieran conteniendo las lágrimas para que no escaparan – **Te dije que podías confiar en mí, anda… Dime que sucede – **

**Mi vida no es lo que quiero – **Murmuró cuando sintió que el morocho la tomó de la mano **–** **Tengo dinero por que mi madre se casó con un hombre de dinero, pero… luego él… - **Apretó su mano con fuerza – **La mato – **El morocho tragó saliva – **Pago para que se crea que fue homicidio, pero… - **

De repente, se encontró envuelta en sus brazos. Esos fuertes y calidos brazos, donde, sabía, podía estar segura. Una sensación agridulce le llegó al estómago, en el momento que las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos. Luffy la apretó contra su pecho y apoyó su mentón en su cabeza.

**¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – **Sus palabras sonaron lejanas

**Yo quiero… - **Murmuró mientras el bote se mecía a causa de las olas – **Libertad, Amor, Paz y… - **No quería sonar estúpida – **Aventuras – **

Ninguno de los dos habló, y a pesar de que Nami no lo vio, el morocho sonrió al escuchar esa última palabra. Claramente, no pensaban tan diferentes. Quedaron sumidos en ese abrazo, y mientras el sol se ocultaba por el oeste, se trasmitieron el calor corporal, el uno al otro.

Al notar la falta de claridad, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar antes de que alguien comenzara a sospechar cosas. Siendo una mujer de clase alta, pasar desapercibida no era fácil.

Cuando Luffy amarró el bote, subió al muelle trepándose cual mono, y una vez arriba, le tendió su mano para ayudarla a subir a tierra de una vez por todas. Pero cuando la mujer pisó con su zapato el muelle, también se pisó el largo vestido resbalando sin poder agarrarse de nada más que su mano.

Soltó un grito de susto, cuando notó que su brazo era jalado por el morocho, logrando que ni siquiera toque la superficie del agua.

**¡Tranquila, te tengo! – **Exclamó

La subió rápidamente, Nami era una mujer liviana, y no necesitaba más que su propia fuerza para devolverla a lo alto del muelle. Jaló de su brazo y cuando sintió que la mayoría del cuerpo se encontraba en tierra firme, ambos se desplomaron en la fría madera.

La mujer se hizo un ovillo y se acurrucó en sus brazos, temblando del susto. Si hubiera caído en esas aguas, el frío la carcomería por dentro. Luffy la envolvió y luego de calmarla con pequeño murmullos en su oído, murmuró.

**Nunca voy a dejar que nada te paso ¿De acuerdo? – **

Ella asintió un poco perpleja, aun estaba en un estado de shock por el susto que había pasado momentos antes. Había estado a punto de… a punto de…

Volteó hacía él, y ni siquiera se ruborizó al notar sus cuerpos más juntos que nunca. Lo contempló con el ceño fruncido mientras él hablaba.

**Si te hubieras caído… El agua esta muy fría y… - **

**Te ha pasado ¿Verdad? – **Comentó fríamente, había escuchado a esos hombres en el bar y ahora… Sí, estaba convencida **–** **Te has caído aquí ¿Cierto? – **

**Yo… - **Bajó su mirada, volviendo al pasado – **Sí, me he caído aquí – **

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Lo sabía, lo había sospechado desde el principio, pero jamás creyó que tuviera razón. Contempló el agua congelada y luego se imagino que se hubiese sentido sentir como el frío te perfora la piel. Tragó saliva mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

**Fue hace un poco más de un año – **Murmuró – **El invierno recién había llegado y unos amigos y yo, vinimos a pasar un rato en la Bahía – **Tomó su mano y la condujo por el largo muelle – **La novia de mi amigo y yo, caímos del bote – **Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al recordarlo – **Se siente como… - **Suspiró frustrado – **Miles de agujas clavándose en tu cuerpo y te vas dando cuenta como tus músculos se acalambran y no puedes salir – **

Nami se llevó su mano libre a la boca mientras intentaba imaginar la sensación horrorosa de sentir una aguja en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse agujas en todo el cuerpo.

**Nos sacaron a tiempo, claro – **Continuó sin quitar la mirada del frente – **Tuvimos hipotermia, pero ambos sobrevivimos - **Volteó hacía ella y sonrió – **Pero este lugar sigue siendo hermoso, no dejaré de venir, solo… tendré más cuidado – **

De la mano caminaron hacía el caballo, y luego de acariciarlo por unos momentos, se subieron para volver a sus respectivos hogares. El caballo comenzó a galopar y sus secretos quedaron en aquella helada Bahía al norte de Hingham.

Al no notar a nadie, salió de entre los árboles. Al final, el miedo que tenía su jefa era real. Él se estaba viendo con otra mujer. Temblorosa se subió a su caballo que lo había dejado entre la espesura, y el hecho de que haya otra mujer, era perjudicial para ella también.

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? He intentarlo hacerlo un poco más largo. Estaré esperando sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos! **


	6. Tú Tampoco Te Vayas

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado tanto tiempo? Bueno, he estado ocupada pero me he tomado un tiempo para actualizar todos mis fics, aprovechando que todavía no tengo exámenes. **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Aliciadiez3, a Luffy ASL y a MonkeyDJohns. **

Decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la casa de su jefa y contarle lo que acababa de ver. No solo era lo más lógico, si no que, también, Hancock se enojaría muchísimo si se enteraba que ella le mentía, sobre todo si se encontraba Luffy de por medio.

Una vez en la gran mansión, y frente a la puerta de la habitación principal, las dudas sobre si aquello era correcto o no, comenzaron a aflorar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había descubierto ¿Pero y si Hancock decidía desquitarse con ella? Respiró hondo y cuando escuchó la poderosa voz de la mujer permitiéndole pasar, se apresuró a ingresar.

Una vez más se encontraba de pie a semejante habitación rosa, plagada de lujosos muebles, y sobre la cama con sabanas de seda y almohadones importados de Europa, se encontraba aquella mujer.

Margaret ni siquiera pudo mirarla a los ojos, estaba aterrada ante la idea de que aquella dama se enterase de todo lo que tenía para decirle.

**¿Y bien? – **Preguntó ésta con su voz autoritaria mientras sus grandes ojos azulados se posaban en la indefensa joven - **¿Qué es lo que sucede? – **

Y no hubo marcha atrás. Tuvo que contarle todo lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

Cabalgaron juntos por el camino que los llevaría a la casa de la pelinaranja, ese camino que tantas veces habían recorrido juntos. Sin poder entender del todo lo que ocurría en su corazón, Nami se sostuvo de la cintura del joven mientras el caballo cruzaba el puente donde todo había comenzado.

La mujer cerró los ojos y recordó aquella caída que la había llevado a conocer a Luffy. El sol ya casi no se distinguía en el lejano oeste, y ahora que la luna aparecía, todo daba la sensación de ser más aterradoramente romántico. El bosque los guió hasta la gran casona que se abría paso en medio de las ramificaciones y una vez en la puerta, el morocho la ayudo a descender del caballo.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, como ya lo habían hecho tantas otras veces, pero esta vez, un brillo fugaz se asomó por ambas partes. Todo aquella situación, cabalgar por el bosque nocturno, llegar cuando el cielo ya había dicho su adiós y lo peor, encontrarse solos en la casi parcial oscuridad, los emociono.

**Te acompaño – **Sonrió el morocho mientras le tendía la mano

Cuando la mujer la aceptó, caminaron tomados, compartiendo esas sensaciones tan extrañas, alarmantes y hermosas, juntos. Subieron los peldaños uno a uno, y lo hicieron lento, como si eso fuese a detener el tiempo para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de aquel gratificante momento toda la vida.

Una vez junto a la gran puerta de entrada, se contemplaron el uno al otro. Deseando que ese momento no se acabara nunca más. Sin embargo, los dos sabían que eso no pasaría jamás, y que desafortunadamente el momento que habían estado compartiendo juntos llegaría a su fin, tarde o temprano. Y a decir verdad, ya era suficientemente tarde como para que una jovencita volviera a su casa. Nami bajó su mirada y la posó en el suelo ¿Cómo decir adiós luego de un día tan agradable como ese? Tímidamente fue levantando la vista hasta encontrarse con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bordo suave, y mientras quedaba hipnotizada con aquella sensación de atracción, no notó que los brazos del joven la envolvieron a la altura de la cintura.

Cuando despertó de la hipnosis, ya se encontraba contra su pecho. No supo como reaccionar, jamás se había encontrado en semejante situación y todo eso, la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Observó detalladamente los labios del hombre, y en seguida notó su deseo hacía ellos. Inconcientemente se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de repeler la necesidad de besarlo. Eso no estaba bien, ellos no eran prometidos ni mucho menos un matrimonio.

Pero a pesar del control que la pelinaranja ejerció sobre su impulso, Luffy actuó antes de que ésta se pudiera alejar de sus brazos. La aferró más a su cuerpo y automáticamente, zambulló su boca en los desprevenidos labios de la mujer.

Los estímulos de ambos se fusionaron en uno, manifestando la pasión que el otro les provocaba. Sus labios bailaron a la par del otro, y a medida que los segundos iban pasando y el sol desaparecía cada vez más en el ocaso, el beso se fue intensificando. La lujuria que desencadenaron sus cuerpos cuando las lenguas de ambos se sintieron, azotó con vehemencia los corazones de ambos.

Podrían haber estado toda la noche extendiendo ese beso, pero algo en el corazón de la muchacha llegó al remordimiento. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del morocho y sin dudarlo dos veces, empujó de éste para separarse. Era suficiente. Ya se encontraba lo suficiente acalorada como para continuar.

Se miraron una vez más, y él sonrió ¿Cómo podía estar tan contento? Lo que acaba de pasar era… inaceptable.

**Bueno, mejor me voy – **Dijo Luffy luego de pegar media vuelta – **Nos vemos otro día – **

Lo observó bajar las escaleras hasta su preciado corcel, y una vez sobre éste, jalar de las riendas para dar avance. Pero ella no pudo emitir palabra, había quedado muda, sin poder ni siquiera reaccionar. Y cuando el caballo atravesó la entrada al jardín, volteó para poder ingresar en su hogar.

Eso había sido demasiado raro, había sentido por primera vez lo que muchos llamaban como uno de los siete pecados. Y no es que fuera tan religiosa, pero el problema era que no estaba bien moralmente. Esos arranques de lujuria no podían tenerse con un joven que apenas se conocía. Pero… Recordó el sabor de su boca y la sensación en su pecho, volvió.

Casi ni había podido dormir. Los recuerdos de esa noche habían perturbado a la pelinaranja toda la noche. Y volver a recordar le producía cierta sensación en el vientre, indescriptible. Se había enamorado muy rápido de él, tanto, que ni siquiera se había podido dar cuenta del exacto momento.

Se levantó y luego de acercarse a su espejo, comenzó a cepillarse sus largos y distinguidos cabellos. Al terminar, dejó el cepillo sobre la mesada y luego de contemplarse por unos segundos, sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón, esa mañana se sentía más bella, algo en ella había salido a la luz y era la necesidad de verse bien, de arreglarse para otro.

Se quitó el aburrido pijama y de su placard sacó un elegante vestido verde de gran falda con volantes y cortas mangas en forma de bollitos de tela. Y luego de colocarse la gran enagua, sumergió su suave piel en aquel ejemplar francés. Sus hombros, descubiertos le daban el toque de maduración que por alguna extraña razón, estaba buscando. Tenía que estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad, así que, se peinó de tal manera que sus cabellos, que llegaban a su cadera, lucieran cortos y enrulados, atándolos con una cinta del mismo color que su vestido.

Se maquillo suavemente, y quedó pensativa mientras se analizaba en su propio reflejo.

**Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Alguien quiere lucir hermosa? – **

Su hermana, apareció en el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ¿Y qué podía esperar? Nojiko la conocía muy bien como para intentar disimular algo. No podía ocultar nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa, intentando ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Más cuando la mayor cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Nami no pudo evitar salir corriendo a sus brazos y hundirse en los sólidos brazos de hermana mayor que ésta poseía.

**No puedo parar de pensar en él – **Dijo con una curva sonriente dibujada en sus labios

**Me imagino – **Soltó una leve risa – **Anoche estaban muy entretenidos – **Al escuchar esas palabras, la pelinaranja dio un paso atrás y la contempló seriamente – **Es como ver una de las novelas que suelo leer en mi cama – **Le guiño el ojo, pero al ver que su hermana no emitía palabra segada por la vergüenza, continuó – **No seas tonta, dime algo – **

**¿Cómo nos…? – **

**Si vas a intentar darte besitos con tu noviecito a escondidas, no lo hagas en la puerta de la casa – **La tomó de la mano y la condujo hacía su cama. Ambas se sentaron en ella y Nojiko aprovechó para tomar a su hermana de las manos – **Es solo un consejito – **La expresión de su rostro cambio bruscamente – **Nami, tengo que viajar urgentemente hacía el sur – **

**¿Qué? – **Alcanzó a decir antes de que su hermana prosiguiera

**Ha habido algunos problemas con todo esto que se esta por venir y…** \- Bajó su mirada – **Debo volver a Misisipi – **

**Pero… ¡¿Vas a dejarme aquí?! – **Exclamó un tanto nerviosa - **¿Aquí sola? – **

**No vas a estar sola, Sanji se quedará contigo, además… Alguien debe cuidar la casa – **Nojiko volvió a envolver a su hermana en un abrazo – **Entiendo como te sientes, pero lo mejor es que te quedes aquí – **

**De acuerdo – **Dijo no tan convencida como sonó

Por otro lado, Luffy había pasado toda la mañana trabajando en aquel campo llenó de frutos y legumbres. Pero le había sido imposible concentrarse, se había encontrado colocando manzanas en el canasto de lechuga, o mismo ignorando inconcientemente a alguno de sus amigos. Pero todo eso había pasado, por que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella mujer. Nami era… perfecta.

**¡Oi! ¿De vuelta no me escuchas? – **Sintió a su derecha

**¿Qué?** – Por mucho que le había costado, había logrado salir del trance

**¿Por qué no me escuchas, Luffy?** – Usopp tiró una pera en el canasto

**Estaba pensando en…** \- La imagen de la pelinaranja volvió a su mente, y no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro

**No te entiendo **– Aclaró su amigo - **¿Cómo es que has estado con varias solteras del pueblo y ahora te vienes a enamorar de una cualquiera que llegó aquí hace menos de un mes? – **

**¿De qué hablas? – **Preguntó mientras tomaba una manzana con la palma de su mano – **Yo solo he estado con otras por que es algo natural además ¿Qué te importa? – **

**Solo digo… - **Insistió – **El casanova de Hingham ahora "esta enamorado" – **Dijo e hizo las comillas con los dedos - **¿Estás seguro que es amor? – **

Y claro que esas palabras lo dejaron pensativo el resto del día ¿Era amor lo que el estaba sintiendo por aquella mujer? ¿O solo era, las ganas de tener a una mujer diferente y punto?

Termino su jornada laboral y decidió que lo mejor sería ir al hogar de ella, necesitaba verla y pensar muchísimo en los sentimientos que podía llegar a tener. Claro que sentía algo diferente a las otras veces, pero… aun así… ¿Eso era algo más? Jamás se había enamorado de nadie y en cierto punto eso lo asustaba, cambiar la rutina, luego de casi dos décadas de ser la misma, era complicado. Pero él no era de la clase de jóvenes que se apena por presentar un cambio de dirección en la estructura de su vida, por ende ¿Qué podía asustarle?

Cabalgo con la mirada puesta en el camino. A decir verdad, ahora si se encontraba confundido. Lo bastante confundido como para ni siquiera poder notar que se encontraba a unos metros de ingresar en el territorio de esa gran casa.

Bajó del caballo cuando notó la entrada frente a él. Había atravesado todo el parque y ni siquiera había notado que, bajo el inició de la oscuridad, los inquilinos ya habían comenzado a prender las luces.

Los vidrios desprendían un brillo completamente segador y desde el otro lado, Luffy pudo distinguir una melodía, tal y como si alguien estuviera tocando un piano. Se acercó a la ventana más cercana y luego de apoyar ambas manos sobre el vidrio, formo una especie de carpa para poder ver hacía el interior.

Pero más que una habitación vacía, no pudo distinguir a ninguna persona que estuviera, aunque sea, caminando por allí. ¡Maldición! Iba a tener que entrar ¿Era lo correcto?

Ella era una señorita de clase alta, y él, solo era un campesino que debía trabajar todo el día para poder comer algo, entonces…. Que un pobre visitara a una dama por la noche… ¿Estaba bien?

Soltó un hondo suspiro y luego de voltear, comenzó a caminar hacía su caballo. Había sido un idiota. Algo en él lo había obligado a salir corriendo para poder enroscarla con sus brazos pero… Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo más conciente, había cometido un estúpido error. Lo mejor, sería volver con Ace y Sabo, y descansar. Después de todo, al otro día debería ir al campo a trabajar. Acarició al animal, habito que tenía antes de subirse a su lomo, pero cuando tomó las riendas para poder impulsarse hacía arriba, la puerta principal con todo su lujo, se abrió dejando salir un aroma a jazmines puros, y la una suave luz de vela.

En seguida, Luffy tomó otra decisión. Caminó hacía la puerta y sin poder distinguir de quien se trataba frenó en seco frente a la persona.

**¿Qué haces aquí, maldito? – **Preguntó una voz masculina y lo reconoció, era el hombre rubio que trabaja para las hermanas

**Solo he…** \- Intentó explicar

**Haz venido a molestar, deja de acosarla o tendré que matarte **– Sonaba furioso en su voz, pero su mirada era la más delatadora de todos

**No he venido a acosarla **– Bufó con el ceño fruncido – **Además, ya me iba, con permiso – **

Volteó con la mirada seca de rabia ¿Quién demonios se creía para echarle en cara semejante cosa? Él no había ido hasta allí para acosarla, él… ¿Para qué había dio?

Repentinamente, sin que nadie le prevenga, Nami, quien había oído las voces provenir de la puerta, se hecho a correr y notar que el morocho se estaba marchando, lo tomó de la mano para evitar que la dejara. Ambos hombres quedaron estupefactos y sin poder decir nada ¿Qué…?

**¡Espera! No te vayas – **Murmuró con la mirada gacha – **Tú tampoco te vayas – **

**¿Tampoco? – **Susurró Luffy en un tono casi inaudible

**Pero, Nami-san… - **Sanji estiró sus brazos en señal de preocupación ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

**Pero nada – **Clavó su mirada fulminante en el rubio – **Él se quedará esta noche ¿Verdad? – **Y luego posó sus ojos en el morocho

**Si tu quieres –** La verdad era que la idea no le desagradaba, pero una sensación extraña cruzó por su mente

**Bien, esta decidido –** Soltó la mano de Luffy para voltear, nuevamente, hacía el cocinero – **Prepara la cena para dos – **

**Y prepararé la habitación de invitados – **Agregó luego de asentir

**No – **Lo interrumpió la mujer – **Dormirá en mi cuarto – **

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Nuevamente (Como en otros fics) lamento que no sea TAN largo, pasa que tengo muy poco tiempo y me gustaría actualizar más seguido mis fics, por eso tengo que recortar un poco los capítulos, pero tranquilos, prometo que el próximo capitulo será genial. ¡Nos Leemos! **


	7. Atracción

**Holaaaaaa ¿Cómo han estado tanto tiempo? Lo sé, lo sé, me he tardado dos siglos en actualizar mis fics, sé que las escusas ya no tiene valides, pero quiero que sepan que he estado estudiando para mis exámenes y que estado complicada dado a que es mi primer año en la Universidad. **

**Pero bueno, más allá de todo eso, quería agradecer su paciencia y su comprensión. Particularmente quería agradecerles a MonkeyDJohns, a Dragneel 550, y a Luffy Ketchum, por sus comentarios donde demuestran todo su apoyo. **

**Lo único que tengo para agregar es que ¡Me han regalado una computadora nueva! Así que, verán que ahora si puedo actualizar mis fics con mayor regularidad. **

**Aquí se los dejo:**

Todavía no estaba muy segura de la razón por la que había dicho eso, pero su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada. Ahora se encontraba cenando en la gran mesada de mármol con el hombre con el que compartiría la habitación. ¿Eso era moral? Sabía que en algún lado de la Biblia eso estaba prohibido y sabía que si el rumor se llegaba a disipar, su reputación se vería seriamente afectada.

Suspiró y levantó leventemente la mirada para encontrarlo engullendo toda la comida que Sanji depositaba en su plato. ¿Por qué a pesar de verse como un animal devorando su presa, se veía tan tierno? Ambos hombres se habían sorprendido al afirmar que Luffy se quedaría en la misma habitación que ella. No era propio de una dama, y a decir verdad, la idea la asustaba. Demasiado.

¿Qué era lo que le asustaba? ¿Qué la tenía inquieta? Desvió la mirada al notar que los ojos oscuros del morocho se posaban en ella, y rogó por que no leyera sus pensamientos.

**Esta riquísimo – **Afirmó el morocho mientras saboreaba los restos de la salsa que tenía en sus labios

**Me alegra que te guste –** Sonrió con fuerza, no lo podía mirar a los ojos – **Es el mejor cocinero del sur – **

**Se nota – **

Las palabras del morocho quedaron sumidas bajo un molesto silencio, que incomodó tanto a él como a ella. ¿Qué era? Nami intentó imaginarse un prado lleno de rosas de diferentes colores para quitarse de la cabeza, esas extrañas sensaciones de huír por la puerta. Inesperadamente, Luffy se puso de pie, poniéndola nerviosa ¿Acaso se iba a ir de allí?

El morocho caminó por el borde de la mesada hasta llegar al extremo donde la peli naranja se encontraba. Y, una vez a su lado, se plantó y lo contempló. Con su mano derecha acarició el rostro de ella. Era suave y cálido, tanto que deseó besarlo. Pero sabía que era inapropiado.

**Su… sucede algo… - **Tartamudeó nerviosa

**No…** **Yo solo… - **

Sus dedos rozaron sus mejillas, y con la yema a penas acaricio sus parpados. Sus ojos color chocolate, eran tan… llamativos, tan poseedores. Te atrapaban aunque quisieras escapar, eran más que eso, eran… cautivadores. Contempló sus labios, tan delgados y perfectamente moldeados a su rostro. Tan deseables. Y luego rozó con su brazo sus largos y anaranjados cabellos.

Todo en ella encajaba a la perfección, logrando que luciera como una antigua diosa griega. Afrodita.

Por un segundo una imagen del pasado azotó su mente. El día en que la conoció. Recordaba haberla visto caer a las heladas aguas del río, y su buena voluntad, lo había obligado a tirarse al agua para rescatar a esa desafortunada joven. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ahora se encontraría en su casa, a punto de…? ¡No! La soltó abruptamente. No. No. No. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Dio un paso atrás, como si eso fuese a revertir todo lo que había pensado hasta ese momento. ¿A punto de qué? Se auto preguntó mientras rogaba por que la respuesta no llegara a su conciencia. Supo que había palidecido cuando los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos y se acercó a él casi a las corridas.

**¿Te encuentras bien? – **Se había asustado, de un momento al otro, Luffy…

**Si, si, estoy bien, tranquila –** Apretó su mano para trasmitirle cierta paz – **Solo estoy cansado – **

**Si quieres podemos ir arriba – **Volteó rápidamente y contempló la puerta que conectaba aquel inmenso comedor con la cocina – **Le diré a Sanji…**

Pero un repentino jalón le impidió concretar la oración. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y quedaron atrapados por la intensa mirada que ambos exponían. ¿Qué acaso la tensión en ambos no los dejaba pensar? Nami fue la primera en ceder, y bajó la mirada para contemplar el suelo.

**¿Sucede algo? – **Susurró

**Yo no sé si… - **Por alguna extraña razón, algo en el morocho, no lo dejaba – **Quedarme en la noche, lo siente, es que… - **Debía pensar en algo. Que había cierta tensión incomoda en ellos no era excusa – **Mañana yo… - **

**Nojiko – **Esta vez, ella lo interrumpió a él – **Se ha ido a Misisipi – **Intentó no sollozar para no parecer dramática – **Me ha dejado a cargo de la casa, y dado la situación en todo el país dudo que pueda volver hasta luego de la Guerra que esta por estallar…. – **Se desplomó en el suelo – **Yo… estoy sola… tengo miedo, jamás me he separado de ella y… siento como si … -**

**Oi, tranquila – **Se agachó a su lado, y la tomó por los antebrazos – **Si te hace sentir más segura que este aquí contigo, me quedare junto a ti – **

**Si pudieras… solo por hoy… - **Murmuró y levanto su mirada cristalina por el llanto –**Yo, en serio te lo agradecería – **

Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, había perdido. Verla llorar de esa manera lo había obligado, como hombre a quedarse en aquella lujosa mansión de alta clase. No era que le desagradase, el problema era otro.

Subieron las escaleras de lentamente y luego de ingresar en la habitación, Luffy quedó boquiabierto. Era amplia, muy amplia. Las paredes color mármol rosado, y los techos blancos le daban una sensación de amplitud y espacio, y las velas que yacían prendidas para iluminar el cuarto, le daban el típico ambiente romántico y antiguo de una casa deseada por muchos. La cama se extendía en el centro de la habitación, una cama ancha, larga y con una perfecta colcha de color fucsia oscuro, contrastando perfectamente con el ambiente suave. Las cortinas, del mismo color que el acolchado, estaba cerradas, proporcionando privacidad y armonía, y junto a la pared derecha un hermoso escritorio del mismo tono blanco que el modular, lucía su amplio espejo y su silla tapizada con el fucsia.

Delicado. Moderno y por lo que veía, había cientos de dólares gastados en esa habitación.

Sería la habitación de ensueño de toda persona. No de él. No le importa el ostento. Solo quería que Nami no se sintiera mal. Solo eso.

**Bien… - **Ambos notaron cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, y a pesar de los nervios del momento, la peli naranja prosiguió – **Espero que no te incomode demasiado – **

**No te preocupes – **

¿Por qué le incomodaba tanto esa situación? Ya había estado en ese lugar muchas otras veces. La habitación de una hermosa dama, pero…. ¿Qué había de diferente con Nami? ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable? ¿Por qué una idea de que algo estaba mal rondaba en su mente? Algo le decía que él, estaba corrompiendo a esa educada señorita, y eso le hacía sentirse mal.

**Bien… espera un momento – **

Nami caminó hacía la puerta y luego de salir, lo dejó solo en aquel lugar. Él, intentó relajarse. No sabía bien lo que pasaba en su cabeza pero… De algo estaba seguro. La deseaba, y eso, le hacía sentiste culpable, como si supiera que lo que estaba a punto de pasar, traería severas consecuencias. No era religioso. No. Pero sabía cómo era la sociedad de ese entonces, y si alguien, si tan solo una personas se le daba por causarles una molestia, su reputación como dama pura y dispuesta a formar una familia, quedaría destrozada. Y además sabía que él no podría ofrecerle eso. Él era pobre y no estaba seguro si deseaba tener una familia, propiamente dicho.

**Basta ya – **Murmuró

Debía dejar de pensar en eso. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a las ventanas. Corrió un poco la cortina y contempló el oscuro paisaje que se abría bajo sus pies. Era increíble. Aquella mansión, aquella situación, aquella mujer… Todo era increíble, y todavía no terminaba de entender como había terminado en aquella situación. Pero la idea le fascinaba. Giró y se encaminó al escritorio de la derecha. Lujoso, precioso y bastante…. ¿Francés? Sus hermanos solían trabajar en la carpintería y le habían intentado explicar un poco de cultura básica, sobre todo Sabo, pero él se había negado. Más bien no había escuchado, ni prestado atención.

Acarició la fina madera con la que se encontraba tallado el mueble y sonrió al saber que alguien podía dedicarle semejante tiempo a un pedazo de árbol. Increíble. Contempló los objetos que se encontraban en la superficie plana. Varias cajitas, collares, anillos, aros, todo brillante y dorado. Un cuaderno de tapa de cuero cerrado y a su lado, una lapicera de tinta. Eso le llamó la atención drásticamente. ¿Qué podía llegar a haber allí dentro?

Con ambas manos, tomó el anotador y, suavemente, lo abrió para poder husmear lo que había en su interior.

**¿Mapas? – **

Escuchó los pasos que provenían del pasillo y supo que estaba volviendo. Rápidamente cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó exactamente en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una más segura mujer. Llevaba un largo camisón de color blanco, cuyo único ajuste se encontraba sobre los pechos de la mujer, para luego, caer inertemente de forma recta y aburrida sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de todo, el joven quedo sorprendido. Jamás había esperado semejante reacción y ahora que la tenía de pie delante suyo, tan entregada como deseada, sus nervios comenzaron a ir en aumento.

La peli naranja cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y ambos quedaron sumidos bajo los efectos del vino y de la luz de las velas. La intimada que había logrado la preparación previa de la habitación, solo servía para aumentar la excitación que cada vez comenzaba a ser más notoria.

Nami dio unos pequeños pasos hacía él, intentando no parecer tan impaciente, pero antes de que pudiera murmurar una sola palabra, el joven se abalanzó sobre su boca, capturándola y no dejándola escapar. Ella gimió, se entregó al placer que le producía que un hombre con experiencia la domara.

Todo aquello era tan nuevo, que ya podía imaginarse las sensaciones que la esperaban. Siempre había esperado ese momento ¿Qué mujer no lo habría esperado? Era un momento único donde las damas solían entregar lo más preciado a un hombre que valiera la pena. Un hombre que amaran. Un hombre como él.

Seguido por los besos, Luffy comenzó a arrastrarla hacía atrás, hasta el punto donde la espalda de la mujer chocó contra la pared más cercana. La necesidad, la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria, se estaban apoderando de ambos como si los pecados no pudieran aguantar ni un día más, como si el diablo estuviese ansioso por tenerlos a ambos. Soltó su boca para recorrer su descubierto cuello. La oyó suspirar con profundidad y eso lo encendió. Saber que era él quien estaba causando eso en ella, lo hacía arder.

El morocho deslizó sus manos hacía los pechos de la mujer, y los acarició por sobre la tela, haciéndola volar por el paraíso. ¿Cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin esas sensaciones? Acarició sus brazos mientras sus tibios labios, se deslizaban hacía arriba y hacia abajo, al ritmo de su pulso. Abrió sus oscuros ojos para contemplarla por unos segundos.

Se había entregado completamente a él, y eso le encantaba. La joven yacía con los ojos cerrados, tal y como si estuviera bajo un sueño, y una pequeña sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Eso lo hizo sonreír, pero a su vez, lo hizo desearla más. La necesitaba. Rompió los únicos tres botones que lo separaban de aquella blanca piel, y una vez libre, deslizó aquellos harapos hacía bajo.

En cuanto su cuerpo quedó desnudo bajo la luz de las velas, los músculos de la mujer se tensaron. Jamás había estado desnuda frente a un hombre y ahora… Luffy notó esta incomodidad y acarició su clavícula con cariño.

**Tranquila, confía en mí – **Le susurró al oído

Y luego, prosiguió con sus labios. Besó sus delicados labios y comenzó a deslizarse por su cuello. Inundó a la mujer de placer en el momento que sus labios llegaron a su pecho y mientras cada gemido lo embriagaba de deseo, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus largas piernas.

Aquella mujer era un sueño.

Sus agiles manos comenzaron a subir por sus muslos, mientras su boca se situaba nuevamente en su cuello, dándole pequeños e indefensos mordiscos que aumentaran la necesidad de tenerla. En el momento que un dedo se introdujo en su interior, notó como los ojos de la muchacha se abrían cual estampida y su ceño se fruncía bruscamente. Su respiración frenó repentinamente, y en seguida supo la razón.

Sabía que nunca… Pero… Jamás pensó que el dolor que le produciría fuera tal que…

Quitó su mano de su entrepierna y se alejó unos pasos. La miró y en seguida notó que la había lastimado.

**Lo siento, yo no… - **

**No – **Murmuró – **Fue mi culpa… - **Su voz se quebró y lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse la cara con sus manos – **Perdona… Yo no… Lo arruine… - **

**No, Oi, no lo arruinaste, yo debí haber… - **

Pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue consolarla como lo había hecho tantas otras veces.

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus comentarios. Prometo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré con mucha más anticipación. **


	8. Guerra

**¡Hola! ¿A pasado tiempo verdad? Lamento haberme demorado tanto tiempo en volver a actualizar, pasa que ahora que he terminado la cursada, estoy con los malditos finales. Y ando un poco estresada U.U Pero bueno, me he tomado un tiempito para actualizar mis fics, y no dejarlos colgados más tiempo. **

**Quería agradecerles a Law440 y a Luffy Ketchum por sus comentarios y por el apoyo que capitulo a capitulo me brindan. ¡Muchas Gracias! **

**Ahora, sin más que decir, les dejo éste nuevo capitulo. **

Abrió los ojos suavemente. Se encontraba recostada en su cama. No se acordaba como había llegado allí, pero la posición era cómoda y agradable. Una ráfaga de luz ingresaba dado a que la cortina se encontraba mal cerrada. Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que sus chocolatosos ojos se acostumbraron a la luz solar. Y luego se enderezó en su cama. Contempló su habitación, y recordó que Luffy había pasado la noche allí. Pero... No se encontraba en ninguna parte. Revisó en el suelo, debajo de su cama, incluso se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarlo detrás de las gruesas cortinas. Sin embargo, no lo encontró.

Bajó su mirada y recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Eso... Se ruborizó levemente y a pesar de no encontrarse con nadie sintió vergüenza de que la pudieran ver.

\- **Pero... - **

Tenía el camisón puesto... Eso le llamó la atención. Recordaba haber... No, la vergüenza no le dejaba terminar su idea. Se tapó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos y sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa. Al alzar la mirada, observó fijamente la nada. Ella había arruinado todo, y quizás... él se había ido tras hacerla sentirse mal. ¡Pero no había sido su culpa! ¡Claro que no! La culpa había sido de ella misma, por ser tan insegura, por estar tan nerviosa, por no poder aguantar un poco de dolor...

Colocó su mano en su vientre y frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera habían...

La puerta sonó, dejándola perpleja. ¿Acaso seria...? Desvió la mirada hacía su silla de escritorio, donde descansaba uno de sus más elegantes saltos de cama y luego de colocárselo, dijo:

\- **Adelante - **

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar al cocinero y mayordomo del su hogar. La mirada desilusionada se posó en los ojos del hombre, quien enseguida captó su curiosidad.

\- **Se ha ido temprano, dijo que debía trabajar - **

Claro. Había olvidado que trabajaba por las mañanas.

\- **Entiendo... - **

**\- Nami-san... - **Ella lo contempló curiosa - **¿Ustedes no han...? - **

**\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - **Frunció el ceño, sin embargo eso no ocultó sus mejillas sofocadas por los recuerdos - **Quiero el desayuno, ahora - **Pegó media vuelta y se cruzó los brazos

\- **Enseguida... - **

Pero su voz no sonó como siempre lo hacía, y para cuando Nami notó esto y giró para poder contemplarlo, él ya no se encontraba allí. Volvió a bajar su mirada y la posó en el suelo, quizás si había sido un error.

(...)

\- **¿Cómo que durmió en su casa? - **

Hancock golpeó su mesada con ambos puños. Sus largos y delicados cabellos oscuros cayeron sobre su rostro, disimulando sus ojos inyectados en sangre. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese pasado la noche en la casa de aquella mujer y nunca en su casa? ¡No! ¡Eso era inaceptable! ¡Totalmente inaceptable!

\- **Tranquila, hermana ¿Quizás has visto mal? - **Marigold apoyó su mano en la espalda de su hermana mayor

\- **No... Eso es lo que vi... - **Margaret negó seriamente

\- **Pero puede haber una explicación - **Sandersonia se dejó recostar en uno de los sillones de cuero que se encontraban en aquella habitación

\- **Si, tiene que haber... - **La morocha levantó la mirada y contempló a la rubia fijamente - **En cuando llegue, dile que venga a verme - **

**\- Si, señorita - **

**\- Ahora vete - **

**\- Si - **Hizo una pequeña reverencia y abandonó aquella habitación

Al cerrar la puerta, bajó la mirada. ¿Y ella se sentía mal? Al menos no había tenido que ver como el hombre al que amaba ingresaba a una casa de una mujer soltera. Cerro los puños y los apretó con fuerza recordando las imágenes. Recordando los rostros. Las voces.

**_Él se quedara esta noche ¿Verdad? _**

**_Prepara la cena para dos._**

**_Dormirá en mi cuarto. _**

Eso había sido demasiado. Escuchar esas palabras fueron suficientes. En ese momento huyó, lo recordaba perfectamente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Desde muy jóvenes ellos se habían sentido atraídos... De hecho... Respiró profundamente mientras intentaba evitar llorar. Ellos... Ambos... Su primera vez... Había sido juntos. Y ella siempre había creído que ese vinculo jamás se rompería por nada. Sabía que quizás había otras mujeres, pero por alguna razón, esta nueva era...

Levantó la mirada al escuchar pasos y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse y llorar en secreto, tal y como lo solía hacer.

(...)

Cabalgó hasta la estancia donde sus hermanos y él solían trabajar. Siempre llegaba tarde, pero esta vez, había llegado particularmente atrasado. No esperaba tener que quedarse en la casa de Nami y tampoco esperaba quedarse dormido más de lo suficiente. Luego de atar el caballo junto con los de los demás, prosiguió a ingresar al complejo de cultivos, lugar donde solía ubicarse. Caminó entre las plantaciones de manzanas por donde se encontraban diariamente sus amigos pero al no divisar a nadie se sorprendió ¿Dónde se encontraban todos los encargados de esas áreas?

Estiró su mano y tomó una de las manzanas más rojas y apetitosas del manzano, y luego de darle un mordisco, sonrió y caminó por el sendero en busca de alguien. No encontró nadie entre las plantaciones y decidió dirigirse hacía el granero donde trabajan los carpinteros. Sabo y Ace seguramente ya estarían allí. Para eso debía ir a la casa principal de Hancock y de ahí desviarse para... ¿La derecha? No estaba seguro. Preguntaría en el momento que encontrara a alguien más.

Comenzó a caminar entre los manzanos. Esa noche si que había sido extraño. Suspiró arrepentido... La había lastimado, quizás... había sido muy brusco. Debía haberse tomado eso más tranquilo, pero el momento había sido... Algo, por alguna razón, dentro de él se había encendido, y quizás si... Había sido un poco rudo, sobre todo para una mujer que jamás había...

Inesperadamente, un recuerdo aparecido en su mente. Cuando la había abrazado, mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos, probablemente por la vergüenza, por el dolor o por haber arruinado todo, no estaba seguro, pero en ese momento algo dentro de él se había conmovido. Y lo sabía por la manera en la que la abrazo y le prometió que jamás le haría daño. Pero a que se refería con ¿Daño? Ni él estaba seguro. Nami se había dormido en sus brazos y luego de vestirle con su camisón, la había recostado en su cama. Si, él se había tirado a su lado, no había podido evitarlo, y al despertar, la había contemplado por horas, preguntando que era lo que realmente no encajaba en sus pensamientos.

Al terminar la manzana, tiró el carozo y tomó otra. Algo andaba mal en su mente. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No era común, solía encontrarse con mujeres pero siempre lo había tomado como algo natural, como una necesidad. Y ahora... Ella aprecia y lo confundía... Pero la pregunta era... ¿Qué lo confundía?

\- **¿Quién eres tú? - **

La voz firme de un hombre, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró el patio que separaba la estancia de Hancock con las zonas de producción de alimentos. Allí unos extraños (Incluyendo el hombre que le hablaba) tenían a todos los trabajadores de aquellos terrenos, contempló a sus hermanoa de pie junto al resto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- **Di tu nombre - **

Luffy lo contempló mejor. Era un hombre de alto y musculoso de cabellos grises peinados hacía atrás, y en seguida notó que poseía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

\- **Su nombre es Monkey D Luffy - **Una voz que él conocía perfectamente resonó en el silencio

Luffy miró más allá del hombre que se encontraba frente a él y divisó a las tres hermanas Boa, de pie junto a esos extraños.

\- **¿Y dime? ¿Cuántos son en tu familia? - **El hombre volvió a hablar con una voz gruesa

\- **¿Y eso que te importa? - **El morocho frunció el ceño

\- **El menor de tres hermanos, así que déjalo en paz, Smoker - **

**\- Con eso basta, únete al grupo de allá niño - **

Pero al ver que Luffy no se inmutaba, la morocha y dueña de todo el recinto dio un paso al frente.

\- **Luffy hazle caso - **

Sin entender que era lo que era lo que estaba pasando, camino hacía el lugar donde sus pares se encontraban y se situó junto con sus dos hermano. Solo porque ella se lo había pedido. No iba a hacerle caso a ese tipo arrogante si ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba. Una vez en posición, el hombre al que Hancock había llamado Smoker, se puso al frente de todos y luego de aclarar su voz, comenzó con un discurso que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

\- **La Guerra que todos temían, ha estallado, es hora de luchar por nuestro país - **Comentó mientras alzaba una bandera, una bandera rayada de colores blancos y rojos cuyo extremo izquierdo poseía un cuadrado azul, cargado de estrellas - **Es por esto que un hombre mayor de edad por familia deberá anotarse obligatoriamente en el ejercito de la unión, por supuesto que cuento más seamos, mejor, pero recuerden uno, si o si - **

El pánico sucumbió entre los presentes ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Una guerra civil? Era esperable pero... ¿Tan pronto? Todos lo habían visto mucho más lejano y ahora que se encontraban en un momento decisivo donde un familiar debería asumir la carga de la guerra, el pánico estallo. Gritos, murmullos, llantos retumbaron todos por aquellos terrenos fértiles.

\- **¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - **Preguntó Sabo contemplando a sus hermano

\- **Esos malditos del sur... Siempre pensando que puede hacer lo que quieren - **Bufó Ace con el ceño fruncido - **Bueno, claramente Luffy no es mayor, por ende no irá - **

**\- ****¿Por qué no?** \- Chilló el menor

\- **Aun no tienes la edad necesaria, Luffy - **Le explicó el rubio, luego volteó hacía su otro hermano - **¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos? **

**\- Por supuesto que iré yo, no voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes dos vaya a ese lugar moribundo - **Exclamó el mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- **¿De qué estas hablando? - **Sabo lo fulminó con la mirada

\- **Soy el mayor y además, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos muera - **Se justificó

\- **¡Por 3 meses! Y además, yo tampoco quiero que mueras, idiota - **Gritó el rubio, pero luego, se calmó e intentó pensar en una solución - **¡Ya se! Ace, Luffy ya es suficientemente grande como para quedarse solo - **Ambos lo miraron fijamente

\- **¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - **Preguntó el pecoso

\- **Soy mayor, puedo anotarme junto a ti - **Le explicó

\- **¡Ni en broma, una guerra es peligrosa! ¡Puedes morir! - **

\- **¿Y qué hay de ti? No te hagas el mayor, cuando solo nos llevamos unos pocos meses de diferencia ¿Quieres? - **Sabo puso los ojos en blanco y agregó - **Quieras o no Ace iré a enlistarme, has lo mismo o no, ese es tú problema - **

Y al ver que su hermano se dirigía hacía el hombre que juntaba las firmas de los valientes, Ace salió corriendo detrás de él.

\- **Oi, espera - **Y suspiró con fuerza - **Se les hace costumbre no hacerme caso ¿Verdad? **

Al terminar de firmar, los tres hermanos se juntaron en un rincón aislados del resto de las personas. Luffy los miró furioso mientras intentaba pensar que decir.

\- **¡Oi! ¡¿Por qué no me dejan a mi?! - **

**\- Ya te dije, eres menor de edad - **Insistió Sabo

\- **¿Y qué se supone que haré? - **Abrió los ojos como platos - **¿Quién cocinara? ¿Quién...? - **

**\- Oi, vamos Luffy, tampoco es tan grave... - **Sonrió burlonamente - **Además, no pareces andar muy desocupado últimamente - **

**\- Si, ahora que lo pienso... - **El rubio se llevó una mano a la barbilla - **Anoche ni siquiera volviste - **

**\- Estaba en la casa de... - **Pero se quedó en silencio antes de delatarse a él mismo

\- **Oi... - **Sabo lo miró extrañado y confundido - **Estas completamente rojo ¿Tienes vergüenza de decirnos donde estuviste? - **

**\- No, no, no, yo... - **

**\- Bien, ya que te gusta pasar la noche allí, quédate en la casa de ella - **Al ver que sus dos hermanos se lo quedaban mirando un tanto perplejos, Ace levantó los hombros - **¿Qué? Al menos se garantizara comida - **

(...)

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los trabajadores habían vuelto a sus puestos. Los valientes ya se encontraban enlistados y esa noche, partirían hacía el sur, a enfrentarse contra los Estados Confederados. Y ahora, a ella le tocaba la peor parte. Margaret debía encontrar a Luffy y llevarlo junto a Hancock para poder tener una charla... ¿Charla? No. No tenía sentido. Seguramente le pediría que se quedara en su casa. Suspiró mientras seguía su camino hasta los manzanos. Y al levantar la mirada, allí lo vio. Hablando junto con sus amigos, como solía hacerlo.

Se acercó lentamente.

\- **Luffy... - **

Éste volteó y al verla, soltó una gran sonrisa.

\- **¡Margaret! ¿Qué haces aquí? - **

Se le acercó y rápidamente la apretó entre sus brazos.

\- **Yo... Eh... Te llama - **Su sonrisa y su tono de voz fueron suaves y entristecidos - **Vamos... Te acompañaré - **

Caminaron en silencio mientras la incomodidad aumentaba con cada paso. Luffy desvió la mirada hacía la mujer, y al contemplar como su mirada se encontraba posada en el suelo, suspiró y, aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en esa área, le tomó la mano y la obligó a frenar.

\- **¿Sucede algo? - **Preguntó un tanto desconcertado

\- **No es nada... - **Hizo lo mejor posible por no largarse a llorar delante de él

\- **Pero... - **No estaba del todo convencido

\- **Te lo juro, solo estoy preocupada por la guerra... - **Levantó la mirada y cuando posó sus ojos en los de él, soltó una sonrisa vacía - **Vamos, si me retraso, seré castigada - **

**Si... - **

Llegaron hasta la habitación principal, donde Hancock se encontraba sentada sobre su impoluta silla. Se puso de pie al verlo entrar y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa agradable. Una vez solos, se acercó hacía el morocho y con una mano le acarició la mejilla.

\- **¿Cómo has estado, Luffy? - **Dijo de manera juguetona

\- **Bien, he comido dos manzanas, espero que no te moleste - **Comentó inocentemente

**\- Claro que no, lo sabes - **Sonrió, escondiendo el rubor que emanaba su pálida piel - **Mientras que no sufras hambre, todo esta permitido - **El morocho no capto el doble sentido que esas palabras podían llegar a tener - **Pero... Preguntaba por que hoy has llegado tarde y tus hermanos han venido en horario y puntuales - **

\- **¿En serio? - **Contempló la lampara que colgaba sobre ellos. ¡WoW! Eso debía valer mucha plata...

\- **¿Por qué has llegado tarde? No me gusta que mis empleados lleguen a destiempo - **Su mano se deslizó por su cuello. Necesitaba sacarle información

\- **No he estado en casa - **Contó la cantidad de velas que podía almacenar esa inmensa lampara. 12... 13... 14...

\- **¿Ah no? - **Frunció el ceño levemtene

\- **No, debía hacerle un favor a alguien - **Bajó la mirada automáticamente. Recordaba que Nami le había pedido por favor que no se fuera.

\- **Entiendo... - **Intentó sonar lo más neutral posible, pero debajo de esas palabras, la ira se encontraba presente - **¿Y por que..? Ya que tus hermanos parten esta noche hacía el sur - **Había conseguido la información que necesitaba - **¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche? - **

**\- Debo despedir a Ace y Sabo... - **Comentó mientras intentaba pensar

\- **¡No te preocupes por eso! - **Sonrió ampliamente - **Mandaré a que te pasen a buscar con un carruaje y que te traigan aquí - **

\- **No yo... - **Su tono de voz cambió completamente - **Debo ir a disculparme con alguien, lo siento - **

Acto seguido, pegó media vuelta y la dejó sola, de pie, con las palabras en la boca. Al salir, Luffy cerró la puerta. Eso si que era un tanto extraño ¿O no lo era? En realidad, no importaba. Ahora debía ir a buscar a Mar... La encontró junto a la puerta, parada, como si estuviera esperando a que su presencia fuese solicitada.

\- **Oi ¿Podemos hablar? - **Preguntó el morocho mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba lejos de allí

\- **¡No! ¡Oi! Yo debo... - **

Pero las excusas no servirían y lo sabía. Se dejó arrastrar por aquel hombre, y recordó cuando en los viejos tiempos, aquellos arrastres significaban la mecha de pasión, pero ahora...

Luffy se detuvo y la apoyó contra la pared, poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de sus mejillas, aprisionándola.

\- **Oi ¿Qué sucede? Te noto extraña - **Pero ella ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos - **¡Vamos! Puedes confiar en mí... - **

**\- No sucede nada, te lo digo en serio... - **Desvió su mirada para evitar el contacto visual

\- **Pues, no se porque, no te creo - **Algo dentro de él, no le permitía confiar

\- **Es que... Yo... yo... - **Margaret posó sus oscuros ojos en los de él, y lo contempló profundamente - **Sioux Techihhila - **

Luffy abrió los ojos como platos. Quedó un poco atónito ante aquellas palabras. ¿A qué venía eso? Tenía múltiples significados, entonces...

\- **Oi ¿Qué dices? Yo también - **Comentó mientras se acercaba unos centímetros más a ella - **Sioux Techihhila - **

**\- No, no lo entiendes... - **

La mujer lo empujó y en el momento que encontró una abertura para escapar, salió disparada por la puerta que daba al patio delantero de la estancia.

(...)

\- **¿Me mandó a llamar? - **

Y ahora de vuelta se encontraba allí. ¿Por qué debía ser la espía de aquella mujer? ¿Qué acaso no conocía el nombre de ninguna de sus otras criadas? Todo el día había sido un loquero, y ahora, una vez más, aquella mujer la mandaba a llamar.

\- **Si, quiero que lo vigiles, dime a donde va luego de despedir a sus hermanos - **

(...)

Ace y Sabo ya habían partido. No le hacía gracia tener que separarse de sus hermanos y mucho menos, sabiendo que se dirigían a una guerra. Pero confiaba en ellos y sabía que sobrevivirían. Aun así, esperaría tener la edad suficiente y los seguiría en el camino de la patria, no por que le gustara pelear o por que fuera un extremista de sus ideas, si no que, se sentiría más seguro si pudiera tener a ambos hermanos cerca. Cuidándose mutuamente como lo habían hecho de pequeños.

Se bajó de su oscuro caballo en el momento que ingresó en el terreno de esa gran mansión en el medio del bosque. Iluminada bajo la luz lunar, se veía un tanto más hermosa y mágica de lo que ya en pleno día. Ató a su cuadrúpedo en la baranda de madera, y subió las escaleras del porche hacía la casa de aquella mujer. Se arrimó a la puerta y luego de dudarlo dos veces, la golpeó suavemente.

Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos anaranjados. Por unos segundos, ambos quedaron en silencio, contemplándose mutuamente, tal y como si se tratase de un sueño.

\- **¿Sucede algo? Pensé que solo te quedarías una noche... - **Comentó la mujer

\- **Ace y Sabo debieron ir a la guerra... - **

Nami abrió sus ojos completamente shockeada. Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo hundió en su pecho, dejando que escuchara su corazón y apretándolo con fuerza.

\- **Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien - **

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Este capitulo me ha quedado más largo, intentaré que a partir de ahora, todos comiencen a ser más extensos. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Esperaré impaciente sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos! **


	9. Tormenta de Pasión

**¡Hola mis a**m**ados lectores! Hoy estoy muy contenta de notificarles que el problema que he tenido se ha solucionado gracias a uno de mis lectores, Law440, quien se ha molestado en averiguar y hablar con el usuario acusador para probar mi inocencia en este supuesto plagio.**

**Quería, también, agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, que me han apoyado en esto y me han dado sus ánimos. Todo se ha solucionado y este hecho me ha enseñado muchas lecciones. Primero que nada, a pesar de que esta comunidad sea encantadora y muy unida, sigue habiendo gente que esta decidida a trollear a otros usuarios con tal de molestar, no solo hablo del usuario que me acusó (Mantendré su nombre en secreto, al menos bajo este ambito), sino también otros, como nuestro/a querido/a amigo/a troll que ha estado molestando por aquí (Ustedes sabrán). Pero también, he aprendido que sigue existiendo gente muy linda que me ha dado su apoyo mediante un review o un mensaje privado, que jamás dudo de mí y que "lucho" por ayudarme a seguir adelante.**

**Se que cuando subí estos capítulos alegando que dejaría todos mis fics, fui un poco precipitada. Pero estaba muy confundida y estaba frustrada dado a que yo soy la autora legítima de Believe.**

**Pero por suerte esto se ha solucionado y ahora, todo volvió a la normalidad, así que... Empezaré a actualizar mis fics. Comenzaré con éste y prometo que pronto actualizaré los demás.**

* * *

Cerró la puerta luego de que el morocho ingresara en su gigantesca casa y lo contempló a los ojos. Jamás lo había visto con esa mirada perdida y llena de tristeza. No es que lo conociera hacía mucho tiempo pero... no parecía ser ese estilo de hombre, de hecho, todo lo contrarío.

\- **Lo siento, solo venía... - **Comenzó Luffy con la mirada gacha

\- **Quédate - **Dijo con firmeza, el morocho levantó la cabeza bruscamente y la contempló a los ojos serio - **No vas a quédate solo en tu casa - **

El joven dudo unos momentos pero terminó asintiendo. No quería quedarse solo, o... mejor dicho, quería quedarse con ella. Había algo en aquella mujer que no lo dejaba en paz, algo más allá del atractivo físico causado por su desarrollado cuerpo, sus largos y anaranjados cabellos, y sus chocolatosos ojos que lo dejaban en un trance infinito.

\- **Vamos a mi habitación, haré que Sanji lleve la cena allí - **Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía arriba

Subieron a la habitación y tal y como había prometido, le pidió a Sanji si podía llevarles la cena allí. Cuando éste les subió una gran bandeja llena de alientos tanto hechos como naturales, se pusieron a comer sentados sobre la cama de la mujer. La pelinaranja tomó una uva y se la llevó a la boca mientras observaba como el morocho engullía sin cuidado. Soltó una sonrisa y el la contempló curioso.

\- **Nada... es solo que... - **Comentó avergonzada - **Eres tierno - **

\- **Tu también lo eres - **Sonrió sorprendiéndola

\- **¿En... en... en serio? - **Titubeó son poder creer lo que había dicho

\- **Claro que sí - **Soltó la manzana y se acercó a ella

Cruzó su brazo por detrás de la nuca de Nami, acercándola hacía su cuerpo. Y cuando sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la besó con suavidad. Ambos se llenaron de cierto éxtasis que los fundió por dentro y luego de unos pocos segundos, se separaron y se contemplaron serios. ¿A dónde iba todo ese que estaban viviendo? ¿Cómo terminaría la situación entre ellos? Luffy bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía encontrarse de esa manera, pensando en una mujer o en la comida que tenía delante de él, si sus hermanos, su única familia, se encontraba en el frente de una guerra que parecía ser prometedora y duradera? La mujer lo tomó del cuello y lo arrimó, nuevamente, a su pecho.

\- **Tranquilo - **Murmuró con delicadeza

E hizo silencio para que el morocho pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Éste se relajó por completo mientras se concentraba en aquel sonido completamente rítmico y sedante. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en aquel sueño que lo arrastraba desde la noche anterior. Por otro lado, Nami sintió como el peso de aquel hombre aumentaba lentamente y cuando sus brazos comenzaron a colgar en los costados, supo que se había dormido. Tomó su rostro y con fuerza lo colocó sobre la almohada. Estaba cansado, se notaba. La noticia de sus hermanos, seguramente lo había dejado en shock y eso había cambiado la actitud del joven, casi parecía otra persona. Sonrió al verle la cara, parecía la de un niño pequeño. Corrió la bandeja de plata y estiró las piernas del hombre, y una vez acomodad lo tapo con una manta.

Tomó lo que había sobrado de la cena y lo dejó en su escritorio de madera y luego de verificar que el hombre estuviera dormido, se acercó a un espejo largo que poseía en una de las paredes de su habitación y comenzó a desabrocharse su vestido. La pesada capa de tela cayó al suelo, arrugándose, y dejando expuesto el corsé blanco de la mujer. Por supuesto que lo removió, era completamente incómodo y molesto para respirar. Una vez libre, contempló su cuerpo. ¿Acaso podía satisfacerlo? ¿Era lo suficiente mujer como para él? Bajó su mirada y se contempló los senos, quizás.. quizás eran demasiados... Llevó sus manos a sus pechos y los apretó ¿Pequeños? ¿Grandes? Estaba un poco confundida, todo lo que había pasado desde que lo había conocido, la había dejado completamente aturdida.

\- **Ace... carne... - **Escuchó

Automáticamente cruzó sus brazos en forma de cruz y tapó la parte superior de su cuerpo. Contempló hacía su cama y distinguió como el morocho se daba vuelta hacía el otro extremo, pero quedó tranquila cuando dejó de moverse. Claramente estaba soñando. _Conmovedor_, pensó. Lo mejor era vestirse antes de que se despierte o de que Sanji decidiera ir en busca de la bandeja. Tomó el pijama que se encontraba tendido en un perchero y se lo colocó.

Volteó y se acercó a su cama. Ya era la segunda vez que dormía con un hombre en aquel lugar ¿Era lo correcto? Intentó pensar en su hermana ¿Qué pensaría Nojiko de todo aquello? Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Era mejor no pensar en ello, no tenía ganas de ponerse a filosofar a esas horas de la noche. Lentamente, se recostó junto a él, apoyó su rostro en la almohada continúa a la de Luffy y lo observó mientras éste se encontraba en su pequeño mundo de los sueños, repleto de Aces y de carnes.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, y los cerró. _Solo serás unos momentos, _pensó, y se quedó dormida.

**(...)**

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó un pajarito cantar en la ventana de su habitación. E instintivamente volteó para encontrarse con el morocho. A diferencia de la otra noche, Luffy se encontraba allí, con los ojos cerrado y la boca abierta, roncando y soñando. Soltó una mueca de alegría. Si, era demasiado tierno. Estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla.

\- **Uhmmm... - **El hombre abrió los ojos con dificultad

\- **Lo siento te desperté - **Sonrió apenada

Los ojos oscuros del joven se posaron en los de la mujer, y luego de unos segundos, se desviaron hacía la ventana más próxima. El sol le estaba dando justo en la vista. El sol... Sol... ¡Sol! Se paró de un salto y contempló que se encontraba vestido igual que la noche anterior.

\- **¡Ya es de día! - **Exclamó preocupado

\- **Sí, te haz quedado dormido - **Le explicó un tanto sorprendida mientras se incorporaba

\- **¡Maldición! - **Dijo mientras buscaba sus botas que se las había sacado en el momento que había subido a la cama de la pelinaranja - **¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! - **La encontró y se las colocó - **¡Es tarde! - **

**\- ¡Espera! - **

En el momento que el hombre iba a salir corriendo hacía la puerta, la mujer se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano. Lo obligó a voltear y a mirarla a los ojos.

\- **Quédate - **Fue casi una súplica

\- **Pero... tengo... - **Debía llegar

\- **Por favor... - **Frunció el ceño afligida

\- **Tengo que trabajar, necesito comer, vivir y... - **Sin dinero no comía y sin comida no vivía, era simple

\- **Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas - **Desvió la mirada - **Tienes un hogar, tienes comida y... - **¿Me tienes a mí? No, eso sonaba demasiado cursi - **El punto es... - **Los ojos negros del hombre se posaron en sus labios - **Te necesito aquí, cada vez que te vas siento que... **

Antes de que pudiera emitir palabra alguna, él la beso. Una vez más, la dejaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo es que no podía advertir aquellos besos que la descolocaban? Cuando el hombre la separó de sus labios, ambos se contemplaron en silencio. A los pocos segundos, Luffy soltó una sonrisa y agregó:

\- **¿Quieres ir a la costa? -**

**\- ¿La costa? - **Preguntó pasmada

Se subieron a un caballo y Luffy jaló de las riendas para que el animal se dirigiera a la Bahía Hingham. El cuadrúpedo salió disparado por el camino de tierra, tomó el primer sendero y luego prosiguió con el camino directo a la Bahía. Cuando llegaron a las primeras áreas con arena, observaron el hermoso paisaje que se abría delante de ellos. El mar tan azul como el hielo, las hojas de los árboles y las flores silvestres tan brillantes, le daba un aire mágico a aquel lugar, y el sol demostraba su poder tan potente en aquel cielo completamente despejado.

Luffy salto del regazo del animal y luego de tomar a la mujer por la cintura, la ayudó a descender. Cuando sus pies tocaron la seca arena, sonrió. Ese lugar era muy conocido por ellos, ya habían estado allí y ya había podido disfrutar de lo más interesante de aquel lugar, el mar. El morocho desató la tirilla que llevaba ella atada en el cuello, y cuando estuvo suelta, le quitó la capa de tela negra con la que había viajado. En el momento que la pelinaranja quedó libre, salió corriendo hacía el borde de la costa y contempló el lugar fascinada.

\- **Oi, no te acerques mucho o te mojarás - **El morocho apareció junto a ella y contempló con recelo aquel helado mar

\- **Tranquilo - **Volteó hacía él y lo contempló fijamente - **Se cuidarme sola - **Frunció el ceño pero sonrió

\- **No lo dudo - **Murmuró - **Pero aún así... cuidado - **Acarició su mejilla con suavidad

**(...) **

Empezaba a ser costumbre ya. Todas las mañanas, Boa Hancock destinaba un momento de su tiempo para poder la típica reunión informativa con ella, en donde le debía informar todo lo que sabía acerca de Luffy, a donde había ido luego de despedirse de sus dos hermanos y dónde había pasado la noche. A decir verdad, no estaba 100% segura si había pasado la noche en la casa de esa mujer o no, ya que dada la medianoche ella había abandonado la puerta del predio de aquella gran mansión para poder reponer sus fuerzas en su pequeña casa. Ingresó en la inmensa habitación que era de su empleadora y bajó la mirada cuando distinguió los penetrantes ojos de aquella mujer, observándola detenidamente.

\- **¿Y bien? - **Preguntó seria

**\- Ha ido a la casa de esa mujer... - **Murmuró temerosa por como podría llegar a reaccionar

**(...)**

Había pasado todo el día acostados en la arena seca, contemplando como el agitado mar danzaba con los vientos. Había disfrutado de un almuerzo preparado por Sanji y habían estado hablando de todo lo que sus sentidos percibían. Se habían reído, habían bromeado e incluso, Nami le había explicado sobre ciertos criterios meteorológicos lo cuales sabía debido a un duro estudio por mero interés personal.

Pero a medida que el sol iba cayendo en el oeste, ambos quedaron en silencio contemplando el paisaje y aprovechando el silencio para pensar, pensar en lo que estaban haciendo y pensar, hasta donde llegaría eso que se estaba sembrando poco a poco. Repentinamente, Luffy se puso de pie.

\- **Oi - **Ella lo miró y él sonrió - **¿Quieres ir a una fiesta? - **

**\- ¿Fiesta? - **Repitió confundida

Caminaron de la mano hasta la taberna que se encontraba en aquella área, la misma a la que habían ido a buscar al dueño de aquel bote. Sí, Nami lo recordaba perfectamente. Pero justo en el momento que iba a ingresar, la música comenzó a sonar y las risas y gritos rellenaron el lugar de alegría. La pelinaranja apretó su mano, no estaba asustada, había estado en lugares parecidos antes de heredar semejante fortuna pero eso había sido hacía muchísimo tiempo, y no sabía si volvería a acostumbrarse a ello. Luffy jaló de su mano y ambos ingresaron a aquel escandaloso lugar infestado de hombre y mujeres quienes querían disfrutar la noche, ya se bebiendo, bailando o intentando ligar para pasar la noche con alguien.

La mujer frenó de golpe en cuanto la puerta se cerró en su espalda. El olor a cigarrillo era inaguantable, el humo no dejaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la pálida luz, la música se oía muy alejada debido a los gritos y risas, y el tacto... ¡¿Tacto?! Volteó bruscamente cuando sintió la mano de otro hombre tomándola y jalándola hacía él.

\- **Hola, bombón... - **Dijo con la mirada perdida entre tragos de alcohol

\- **Oi, déjala - **Luffy los separó y arrastró rápidamente a la mujer hacía la punta más alejada de la taberna

\- **¡Luffy! - **

La mujer levantó la mirada al oír la voz de un hombre que lo llamaba tal y como si lo conociese desde hacía años. Observó a un grupo reducido de tres personas quienes contemplaban al morocho con alegría, pero cuando distinguieron que ambos iban tomados de las manos, sus rostros se enseriaron y cierta mirada curiosa afloró. Él la arrastró hasta el borde de la mesa obligándola, inconscientemente, a quedar frente a esos ojos expectantes.

\- **¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están? - **Preguntó Luffy con una amplía sonrisa en su rostro

La pelinaranja observó detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes. De un lado, sentado de manera tensa, se encontraba un hombre de tez morena y cabellos enrolados morochos, nariz larga y una clara mirada que reflejaba cuan dispuesto estaba a indagar en el tipo de relación que ambos poseía. Frente a él, se encontraban una mujer sentada prolijamente cuya mirada, a diferencia del hombre, era extraordinariamente gélida, tal y como si quisiera ocultar su sorpresa, además, su pequeña sonrisa contrarrestaba la severidad de aquellos claros ojos que no dejaban de penetrarle el corazón. Eso la asustó un poco. Y por último, junto a esa escalofriante mujer, se hallaba otro hombre, uno de cortos cabellos verdes y ceño fruncido y postura indiferente, quien yacía con su brazo estirado detrás de los hombros de la mujer. Tal y como si fuese suya.

\- **Pensamos que no vendrías - **Comentó el extraño morocho mientras le hacía señas para que ambos tomaran asientos - **Por cierto - **Murmuró en el oído de Luffy cuando se sentaron al rededor de la mesa - **¿Quién es ella? - **

**\- ¡Cierto! Oi, ella es Nami es una amiga - **Soltó una amigable sonrisa y luego contempló a la pelinaranja - **Ellos son Usopp, Zoro y Robin, son todos amigos míos de la infancia - **

**\- Un gusto - **Sonrió la morocha y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano

\- **Lo mismo digo - **Agregó Nami un tanto intimidada por la situación

\- **¿Y qué los trajo por aquí? - **Preguntó Usopp mientras los analizaba - **Me refiero... ¿No es un lugar un poco raro para traer a tu... - **Pensó dos veces antes de decir alguna palabra - **... novia? - **

**\- ¡¿No... novia?! - **Preguntaron ambos a la vez

\- ¡**No es mi novia! - **Exclamó el morocho

\- **¿Amante entonces? - **Preguntó desinteresadamente el peliverde

\- **¡¿QUÉ?! - **Grito Nami ante tales palabras ¿Cómo podía insinuar semejante cosa en público? Volteó hacía ambos lados rogando porque nadie hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras insultantes

Novia era una palabra un poco extraña. En el mundo de esa época solo había tres palabras: Casamiento, que era cuando dos personas contraían matrimonio bajo el consentimiento de Dios. Compromiso, que era cuando dos personas con el consentimiento de sus padre o tutores, decidían jurarse futuro matrimonio. Y amantes, que era cuando a pesar de las prohibiciones familiares, religiosas o sociales, dos personas decidían mantener una relación amorosa y/o sexual. El término noviazgo no era algo vigente, pero entre las clases bajas se utilizaba como un sinónimo de amantes pero con un aire un tanto más infantil. De esa manera sonaba menos brusco.

\- **Dije que era una amiga - **Insistió el hombre mientras intentaba no hacer contacto visual. Era raro de su parte, pero en verdad estaba avergonzado

\- **Perdonen si los hemos incomodado - **La mujer tomó uno de los vasos que yacían en la mesa y bebió un sorbo

\- **Sera mejor que empecemos, la fiesta ya ha comenzado - **Comentó Zoro de manera poco convincente y tomó una botella, dándole un gran sorbo

Era una experiencia bastante extraña. Era la primera vez que frecuentaba un lugar semejante siendo toda una mujer, a decir verdad, no recordaba haber ido a fiestas de ese estilo desde que tenía 10 años, y para ser honesta, ella ni siquiera se había quedado toda la noche, ni siquiera había bebido otra cosa que no fuese un poco de jugo de naranja. Sentir el sabor caliente y dulce del alcohol resbalando por su garganta la hizo sentirse viva. No era fácil de vencer, había degustado miles de vino en el tramo de una hora y jamás se había sentido mareada. Jamás hasta que esa noche, la mezcla de diferentes bebidas, el olor a cigarrillo que se impregnaba en sus cabellos, la cantidad de personas dispuestas a perder todo en aquella noche y la fuerte necesidad de sentirse incluida en aquel marco social, la llevaron a actuar como ellos.

Bebían, reían, bailaban, apostaban, alguno cortejaban a mujeres que estaban dispuestas a lo que sea, con tal de un poco de dinero. Nami se apoyó con los codos en la barra de aquel lugar y contempló de todas las botellas disponibles cual parecía ser la más poderosa. Apuntó a una botella de vodka.

\- **Esa por favor - **Dijo de manera feliz. Pero no porque lo estuviese, más bien era un efecto secundario del alcohol

\- **Sabes lo que quieres - **Un extraño se sentó junto a ella y la contempló con la mirada perdida a causa del exceso - **Yo invito, elige lo que quieras - **Sonrió desalineadamente

\- **Si te hace sentir mejor - **Sonrió y le señaló la botella a la cantinera

\- **Tengo un bote - **Agregó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Nami volteó a verlo ¿Qué era lo que estaba insinuando? - **Podemos ir a disfrutar la noche allí - **

¡¿Qué?! La mujer frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera preverlo, el extraño estiró la palma de su mano y sin siquiera preguntar, apretó uno de sus senos. Iba a golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un tercero incrustó su piña en el rostro de aquel raro, dejándolo inconsciente sobre la barra.

\- **Oi, Nami ¿Estás bien? - **Luffy la tomó de los hombros - **Oi, responde - **

Antes de que ese hombre despertara o cualquier amigo se diera cuenta que alguien lo había desmayado, la tomó de la mano y la sacó fuera de la taberna. Iba a desarrollarse un conflicto, era mejor no estar. Al salir por la única puerta, ambos chocaron contra la baranda de madera que estaba situada allí para evitar que los borrachos cayeran al mar luego de toda una noche bebiendo y mezclando diferentes tipos de alcohol. La mujer apoyó la frente sobre el extremo superior de la baranda y sus largos cabellos cayeron a su alrededor cubriéndole la vista. Luffy la tomó, nuevamente, de los hombros y la enderezó.

\- **Oi, ¿Estás bien? - **Insistió ¿Acaso había bebido tanto y él no lo había notado?

Las pequeñas sacudidas que le dio el morocho, la ayudaron a volver a su entorno real. Quiso correrle los cabellos del rostro para poder observarla mejor, pero antes de que se moviera, el viento hizo el trabajo. Sus pupilas se posaron en el cielo y su rostro tan despreocupado se tornó completamente alarmante. Abrió sus ojos como platos y murmuró:

\- **Maldición... - **

**\- ¡¿Qué?! - **Exclamó preocupado - **¿Qué sucede? - **

**-La tormenta - **Dijo igual de shockeada. Esas nubes negras estaban viajando sin parar hacía ellos

\- **¿Tormenta? - **Luffy la soltó y volteó a ver las nubes - **Están lejos - **

Nami levantó un dedo y comprobó la velocidad de viento. Ese nubarrón estaba viajando a, aproximadamente, 230 kilómetros por hora. Si no se movían, en menos de media hora los alcanzaría. Y no estaba preocupada por la lluvia, un frente frío y un frente cálido chocarían, y cuando eso sucediese, caerían granizos quien sabía de que tamaño.

\- **Será violenta, vamos - **

Esta vez fue ella quien lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró. Corrieron por la arena hasta el caballo quien los esperaba pastando por ahí. Y una vez que ambos estuvieron arriba, el cuadrúpedo empezó a galopar hacía el caminó que los conectaba con la mansión de la pelinaranja.

\- **No entiendo que pasa - **Comentó el morocho

\- **Tenemos que protegernos de la tormenta - **Afirmó seria tal y como si todos los efectos del alcohol se hubiesen esfumado de un segundo para el otro

\- **¿Pero por qué no en la taberna, todos están allí? - **Estaba completamente perdido

\- **¿Quién sabe cuando parará de llover? No quiero que Sanji se preocupe - **Respondió y apoyó su rostro contra la espalda del hombre

Cabalgaban a toda prisa cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas. Claro estaba que las nubes viajaban mucho más rápido que el pobre animal que intentaba todo por llegar a la mansión a tiempo. ¡Era tarde! A los segundos, las pequeñas gotas se transformaron en un chaparrón, una cortina de agua que caía desde el cielo. Y luego de unos momentos, el agua, se vio acompañada de pequeños y grandes cascotes de hielo que no paraban de caer con fuerza, golpeando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

\- **¡Tenemos que encontrar una lugar rápido! - **Exclamó la mujer y soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir como una piedra se incrustaba en su espalda

Luffy agudizó la vista. Nada. No se veía nada de nada. La noche se había vuelto más oscura debido a las nubes y ahora sí que estaban perdidos. Una luz sumamente brillante iluminó el cielo y cuando ésta se apagó, un estrepitoso sonido atemorizó al caballo.

\- **Tranquilo - **El hombre acarició el cuello del animal, tranquilizándolo

\- **¡Allí! ¡Vi un establo, rápido! - **La mujer apuntó hacía el oeste

Confiando ciegamente en ella, condujo al animal hacía el área que le había dicho y tal y como espero, a medida que sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y el establo estuvo mucho más cerca, lo divisó. Bajó de un salto y comenzó a buscar la entrada pidiendo que alguien le abriera y los ayudaran. Nadie respondió. No había ninguna casa cerca ¿De quién era ese granero? ¡Maldición! Cerrado con un candado. Nada se podía hacer. Los granizos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más grandes, tenía que buscar una solución urgentemente. Observó detenidamente las maderas que conformaban las paredes y cuando encontró una zona más frágil, comenzó a arrancarla para poder hacer una puerta. Pidió perdón al dueño en su mente en el momento que hizo una abertura.

\- **¡Rápido! - **

Ayudó a Nami a bajar y luego de que ésta ingresara, ayudo al animal a ingresar. No iba a dejarlo fuera. Una vez resguardados de aquel granizo, ambos se desplomaron en el suelo de paja. ¿Qué demonios era ese lugar? Sus ojos tardaron unos momentos en acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad más profunda que la que había fuera. Luffy revisó el lugar y afortunadamente, encontró un porta velas de bronce lleno de polvo y con una vela a medio usar. Buscó dos varillas de madera y tal y como le había enseñado su abuelo, comenzó a frotarlos, la paja ayudaría a que las primeras chispas se mantuvieran pero debía ser cuidadoso, no quería desatar un incendio. No era la manera más moderna del momento pero habían salido desprevenidos y no poseían azufre, cera ni nada por el estilo.

Una chispa le sacó una sonrisa, ya lo tenía. Acercó la paja y esta comenzó a emitir humo y, al podo tiempo una pequeña llama comenzó a salir. Tomó la vela y la prendió, se la entregó a Nami y luego aisló un sector al que rodeó con piedras e hizo una especie de fogata para que su única iluminación y/o calor no dependiera de esa pequeña llama. Al terminar, se dejó caer junto a la mujer.

\- **¡Al fin! - **Exclamó con un suspiro

\- **Tengo... frío... - **Murmuró mientras se abrazaba y temblaba

El hombre la contempló apenado. Estaba toda empapada, y ahora que lo pensaba, él también. Si se enfermaban, si una gripe fuerte los sacudía podrían morir tranquilamente. Luffy se puso de pie y desabrochó su camisa para luego arrojarla lejos, comenzó a desajustar su cinturón.

\- **¡¿Qué haces?! - **Gritó avergonzada mientras desviaba la mirada

\- **La ropa esta mojada, nos enfermaremos si no la ponemos a secar - **Se quitó los pantalones junto con sus zapatos y luego prosiguió con la ropa interior

\- **¡Esto esta mal! ¡No puedes...! - **Soltó un estornudo

\- **¿Ves? Te vas a agarrar una gripe - **Puso a secar su ropa en una montaña de paja y se sacudió el cabellos para sacarse el exceso de agua

\- **¡Pero no voy a...! - **Nuevamente, otro estornudo. Frustrada se puso de pie - **Bien, de acuerdo - **Murmuró

Se puso de pie y desabrochó su vestido, lo dejó caer al suelo mugroso para proseguir con el ajustado corsé que la sociedad obligaba a usar a las mujeres en esa época. Mientras tanto, el hombre comenzó a hacer una gran cama hecha de lo único que había en ese lugar, paja. Preparó un colchón y un par de almohadas lo mejor que pudo, tenía experiencia en eso, de hecho, tanto su cama como la de sus hermanos estaba hecho de ese material, y no era tan incómodo cuando se le tomaba costumbre. Levantó la mirada cuando termino y distinguió que aquella mujer ya se encontraba completamente desnuda. Su piel lucía más brillante al ras de la luz de la fogata, y recodó la noche en que la había visto por primera vez de esa manera. Contempló su espalda fijamente, era... hermosa.

\- **No estas mirando ¿Verdad? - **Preguntó mientras se cruzaba los brazos en el pecho

\- **No, no, tranquila - **Tartamudeó nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada a toda prisa - **Ya hice las camas - **

La pelinaranja miro sobre su hombro. Al menos había tenido la consideración de hacer camas separadas, después de todo, dormir en aquel lugar desnudos... Se sonrojó al pensarlo.

\- **Oi, tranquila, acuéstate tú primero, no veré lo juro - **Se puso de pie y volteó hacía la oscuridad dándole la privacidad necesaria como para que pudiera acomodarse

Volteó lentamente luego de comprar que así sea. Y contempló su espalda fijamente. Jamás lo había visto... o mejor dicho, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y ahora... Desvió la mirada por unos segundos, pero al poco tiempo la volvió a posar en él. ¿Qué había en ese hombre que la llevaba a todo eso? ¿A ese mundo de perdición y tentación? Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacía él.

\- **Oi ¿Ya estás lista? - **Preguntó, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna, volteó.

Abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarla de pie frente a él, su mirada estaba sumida bajo cierta aura de lujuria y además... No quitó sus ojos de su rostro, no entendía que pasaba, pero aun así... ¿Qué era lo que hacía? Tragó saliva.

\- **¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucede? - **Preguntó curioso pero a la vez bastante intranquilo

\- **Quiero.. - **Murmuró avergonzada, pero luego de unos segundos posó sus chocolatosos ojos en los suyos - **Quiero que me hagas tuya - **

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me ha quedado bastante largo, los últimos capítulos de cada fic me están quedando cada vez más largos, espero que no sea una molestia. He tenido problemas con este fic, he andado corta de tiempo y se me perdido una parte por lo que he tenido que escribirlo de nuevo, pero espero que el resultado haya sido de su agrado. Esperare con ansias sus reviews y prometo que pronto estaré actualizando mis demás fics... ¡Nos leemos! **


	10. Ruinas

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? ¡He vuelto después de meses y meses sin aparecer! Sé que están pensando " ¡Al fin maldita, yo que creía que estabas muerta! " Pues para su fortuna, no, no lo estoy. Sé que se alegran (O eso espero) ... ¡A lo serio! Quería pedir muchas y muchas disculpas. Sé que, una vez más, he desaparecido tiempo y los he dejado todos plantados sin saber ninguna novedad de mí o de mis fics, pero los que ya me conocen de tiempo saben que cuando estoy en época de clases, se me complica la vida actualizar y escribir, y es por eso que siempre aparezco cuando todo termino y las vacaciones me dejan un tiempo para mi vida ociosa. Sé que no es una excusa, no hay excusas para cosas como esta, menos luego de haber pasado por lo de hace unos meses y haber logrado salir adelante. Pero les prometo que he vuelto y que aprovecharé estas vacaciones para seguir y finalizar todos mis fics. **

**Muchas Gracias por su paciencia y todo su apoyo.**

* * *

¿Había escuchado bien? No reaccionó, no supo como. La contempló a los ojos con firmeza y seguridad, como todo un hombre, y respiró profundamente. Estaban a punto de cometer una locura pero... ¿Quién era el para juzgarlos? Después de todo, ella le resultaba atractiva y además...

Acarició su rostro con suavidad y fundió sus labios en un cálido beso que los inundó de placer. El momento había llegado y estaba más listo que nunca. Con el ruido de la tormenta de fondo, se sumergieron en un acogedor abrazo que entrelazó sus cuerpos con ímpetu. Estaba a punto de ser uno, estaban a punto de entregarse mutuamente y dejarse marcar por el signo de la lujuria. Con la punta de los dedos rozó su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, y sintió cada suspiró que se filtró por los labios de la pelinaranja.

\- **¿Estás segura de esto? - **

Hizo una pausa para preguntar. No quería lastimarla, no quería que su primera vez fuese un arrepentimiento total.

\- **No... - **Susurró con confianza

Continuó. Deslizó sus labios por el cuello de la mujer, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuanto, estimulándola a prenderse, a seguir con aquel ambiente a pasión que había invadido el aire. Acarició sus cabellos y los jaló para tensar más su cuerpo. Le encantaba, amaba todo de ella, su cuerpo, sus cabellos, su personalidad, su sonrisa, su todo.

Con cuidado, la ayudó a recostarse en la especie de cama que él mismo había armado, y aprovechó para observarla detenidamente. Nami desvió la mirada avergonzada y el morocho soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Pronto se le iría la vergüenza, estaba convencido de eso. Se zambulló en ella, nuevamente. Y se apoderó de su cuerpo. Apoyó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, atrapandola, y se deslizó entre sus piernas para poder dominarla, para poder unirse, de una vez y para siempre, a ella.

Ingresó con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla, intentando no herirla demasiado. Sabía que dolería y suponía que ella también estaba informada, pero aún así, quería hacer de su primera vez la más placentera posible. Se movió con lentitud, esperando que su cuerpo pudiese acostumbrarse al elemento externo que estaba invadiendo su privacidad y a medida que sintió su cuerpo relajarse, aumentó la velocidad. Con el fin de que disfrutara más, beso su delicado cuerpo con ternura y juntos se sumergieron bajo ese acto tan puro y gratificante.

(...)

Un rayo de sol se filtro por una hendija entre dos tablas de madera, pegándole en medio del rostro. La mujer de cabellos anaranjados abrió los ojos con dificultad. ¿Ya había amanecido? Se enderezó y fregó sus ojos con dificultad, la noche había sido larga y... Desvió la mirada hacía Luffy, quien yacía durmiendo junto a ella. Tranquilo, sumergido en algún loco sueño. Sonrió y se puso de pie, acomodando sus cabellos.

Se acercó a su vestimenta y la tocó. Estaba seca tal y como el morocho le había dicho. Rápidamente, se vistió y luego de tomar la ropa del hombre y verificarla, se la arrojó encima. Éste abrió los ojos, somnoliento, y la contempló con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- **¿Sucede algo? - **

\- **Ya es de día, debemos volver, Sanji debe estar preocupado **-

Él le sonrió y en seguida prosiguió a vestirse. Una vez listos, ambos montaron el cuadrúpedo que los había llevado hacía ese refugio y salieron disparados de vuelta hacía el hogar de la joven. La noche había sido increíble, la manera que en ambos habían dejado expuestos su emociones ante el otro, los había acercado aún más.

Galoparon hasta llegar a aquella gran mansión y se detuvieron justo en el momento que se encontraron en la puerta principal. Nami dio un paso al frente y golpeó la puerta con su puño. Volteó a sonreírle al morocho mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera, y en el momento que pasó, distinguió la figura de su mayor domo de pie. Observó el rostro de Sanji, estaba enojado, más bien furioso.

**\- ¿Cómo mierda te atreves? **\- Exclamó

Luffy lo contempló reservado. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Se bajó del caballo y subió los pequeños escalones que lo distanciaban del hombre. Éste lo contempló de arriba a abajo y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha.

\- ¡**Sanji! ¡¿Qué haces?! **\- Gritó la pelinaranja

Nami se arrodillo junto al morocho quien había sido derribado. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y contempló como los hombres cruzaban una mirada amenazante.

**\- Ni se te ocurra volver a llevártela de esa manera y dejarme preocupado toda una noche ¿Entiendes, idiota? **-

\- **Puedo protegerla **-

\- **Y más vale que lo hagas **-

Desesperado, quitó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendió impaciente. No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en donde, como y con quien podría llegar a estar pasando la noche su querida Nami-swan. Volteó y agregó de manera indiferente:

\- **Pasen, esta el desayuno listo **-

(...)

Se arrimó a aquella gran casona a la que los había visto dirigirse y a pesar que dudo, se animó a ingresar dentro de aquel territorio. Caminó por el camino hecho de piedrillas y subió por las escaleras y tocó la puerta con fuerza. Estaba avergonzada, lo admitía. No entendía por qué tenía que hacer eso, solo porque su jefa lo exigía. Sus manos temblaron pero espero de manera paciente mientras el encargado de atender, se dirigía a toda prisa hacía aquella gran puerta de madera. La entrada se abrió y se filtró una gran hendija de luz.

\- **¿Puedo...? **\- Sanji la contempló detenidamente - **Oh...** \- Volvió a posar sus ojos en los de ella - **Disculpe, señorita ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? **-

\- **Estoy buscando a Luffy **-

El rostro del rubio quedó pasmado. ¿Por qué lo buscaba? ¿De quién se trataba? ¿Y para qué quería ver a Luffy? Afiló su mirada pensando que quizás ella era su mujer y que todo eso era una farsa, quizás estaba usando a su querida Nami-Swan para satisfacer algún fetiche prohibido de una manera desamorada y cruel. Le hizo señas para que pasara y la guió por el salón principal de esa gran mansión.

\- **Espera aquí **-

El hombre desapareció, dejando a Margaret sola en aquel lugar. Se sintió intimidada, la grandeza de ese lugar, el color de sus paredes y el estilo de sus muebles la hacían sentirse como una intrusa, una pequeña hormiga intrusa. Y la verdad era que lo era. No entendía de qué le servía a Hancock que hiciera algo como aquello. Le había pagado bien, y no había podido decir que no, necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba todo eso. Y además, exigiría respuestas, ella también merecía eso. Más luego de sentir...

**\- ¿Que quién? **\- Escuchó una voz

**\- Una mujer rubia - **

**\- ¿Qué hace una mujer rubia aquí? ¿Qué quiere contigo? - **

\- **¿Rubia? - **

Las voces se fueron haciendo más potentes hasta el punto de que divisó a Luffy, a la mujer y al hombre en el marco de una puerta, observándola fijamente. Luffy soltó una sonrisa y corrió hacía ella con naturalidad.

**\- ¡Margaret! ¿Qué haces aquí? **-

La rubia desvió la mirada y sintió aquellos ojos color chocolate sobre ella, cayendo pesadamente, tal y como si de un martillo se tratase. Posó sus oscuros ojos en el morocho quien yacía frente a ella con una amplía sonrisa.

\- **Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte a ti, Luffy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - **

**\- ¿Que qué hago aquí? - **Repitió el morocho

\- **Te estuve esperando en tu casa anoche, nunca volviste - **Murmuró desviando la mirada, era mentira. Pero su jefa le había dado un estricto guión a seguir.

\- **¿Mi casa? - **Preguntó confundido - **¿Por qué me esperabas? - **

**\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - **La mujer de largos cabellos anaranjados dio un paso al frente

\- **Pensé que... - **Posó sus ojos en el suelo - **Como tus hermanos no estaban podríamos pasar un rato juntos - **

**\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! - **Exclamó Nami con cierta furia - **Fuera de mi casa, ahora - **

**\- ¡Espera, Nami! - **Chilló el morocho - **¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa a esperarme? No tiene sentido - **

**\- Dije fuera... - **Insistió - **Sanji-kun, sácalos ahora - **

Acto seguido, volteó y abandonó el salón. Subió las escaleras de manera solemne y luego de posar los ojos en los del morocho, ingresó en su habitación. El rubio soltó su cigarrillo y lo aplastó contra el suelo, molesto. Los contempló a ambos con el ceño fruncido y soltó:

\- **Ya la oyeron, lárguense de aquí o tendré que sacarlos a la fuerza - **

Luffy se sintió impotente. Todo se había echado a perder, todo por que... Posó sus temblorosos ojos en aquella gran puerta que lo separaba de Nami, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Alcanzó a oír el grito de Sanji pidiéndole que se detenga, por supuesto que no le hizo caso. Siguió con su camino hacía el extremo superior. Apoyó sus manos en las manijas de la entrada y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, la escuchó sollozar. Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente. La había hecho llorar. Soltó la puerta con lentitud y decidió que lo mejor era abandonar aquella mansión y continuar con su vida rutinaria. Después de todo, tenía una pequeña casa para hacerse cargo, ahora que Ace y Sabo no estaban, debía ser un desastre.

Escalón por escalón, se dirigió abajo. Sin mirar a nadie más que el horizonte y por su propia voluntad, se dirigió fuera de la estructura y luego, caminó por el gran parque junto con su caballo a fin de abandonar ese terreno. Escuchó unos pasos corriendo detrás de él pero ni se inmutó, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

\- **Luffy... - **

Volteó con brusquedad y posó sus ojos en ella. Se sentía raro, jamás había estado enojado tanto con alguien a quien apreciaba, y eso lo asustaba. Margaret dio un paso atrás al contemplar su mirada.

\- **¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? - **Preguntó un tanto frustrado por la situación

\- **Porque es la verdad ¿Qué llevas haciendo ahí que no has ido a trabajar, no entiendo que esta pasando - **Estiró sus brazos mostrando su incomprensión

\- **Solo tenías que preguntar, acabas de arruinar la relación que estaba forjando con esa mujer - **

\- **¿Qué relación? ¿El mismo tipo de relación que tenemos nosotros? - **Cruzó sus brazos sobre su torso y afiló su mirada

\- **No, no lo entiendes - **Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró - **Yo la amo - **

Cuando se percató de lo que había acabado de decir, quedó mudo. Había soltado eso delante de... Contempló a su compañera cuyas pupilas se habían dilatado. Su mandíbula temblaba y su pecho se elevaba pausadamente.

\- Y**o también te amo - **

\- **Espera, Maggy, no quise... - **

**\- ¡No me llames así! - **

**\- Pero... - **

Fue demasiado tarde. Cuando el joven la intentó agarrar del brazo, ella fue más agil. Se soltó y salió disparada hacía la maleza del bosque. No pudo hacer nada al respecto. Había sido un idiota. En solo un momento había perdido a las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todo lo quería lo terminaba abandonando? Se goleó la cabeza con su puño y montó su animal. Necesitaba volver a su hogar, necesitaba volver a su vida. Había intentado cambiar su destino y lo había echado a perder.

**(...)**

La oyó sollozar y no supo que hacer. Lo que había ocurrido esa mañana había sido una completa locura. Él había creído que ese joven podría protegerla y al final... se había encargado de destruír su hermoso corazón. Golpeó la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, quería que lo escuchara. Pero al no oír respuesta, ingresó sin permiso. Quedó boquiabierto cuando se encontró a la mujer aterrizada en su cama ¿Hacía cuanto se encontraba llorando en esa misma posición? Ingresó y depositó la bandeja que cargaba en su escritorio.

\- **Nami-san, te he traído un poco de tarta de mandarina para que comas - **Se acercó a su cama - **Y un poco de té para que descanses tu garganta - **Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus largos cabellos - **Debes comer algo, no hace bien estar tanto tiempo sin comer algo - **Ya lo estaba preocupando - **Sobre todo a alguien tan hermosa como tu - **

Necesitaba tranquilizarla. Ese maldito si que le había roto el corazón. Apretó su puño libre y frunció el ceño. Si lo volvía a ver por aquí, lo asesinaría. Ese maldito si que se había buscado ser su enemigo. Nadie lastimaba a su hermosa Nami-san y vivía para contarlo.

Inesperadamente, la mujer se enderezó y lo contempló con los ojos vidriosos. El rubio acarició su mejilla con suavidad y le quitó las lágrimas con cuidado. Su respiración era intranquila y despareja. La mujer se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Tenía razón, tenía que comer. No iba a dejarse vencer por un maldito que no valía ni medio gramo de oro. Tomó el tenedor de plata y comenzó a engullir la tarta.

**(...)**

Había preferido ir a dar una vuelta por el mar. Recordar todos aquellos lugares donde ellos habían pasado hermosos momentos juntos, lo angustiaba más. Lo había echado todo a perder y ahora, tenía que embromarse y seguir con su vida. Siguió el mismo recorrido de la noche anterior a fin de pensar. Divisó el granero abandonado y soltó un suspiro abrumador. Todo eso iba a matarlo. Necesitaba volver a su casa, ordenar todo y volver a pedirle el trabajo a Hancock. Y cuando el momento llegara, viajaría al sur a ayudar a sus hermanos mayores en la lucha contra la esclavitud. Como todo un hombre.

Cabalgó hasta su pequeña choza. Su hogar. Ninguno de los tres necesitaba mejores comodidades. Así estaba bien. Ingresó lentamente y vio que al pie de la puerta había una carta. La tomó con el ceño fruncido y distinguió que se trataba de sus hermanos. ¡Ace y Sabo le habían escrito una carta para informarle que estaban a salvo! Soltó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Encendió una vela, puesto que ya estaba oscureciendo, y se sentó en una silla a leer aquel papel.

_Luffy: ¿Cómo esta todo por allí? Aquí es un infierno. La cantidad de personas que mueren día a día, me hacen plantearme si esto es lo correcto o no. En cuento a Ace, él se encuentra bien, pero sabes como es para estas cosas. No se le dan. Más allá de eso ¿Cómo va tu vida? Sé que no ha pasado mucho pero... ¿Cómo va todo con aquella mujer? Espero que no lo hayas arruinado, recuerda si en verdad sientes algo por ella lucha para tenerla. No importa la clase social, no importa la ideología. Esperamos pronto volver contigo, tenemos muchas historias que contarte. Ace y Sabo. _

Arrugó la hoja con fuerza. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué todo le recordaría a Nami? Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Debería dormir, al otro día sería un largo día.

**(...)**

Despertó como todos los días pero esa vez, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Todo lo que había pasado en la casa de aquella mujer lo tenía confundido, de hecho, no sabía ni que hora era. Pero se puso de pie y bajó a vestirse. Necesitaba recuperar su trabajo para poder seguir viviendo. Suspiró y una vez listo, se puso en marcha.

Llegó a aquel predio lo antes que pudo. Fue a toda velocidad con tal de que Hancock le diera otra oportunidad. Ingresó a la casa que se encontraba en medio del terreno y, una vez allí, buscó la gran habitación de esa mujer. Caminó por los pasillos buscando a alguien que le pudiera enseñar el camino, sin embargo cuando se cruzó con Margaret quedó estático. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el ambiente quedó sumido en un silencio impenetrable.

\- **¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la jefa? - **Preguntó apenado

\- **Sígueme - **Murmuró ariscamente

Lo llevó por los pasillos de aquel laberinto. Y solo se detuvo cuando estuvieron delante de una gran puerta de madera blanca. La rubia ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, simplemente golpeó dos veces y abrió el picaporte para que él pudiese ingresar.

Luffy ingresó con el paso pesado. No estaba seguro si era lo correcto, pero lo necesitaba. Encontró a las tres hermanas de pie, contemplándolo. No lo atemorizaron, claro que no. La mayor de las tres, la de largos cabellos negros y ojos color cielo, se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

\- **Luffy, has vuelto - **Sonrió - **¿Dónde has estado? - **

**\- Yo estaba... - **Desvió la mirada - **Atendiendo ciertos problemas, pero ya he vuelto - **La miró a los ojos - **Necesito el trabajo, por favor - **

Se agachó, haciendo una especie de reverencia. Era lo único que se le ocurría. No sabía como afrontar aquella situación. La mujer se agachó frente a él y luego de indicarle a sus hermanas que abandonaran la habitación, lo insito a ponerse de pie. Lo contempló a los ojos de manera dulce y su rostro se tiño de rojo.

\- **Siempre va a haber un lugar para tí - **Murmuró casi en su oído - **Pero a cambio quiero pedirte un favor - **

El joven no reaccionó. Quedó mudo, esperando la petición. Inesperadamente sintió con los cálidos labios de aquella mujer se posaban en su cuello.

* * *

**Bueno lectores, hasta aquí he llegado con este fic. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus reviews. **

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Feliz año! **


	11. ¿Lo amas?

**Hola lectores ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien. Se que me he tardado en actualizar, algunos quizás ya lo saben, otros no, pero he estado de vacaciones y por eso me he retrasado en todas las actualizaciones. Espero que no les haya molestado. Pero he vuelto a sentarme frente a la computadora con una taza de café en mano y me he puesto para que todo ustedes tengan las continuaciones de éste y de los demás fics.**

**Respecto a los comentarios, me ha decepcionado no recibir ninguno el capitulo anterior. Sobre todo con las dudas que tenía acerca de ese capitulo, pero espero que éste, se animen a dejar un review con sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, para que sepa que les parece la orientación que está teniendo el fic. **

**Esta vez, esperaré con ansias sus opiniones. **

**Y aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

Había estado llorando toda la noche, de hecho todavía no terminaba de escurrir sus chocolatosos ojos de aquellas grandes lagunas que su corazón había obligado a gotear. No podía creerlo, no entendía que había salido mal. Su relación había sido perfecta ¿O no? Había compartido tanto juntos. No solo era su salvador, sino que ambos compartían el pesar de la partida de sus hermanos y además... Habían experimentado lo que era el amor en su más puro elemento. Todo encajaba, todo iba bien y.. de repente... Todo se había desmoronado por una mujer.

Si, aquella mujer había llegado a SU casa. Había llegado a SU casa y había dicho cosas que la habían obligado a dudar de la fidelidad, de las promesas de ese hombre. Y ahora que se encontraba bajo la rama de un bello árbol de mandarinas, dudaba de su reacción. ¿Había sido un poco exagerada? Quizás se había excedido y había actuado por mero instinto. Luffy no era un mal hombre ¿O si?

A lo mejor todo era un gran error. Cegada por su soledad había confiado en aquel hombre, se había hipnotizado de sus encantos, de su rostro, de su cuerpo, y había hecho cosas que no tendría que haber hecho jamás. Se tomó los cabellos entre sus manos y los jaló con fuerza. ¿Por qué era tan difícil entender sus sentimientos? Estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera podía deletrear su nombre sin confundirse, sin detenerse a pensar en aquel hombre. Contempló el cielo con un aire ausente y cuando vio esas nubes supo que se aproximaba una gran tormenta. En ese momento se puso de pie. No iba a dejarlo escapar, no sin antes hablar de lo sucedido. Juntos habían vivido cosas únicas y no estaba dispuesta a abandonar sus sentimientos por una mujer que se hacía llamar su amante.

(...)

Luffy la contempló serio. Sabía cuales eran las expectativas de esa mujer, lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía lo que quería y también sabía cual era su lugar. Necesitaba el trabajo ¿De qué otra manera se sustentaría? Además necesitaba mandarles provisiones a sus hermanos y para eso, necesitaba dinero. Dinero que vendría de un empleo, y así era la rueda en esa sociedad. Cuando la mujer comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, cerró los ojos.

Lo que más le dolía de todo eso era saber que había traicionado la confianza de Nami. Ahora, ella se encontraba herida. Y todo había sido su culpa. Nunca se iba a perdonar lo que le había hecho esa mañana y para peor... Él había arruinado su pureza, la pureza que toda mujer debía tener antes del matrimonio. Si la vida de aquella pelinaranja quedaba arruinada, él era el responsable, él...

Sentir las cálidas manos de otra mujer no lo reconfortó. Se sentía asqueroso, asqueado. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que se trataba de ella. No. No era justo. Simplemente soltó un resoplido y se dejo ser. Fue guiado hasta una cama donde tuvo que acostarse boca arriba. Pero no abrió los ojos, no quería ver. Necesitaba desconectar su mente de su cuerpo y solo así, lograría pasar aquella prueba.

(...)

Decidida a hacer lo imposible por su corazón, se había subido al primer cuadrúpedo que encontró y salió a toda velocidad en busca de Luffy. No había otra cosa que hacer. Había consultado con Sanji acerca de su necesidad de aclarar las cosas y como siempre, él le había brindado todo su apoyo.

Pero la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas y vueltas. ¿Debía ir y aclararlo todo, o debía resignarse y abandonarlo para siempre? Odiaba que Nojiko no se encontrara allí, esos problemas que había tenido que ir a solucionar y la maldita guerra que las había aislado en dos extremos opuestos del país... Ella hubiese sabido que hacer, ella la hubiese ayudado a decidirse, Nojiko siempre había estado ahí para ella, incluso cuando su madre murió, ella asumió el rol de madre para cuidarla. Y en ese momento... Nami no podía hacer aun lado su egoísmo y culpar al mundo entero porque su hermana mayor, gran consejera y única amiga, no se encontraba con ella para ayudarla.

Cuando se encontró en la casa del morocho, ya no había nada que hacer. No quedaba otra cosa que bajarse y tocar la puerta para luego, clarificar los hechos. Todas las dudas que había tenido durante el trayecto, tenían que desaparecer, sin lugar a dudas. Bajó de su caballo y subió los imperfectos escalones que la llevarían a aquella casa. Había estado allí, lo recordaba. Sabía perfectamente las condiciones en las que esos tres hermanos vivían y por alguna razón los envidiaba. Su dispocisión ante el mundo a pesar de todas las cosas, era envidiable y admirable.

Golpeteó la puerta de madera con frenesí. Estaba nerviosa. Nadie abrió. Maldición. ¿Qué acaso no se encontraba? ¿A dónde había ido? Bajó los escalones y dio una vuelta entera a la casa en busca de señales de vida. Hizo puntitas de pie y espió por la ventana más cercana. Al parecer nadie se encontraba en su casa. Era una lástima. La pelinaranja posó la mirada en el suelo, decepcionada.

Fue entonces cuando distinguió unas pisadas de animal en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y distinguió una hilera de herraduras marcadas en el barro. Asombrada, volvió hacía su animal y le indicó que caminar hacía el norte. Las pisadas la conducirían hacía Luffy, de eso estaba segura.

Así fue como llegó a un gran terreno. Las rejas separaban el espacio público del privado y cuando encontró la entrada, supo que había llegado al lugar de trabajo del morocho. Volvió a bajarse del caballo, ya le dolían las piernas de tanto cabalgar. Se acercó a la entrada y habló con una mujer que custodiaba la puerta. Al preguntar por la jefa de los cultivos, la mujer se ofreció a llevarla hasta sus aposentos. Caminaron entre los cultivos, esquivando a trabajadores y plantaciones. Nami contempló con una mirada a los rostros cansados por los esfuerzos, no era un lugar muy agradable de ver.

Cuando las filas de verde acabaron, un descampado apareció. Erguido allí, imponente, se encontraba la gran casona en la que se hospedaba la dueña de todas aquellas tierras. Era increíble, era incluso más grande que sus terrenos en el sur del país. La mujer la observó fijamente y luego avanzó. Ingresaron en la casa y cuando se situaron en el vestíbulo, la extraña le hizo señas para que se detenga, le explicó que buscaría a la encargada de ese sector para que la escoltara. Por supuesto que no emitió palabra. Le parecía bien, solo quería hablar con la jefa y luego si Luffy se encontraba trabajando allí, hablar con él. Aunque sea por unos segundos.

Cuando la mujer que la había atendido apareció junto a la rubia que se había presentado en su casa, ambas se sorprendieron. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sintió cierta chispa entre elllas, nada bueno. La pelirroja la contempló seria.

\- **Por aquí - **

Nami la siguió por aquellos finos pasillos. El papel que decoraba las paredes de madera era costoso, lo sabía. La calidad de los muebles, todos extranjeros le daba indicios del poder adquisitivo que tendría aquella mujer con la que enfrentaría su mirada. Pero no tenía miedo, claro que no. La guió hasta una gran entrada de dos puertas y se detuvo en ese momento. Dos mujeres, una de largos cabellos verdes y otra de largos cabellos anaranjados, la contemplaron sin inmutarse.

\- **En este momento se encuentra ocupada - **Dijo la rubia, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Margareth

\- **¡¿Qué!? - **¿Era un chiste? ¿Para que la había llevado hasta allí si no iba a poder hablarle?

\- **Solo te traje hasta aquí para que veas algo - **

La mujer le hizo señas para espiara la habitación desde la cerradura de la puerta. Dudo por unos segundos, pero finalmente se animó a hacerlo. Se agachó levemente y apoyó su ojo en aquel gélido metal.

Se le heló la sangre, tuvo que alejarse a los pocos segundos. Era demasiado. Una cosa era escuchar, o imaginar, otra cosa era ver. Ver con los propios ojos. Tragó saliva y su rostro se tornó pálido. Cuando volteó se encontró con la mirada de la mujer quien, sin expresión alguna, agregó:

\- **Él es así, no hay nada que lo haga cambiar - **Dio un paso adelante y apoyó su mano en el hombro - **Yo también lo estoy sufriendo, pero sé más inteligente y olvídalo antes de que sea tarde - **

Esas palabras fueron suficientes. No pudo resistir más, salió disparada por el suelo de madera. No quería ver más, no quería saber más nada. Solo quería desaparecer. Mientras corría por los largos pasillos de plantaciones de manzana, pensó que lo mejor sería tomar el primer carruaje al sur, era peligroso pero quizás era lo mejor. Era menos doloroso enfrentar el sufrimiento de la guerra, que enfrentar el sufrimiento del amor. Subió a su cuadrúpedo y sin siquiera decir nada, salió disparada por el camino de tierra seca.

Odiaba el mundo, odiaba la vida, odiaba el amor, odiaba todo.

**(...)**

Fue más rápido de lo que pensó. Se había desconectado todo ese tiempo, había vagado por su pasado, por su feliz pasado. La mejor etapa de su vida, cuando era un niño inocente que solía jugar con sus hermanos y vivir miles de aventuras. Ya había quedado atrás, el trance lo había transportado a ese momento, pero estaba claro que jamás volvería. Luego de poder vestirse salió de la habitación en donde Margareth lo esperaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Las hermanas de Hancock ya se habían marchado de allí y eso le resultó un poco extraño.

Terminó de acomodarse la remera cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Soltó un suspiro, estaba cansado de todo eso.

\- **Al menos recuperé mi trabajo - **

No hubo respuesta alguna. Eso le llamó su atención, sabía que estaba enojada pero... ¿No hablarle? Eso ya pasaba a otro límite.

\- **Oi ¿Qué sucede? ¿En verdad no vas a hablarme? - **

**\- Ha venido a verte - **Dijo inesperadamente

\- **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nami?! - **Le expresión del morocho cambie radicalmente

\- **Si... Ella se ha ido hace un rato - **Posó sus ojos negros en los de él

\- **¿Pero, por qué? - **¿Qué sentido tenía?

\- **Sabe lo que pasó del otro lado de esta puerta - **Sonó muy dura

\- **¡¿Qué?! ¿Le dijiste? - **

\- **Lo vio - **

**\- ¡¿De qué mierda me estas hablando?! ¡¿Por qué le mostraste...?! - **Su tono comenzó a elevarse

\- **Para que se de cuenta de una vez por todas lo que eres - **Lo interrumpió - **Parece ser una buena persona, no quiero que lastimes su corazón como lo has hecho con el mío - **

Un silencio inundó el pasillo. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos mientras Luffy procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y con la voz baja y firme, acotó:

\- **No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Yo amo a esa mujer y si lastime su corazón, fue por culpa tuya - **

Acto seguido abandonó la habitación, sumiendo a la rubia en un silencio abrumador.

**(...)**

Cuando Nami llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue correr a abrazar a Sanji. Necesitaba contención, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara llorar y le diera palabras de animo para poder superar aquel dolor. Se agarró de su camisa y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

\- **¿Qué sucedió? - **

Atónito, el rubio la sostuvo para que no se derrumbe. Se sentó en un sillón y acarició sus cabellos mientras le preguntaba que era lo que había pasado. Escuchó todas y cada una de sus palabras con atención y cuando la mujer finalizó su relato, se ofreció a calentarle el agua para un baño caliente. La obligó a aceptar. Le preparó un té y una rebanada de su tarta favorita para que pudiera disfrutar y calmar sus nervios.

En el momento que el esbelto cuerpo de la pelinaranja tocó el agua caliente, se derrumbó. Se dejó caer en la tina y relajó sus músculos. Lavó sus hinchados ojos con apuro, quería dejar de sufrir, dejar de llorar, dejar de recordar. Necesitaba paz. Y no había nada mejor que eso, disfrutar de aquellas atenciones que Sanji le preparaba con tal de que dejara de sufrir.

Más tranquila, volvió a su gran habitación. Su pijama decoraba su suave piel y sus mojados cabellos caían cual cascada sobre su espalda. Ingresó con cuidado y cuando apagó la vela, no se limitó a recostarse. Caminó hasta la ventana más cercana y la abrió de par en par. Contempló el cielo por unos segundos.

Las estrellas eran únicas, la luna fascinante. Todo era tan perfecto, excepto su vida. Su existencia no tenía nada de perfección. Soltó un gran y sonoro suspiro y contempló el horizonte. El viento había cambiado y las nubes comenzaban a preparar su ofensiva desde el oeste. Cuando Nami distinguió que la tormenta que se avecinaba no era una simple sumatoria de rayos, vientos y agua, temió por todos aquellos que llamaba hogar al aire libre. La tormenta que se avecinaba no era una cualquiera.

**(...)**

El tormentón que azotó el noreste de los Estados Unidos fue devastador. Duró casi tres días seguidos y ni el ganado, ni las plantaciones pudieron recuperarse de aquel huracán. Cuando la lluvia cesó, la pelinaranja aprovechó para salir a verificar sus pequeñas mandarinas. Un desastre, eso era lo que eran. Un lindo y gran desastre.

Eso la hacía enojar. Las mandarinas de su querida madre habían quedado destruidas por una masa de tormenta que había arrasado el estado. ¡Maldición! Eso si que molestaba. Recolectó las frutas que encontró sanas en un canasto y volvió a su hogar con el fin de preparar muchas comidas con ellas. Debían consumirlas antes de que se echaran a perder.

\- **Oi, Nami - **

La mirada de Sanji en cuanto ingresó en la cocina la sorprendió.

\- **Hay alguien esperándote en el vestíbulo - **

Por el tono de voz y su mirada, sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno. La canasta resvaló de sus mano y salió disparada hacía el vestíbulo principal de la casa. Y por más de que hubiese preferido simular que estaba enferma, fue inevitable. Aquellos cortos cabellos rubios y ese arrugado vestido de sirvienta, la obligaron a ponerse seria. ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora?

La mujer la contempló con la mirada avergonzada. Casi que le daba miedo contemplarla a los ojos.

\- **Perdona por venir de esta manera - **

**\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? - **Tendría que hablar seriamente con Sanji acerca de quien podía ingresar a su casa y quien no.

\- **Quería hablarte acerca de Luffy - **¿Qué? ¿Quería venir a decirle lo que ya sabía?

\- **Escucha, ya no me interesa nada que lo incumba ¿Entiendes? Ahora sal de aquí - **

Estuvo a punto de voltear y alejarse de ella, pero la tomó de la mano y la jaló para quedar frente a ella, nuevamente.

\- **Fue toda mi culpa - **

Nami la contempló sorprendida, aun así, escondió su rostro bajó una mirada gélida y fría.

\- **Yo... Yo pensé que era importante para él y lo era... Pero... No de la manera que creí - **Desvió su mirada - **Me daba envidia la manera en que hablaba de ti y esas cosas, porque yo pensé que me lo estabas quitando - **Soltó un tímido suspiro - **Me equivoque y me costó darme cuenta de que en realidad, lo que él siente por ti es genuino y... - **

**\- No vengas a decirme estupideces que se cruzaron por tu cabeza - **

Sonó muy maleducada, no hacía falta que se lo marcaran. Pero ya estaba harta de escuchar cosas que solo servían para lastimarla más. Había visto, oído y vivido mucho, demasiado para ella... Y ya no quería pensar más en Luffy y mucho menos oír de él.

\- **Te pido de buena manera que salgas de MI casa y me dejes completamente sola - **Forcejeó y se liberó de las manos de aquella mujer - **Sé perfectamente lo que he visto y tu misma me lo mostraste, ahora vete - **

Cuando Sanji apareció para verificar que se trataban todos esos gritos, Nami aprovechó para marcharse. Él sabría echarla de manera más discreta. Ella no estaba para ser cordial, no tenía el humor para hacerlo y menos luego de aquella desagradable presencia. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y se encerró en su habitación dando un último portazo. ¿De qué venía a hablarle? ¿Qué Luffy si la amaba? ¡Por Dios! Ella lo había visto todo y ahora quería venderle la idea de que él si la quería. No era tan estúpida. Estaba segura que Luffy la había convencido para que fuera a decirle eso, tampoco le sorprendía.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, haciendo presión. Su cabello cayó a sus lados, generando una cortina anaranjada. Estaba cansada, cansada de todo eso. ¿Cómo tenía que tomarse el comentario de esa mujer? ¿Él si la amaba? ¿Por qué estaba dudando? Hacía segundos estaba tan segura de que no había nada que lo atara a los recuerdos de ese hombre y ahora... La duda la estaba invadiendo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que la obligó a levantar la mirada. Sanji apareció en el umbral, algo preocupado. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- **He escuchado todo -**

**\- Lo sé - **

**\- ¿Vas a ir a hablar con él? - **Preguntó

\- **¿Para qué? La última vez que intenté hacerlo fue para peor... - **

**\- ¿Lo amas? - **

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

\- **Si... - **

**\- Entonces... - **El rubio se puso de pie y la contempló a los ojos - **¿Vas a renunciar tan fácilmente? - **

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que ha sido más largo que el anterior, aunque no hubo mucho dialogo en la primera parte. Estaré esperando sus comentarios con ansias.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	12. Visita Inesperada

**¿Cómo andan lectores? Esta vez no me he tardado tanto tiempo ¿Verdad? Mejor así. Bueno, ha llegado el turno de éste fic así que primero que nada, quería agradecerles los comentarios a solitario196 y a Luffy Ketchum. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! **

**Aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

Aquellas palabras de Sanji la dejaron algo estupefacta. ¿Renunciar tan fácilmente? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Lo contempló a los ojos por unos segundos intentando deducir que era lo que quería que hiciera, pero al no encontrar la respuesta, se limitó a decir:

\- **No se que es lo que tengo que hacer - **

**\- Tienes que ir a buscarlo - **El rubio tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la contempló fijamente - **Debes ir y hablar con él, solucionar las cosas - **

Nami sintió con la cabeza y soltó una leve sonrisa. Amaba poder contar con alguien cuando lo necesitaba. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el espejo más cercano, necesitaba estar presentable. Al confirmar que su apariencia era la correcta, bajó las escaleras dando grandes pasos y corrió hacía el patio delantero de la gran mansión que llamaba hogar. Se dirigió a los establos que había a pocos metros y montó uno de los caballos que más amaba y respetaba, un hermoso ejemplar blanco. Automáticamente lo obligó a galopar.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Luffy. No tenía donde podría llegar a estar. Quizás en su casa, o tal vez en su trabajo. Pero estaba segura de quien podría decirle. Cuando divisó su silueta caminando en medio del camino, aminoró la velocidad. Obligó al cuadrúpedo a pararse junto a Margareth y la contempló desde la seguridad de su altura.

\- **¿Dónde lo encuentro? - **Fue cortante

Todavía no terminaba de perdonarla. La rubia la contempló algo sorprendido, jamás creyó que ella fuera capaz de cambiar de idea tan rápido. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

\- **Esta en el pueblo, ayudando a la gente que ha perdido la casa por culpa del temporal - **Margareth apuntó hacía una dirección

\- **Gracias - **Contempló el horizonte - **Vamos - **

El caballo salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble. No había tiempo para otra cosa, tenía que llegar a Luffy antes de que todo fuese muy tarde. Cada segundo era crítico y cada segundo sufría un poco más. Tomó la ruta que Margareth le había señalado y luego de varios kilómetros, distinguió las primeras cabañas del pueblo.

Ingresó y aminoró la velocidad. Las casas estaban destruidas. El temporal había hecho lo suyo, y las pobres familias se encontraban varadas en medio del frío y la humedad que había dejado la tormenta. Se bajó del caballo y distinguió que al final de la cuadra, todos los hombres se encaminaban hacía una pequeña casa con repuestos de madera, clavos y herramientas. Si en verdad Luffy se encontraba ayudando, debía encontrarse allí.

Salió corriendo hacía allí. Necesitaba encontrarlo urgentemente. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar pero no le importó, nada importaba más que poder hallarlo. Su largos cabellos se balancearon con gran brusquedad y su tuvo que levantar la falda de su vestido para no caer a causa del barro. No le importaba ensuciarse, ya nada le importaba.

Cuando lo distinguió sosteniendo un tronco de madera oscura, soltó una gran sonrisa. ¡Al fin!

\- **¡Luffy! - **Gritó

El morocho se dio vuelta algo sorprendido ¿Quién lo llamaba a los gritos de esa manera? Cuando distinguió que se trataba de aquella mujer, soltó el elemento y lo dejó caer al suelo. Abrió los ojos pasmado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Creía que lo odiaba, que no quería ver nunca más en la vida.

La abrazó en el momento que la mujer se incrustó en su cuerpo y la apretó contra su pecho con gran fuerza. No entendía que estaba pasando pero le agradecía a quien fuese por aquella oportunidad. Se despegó de la mujer y la tomó de los hombros.

\- **¿Qué sucede? - **Preguntó confundido - **Creí que no me querías ver más -**

**\- Eso creía - **Bajó su mirada - **Pero me di cuenta que estaba confundida - **

Los ojos del morocho se posaron en ella cual dos veloces luces oscuras.

\- **Sé que todo fue un mal entendido, que no tuviste la culpa de todo eso - **Apoyó su frente contra el pecho del joven

\- **No quería lastimarte, no quería hacerte sufrir - **La apretó contra su pecho una vez más - **Perdóname - **

**\- Si quieres que te perdone - **Se separó abruptamente de él - **Tendrás que cásate conmigo - **Sonrió

Todos los que se encontraban alrededor de ellos, quedaron en silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser que una mujer le pidiera matrimonio a un hombre? Eso era totalmente fuera de lugar, tanto que quedaba como si la mujer fuese una cualquiera. El morocho, sorprendido, acarició sus cabellos, y luego de soltar una carcajada, sonrió.

\- **Eres la única mujer con la que me casaría - **

**(...)**

**1862**

Los preparativos consumieron su tiempo, pero a principio de 1862 todo estaba resuelto y ambos estaban preparador para afrontar lo que todos llaman matrimonio.

Desde aquel día, el morocho se había mudado a la casa de la pelinaranja y solo volvía a su hogar en busca de las cartas que sus hermanos mandaban desde el frente de batalla. Todo iba bien, todos sabemos que el norte sería el vencedor, pero todavía la guerra tomaría tres años más en definirse. Y mientras los meses pasaban, lo único que Luffy tenía testigo de sus hermanos eran sus cartas.

Se casaron en una pequeña capilla de madera, alejados de todos. Muy pocos tuvieron acceso a esa discreta boda que nadie esperaba. Nadie jamás creyó que vivirían para ver a Luffy esposar a una mujer, no dado al tipo de hombre que era.

Y los meses habían pasado y pasado, y para noviembre de 1862 había tenido su primera hija. Lucy había nacido a mediados de noviembre cuando los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. La pequeña, de cabellos anaranjados, era la viva réplica de su madre. Todo el mundo lo decía. Pero al pesar de la hermosa vida que ambos habían dado, no terminaba de acaparar la muerte que estaban viviendo hacía el sur del país, en la frontera de ambos bandos.

**(...)**

**_1864_**

Los meses habían pasado. Las estaciones el año habían llevado a Estados Unidos por cálidos veranos, otoños anaranjados, nevados inviernos y floreadas primaveras. Y en cuanto a la guerra. El norte se posicionaba triunfante pero el sur, todavía no aceptaba la rendición inminente.

¿Y nuestros protagonistas? El sol de esa mañana era templado. El verano comenzaba a notarse y el calor invadía el país como todos los años. Luffy quien llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas, se encontraba cavando un agujero para plantar un árbol de manzanos. Había renunciado a su trabajo en aquella estancia, ya no lo necesitaba. Ahora, se dedicaba la carpintería en la mansión que había adoptado como hogar.

Una niña salió corriendo desde el interior y se agarró de los pantalones de aquel morocho. Éste volteó con una sonrisa, clavó su pala en la tierra y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- **¿Qué sucede, Lucy? - **

\- **Mira esta flor que he encontrado - **La niña estiró sus cortos brazos y le mostró un pequeño pimpollo de una rosa blanca

\- **Es muy linda - **Sonrió, tal y como lo era ella. Por supuesto.

La pequeña Lucy ya tenía un año y medio, y era toda una habladora. Le encantaba correr, jugar y hablar de todo lo que hacía, pensaba o veía. Claramente eso lo había sacado de él. Con su mano libre sacudió sus cabellos.

\- **Oi, no - **Dijo con su voz aguda. Frunció el ceño - **Me despeinas - **

\- **Lo siento, lo siento - **Rió

Se sacudió el sudor de la frente y decidió que lo mejor sería ir dentro. Necesitaba beber algo. El calor lo estaba matando y el trabajo físico, solo empeoraba la situación. Si seguía transpirando así, se deshidrataría con fuerza y eso era peligroso.

Al ingresar en la cocina, apoyó a la pequeña en la mesada de madera y la contempló a los ojos. La niña todavía estaba seria, no le había agradado nada que la hubiese despeinado.

\- **¿Sigues enojada? - **Preguntó incrédulo ¿En serio era para tanto?

La pequeña desvió la mirada furiosa. No iba a hablarle hasta que se disculpara de verdad, y eso implicaba un juguete o algún favor.

\- **Eres igual que tu madre - **Sonrió y le besó la frente

Volteó hacía Sanji quien yacía de pie frente a la fogata que utilizaban como horno, y luego de tirar algunas verduras picadas en la hoja que colgaba de una cadena, volteó hacía ambos. Soltó una leve sonrisa al ver los ojos de la pequeña. Era preciosa igual que Nami.

\- **¿Quieren algo para beber? - **

Al ver los ojos iluminados de ambos, se dirigió a uno de los placares donde guardaba las bebidas y todo aquello que necesitaba frío. Sacó un jarrón de vidrio y sirvió en dos vasos, jugo de mandarinas. Tomó los dos vasos y se acercó a ambos.

\- **¿Cómo va el trabajo? - **Le preguntó al morocho

\- **Bien, pero este calor va a matarnos a todos - **Suspiró y dio un sorbo

Al oír la puerta principal, la niña pegó un saltó y salió corriendo hacía el salón.

\- **¡Mamá! - **Exclamó

El morocho negó con una sonrisa, el nivel de energía de esa pequeña era increíble. Apoyó su bebida en la mesa y se dirigió al salón. Cuando ingresó, la divisó de pie, sosteniendo una gran canasta de paja e intentando escuchar todo lo que su hija le quería contar. Los ojos de Nami se levantaron y ambos cruzaron sus miradas. La mujer se mordió el labio inferior intentando decirle que la pequeña no paraba de decir cosas y cosas. Apoyó la canasta en uno de los sillones y se agachó a saludarla.

\- **¿Cómo esta mi princesa? - **Preguntó con una sonrisa

\- **Papá me despeinó - **Bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- **¿En serio? - **Levantó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo al morocho - **Es muy malo de su parte - **

Luffy se acercó a grandes pasos y añadió:

\- **Lucy ¿Por qué no vas a que Sanji te de unas galletas? - **

No podía negar que eso lo había heredado de él. Los ojos de la pequeña se volvieron cristalinos y en seguida, salió disparada hacía la cocina.

Cuando los adultos se quedaron solos, el rostro del hombre se volvió serio. Se acercó a la que ahora era su mujer y le dio un sonoro beso. Acto seguido, apoyó su mano en el vientre de la pelinaranja y preguntó:

\- **¿Cómo están? - **

**\- El doctor dijo que todo esta en orden pero que no debo esforzarme mucho - **Murmuró y desvió su mirada - **Si hago algún esfuerzo puedo llegar a perderlo - **

**\- Estoy pensando en contratar un médico para que se quede contigo, aquí las 24 horas - **Comentó

\- **No es necesario, no me molesta ir hasta el pueblo - **Le explicó mientras tomaba la canasta y se alejaba de él - **Ir en el carruaje me ayuda a traer las compras - **

La mujer se encaminó a la cocina donde su pequeña disfrutaba de unas galletas caseras hechas por su cocinero. Saludo al rubio y le tendió la canasta con todas las cosas que había comprado en el pueblo.

\- **¿Hay algo para mi? - **Preguntó la pequeña con cierto tono interesado

\- **Pues... No - **Sonrió la pelinaranja. Volteó hacía el cocinero - **Oi Sanji ¿Ha habido alguna carta de Nojiko? - **

Estaba preocupada ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Hacía casi tres años que no tenía noticias de su hermana. Algo le decía que estaba bien, de hecho estaba tranquila, pero aun así... Le había escrito cientos de cartas. Algunas antes del casamiento, otras luego. Le había escrito cartas donde le explicaba que sería tía e incluso luego de tener a Lucy, había insistido en que tenía que volver para conocer a la pequeña. Últimamente, con la noticia de su segundo embarazo, le había vuelto a escribir, ansiosa porque esta vez, la carta arribara a destino. Pero hasta el momento, no había habido respuesta.

\- **Nada - **Comentó serio, sabía lo doloroso que era para Nami eso

\- **Las cartas de mis hermanos tampoco llegan hace rato - **Murmuró el morocho ingresando en la habitación - **Con el país en crisis, las cartas no son importantes - **Se rascó la nuca - **Cuando todo esto acabe, todo volverá a la normalidad - **

**\- ¿Pero cuándo acabará? ¡Esta guerra lleva 3 años! - **Exclamó la mujer

Inesperadamente, sintió cierto mareo. Se agarró de la mesada y se dejó caer al suelo con delicadeza. Luffy esquivó la mesa a toda velocidad y la sostuvo para que no se desplomara.

\- **¡Nami! ¡¿Estás bien?! - **

La mujer se acarició el vientre con cuidado y soltó un suspiro. Estaba débil, su segundo embarazo no estaba siendo tan placentero como el primero. Necesiaba relajarse, no esforzarse, ni ponerse nerviosa por cosas sin sentidos. Ni sus gritos, ni nada detendría la guerra. Su hermana estaba bien, lo sentía. Y cuando esos problemas políticos acabasen, la volvería a ver.

Se puso de pie con ayuda del morocho y se pasó la mano por la frente.

\- **Estoy bien - **Murmuró - **Iré arriba a descansar un rato - **

\- **Yo te llevo - **

Luffy la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó en el aire. La cargó por el salón y luego a traves de las escaleras. Ingresó en el cuarto de la pelinaranja (Que ahora le pertenecía ambos) y la recostó en la cama. La acomodó con suavidad y le dio un delicado beso.

\- **Descansa, ambos lo necesitan - **

Le dio otro beso en el vientre y la dejó en paz. Necesitaba descansar, por ella y por el bebé que cargaba. El hijo de ambos.

**(...)**

Acarició los cabellos de la pequeña Lucy con suavidad y al corroborar que estaba dormida, abandonó la habitación. Se llevó con él la vela que utilizaba para poder leerle un cuento a su pequeña e ingresó en su propia habitación. Nami ya se encontraba dormida, eso le hizo soltar un suspiro. No quería que le pasara nada, a ninguno de los dos.

Algo lo tenía preocupado. No sabía que. ¿Acaso era la situación de la guerra? ¿Su esposa y su hijo no nacido? ¿La razón por la que no llegaban las cartas? ¿No saber nada acerca de sus hermanos mayores en años? No estaba seguro. Todo lo estaba estresando y no sabía cual era su inquietud hasta que esa noche Sanji los despertó abruptamente.

\- **¿Qué pasa? - **Preguntó la pelinaranja mientras se enderezaba

Era la mitad de la noche, el cielo estaba despejado pero el viento agitaba los muros con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? No era un tifón ni nada parecido, Nami se hubiese dado cuenta de esa antes de que el temporal comenzara. Entonces... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- **Luffy - **El rubio posó sus ojos en él - **Un hombre te está buscando - **

**\- ¿A mi? ¿Un hombre? - **Al ver que el rubio afirmaba, se puso de pie - **Hazlo pasar, en seguida bajo - **

Se cambio la ropa de dormir por una camisa y un pantalón. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? ¿Y qué querría? Una vez listo se dedicó a bajar las escaleras. La curiosidad lo estaba matando. Al llegar al salón principal de la casa, su corazón se detuvo al distinguir al hombre que yacía de pie frente a él.

\- **¿Sabo? - **

¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermano allí? Lo contempló de arriba a abajo, lucía cansado y la expresión de su rostro se había tornado más serio, tal y como si la guerra lo hubiese obligado a madurar por completo.

\- **Luffy - **Sonrió levemente y al morocho le llamo la atención - **Has cambiado mucho - **

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tu... - **Estaba confundido

\- **Luffy... - **Suspiró y bajó su mirada - **Ace ha muerto - **

Su mundo se derrumbó.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y quería avisarles que a partir de aquí el fic comienza su culminación. Ya hemos pasado la mitad del fic hace unos capítulos así que sepan que no durará más de cinco o seis capítulos. Sé que no ha durado mucho pero espero que les haya gustado de todos modos. **

**Estaré esperando sus comentarios con ansias. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	13. Decisión

**Hola lectores ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con otro capitulo de Aprendiendo a Amar, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Luffy Ketchum y a solitario196.**

* * *

No supo que hacer. No sabía que pensar, que decir, ni siquiera sabía si sentarse o mantenerse de pie. Sus piernas estaban temblando de manera espasmódica en el momento que el rubio lo tomó de los ojos. Luffy contempló la mirada de su hermano, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Luego de casi tres años de guerra, él lucía mucho más duro. Inquebrantable. Su rostro estaba más curtido, sus cicatrices más marcadas, más profundas, y su mirada vacía. Luffy estaba seguro de que Sabo había visto la muerte una y otra y otra vez. Y durante ese tiempo había asesinado y visto asesinar cientos de veces. No hacía falta preguntarle, lo veía en sus opacos ojos.

En ese momento sintió que la culpa lo carcomía lentamente. Él había vivido todos esos años en un mundo alejado de la muerte y la sangre, alejado de la guerra y la destrucción. Todos esos años, los había pasado junto a su esposa, su hija y su segura rutina en las tierras del norte. Mientras, sus hermanos habían vivido el infierno mismo. Sus pupilas comenzaron a temblar a medida que unas lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse sobre sus mejillas.

\- **Ace...- **Murmuró

\- **Tranquilo - **

**\- ¿Qué esta pasando? - **

La voz de Nami resonó en todo el salón, ambos hombres voltearon, y al divisarlos desde el pasillo interno de la casa, bajó las escaleras a grandes pasos. Corrió hacía ellos a toda velocidad y se detuvo cuando los tuvo frente a ella. Contempló al morocho y luego al rubio. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué...?

\- **Mi hermano Ace... - **La voz de Luffy sonaba quebrada - **Esta muerto - **

**\- ¡¿Qué?! - **

La mujer lo abrazó con fuerza mientras intentaba procesar toda aquella información. Todo eso parecía un sueño. Un hombre se presentaba en la casa a esas horas que resultaba ser uno de los hermanos de su marido y ahora resultaba que había vuelto para informarle que su otro hermano había muerto en batalla.

\- **No lo creo - **Murmuró la pelinaranja mientras acariciaba los cabellos del morocho

\- **Él... recibió varios balazos en la espalda mientras estaba en la primera línea. Nadie pudo hacer nada - **Explicó Sabo - **Varios de sus órganos habían sido atravesados por balas de plomo - **Caminó hasta uno de los asientos y antes de sentarse, preguntó - **¿Puedo? - **

**\- Por supuesto - **Nami ayudó a Luffy a tomar asiento junto a su hermano mayor - **¿Quieres darte un baño? Le pediré a Sanji que caliente agua - **

**\- Si no es mucha molestia - **La sonrisa del rubio era apagada y sin energías

\- **Sanji - **La mujer volteó - **Ya lo escuchaste. Luego prepara algo para comer, yo me encargo de tener lista una habitación - **

Mientras el hermano de Luffy tomaba una ducha caliente en el cuarto de baño de aquella mansión, Nami se encargó, personalmente, de preparar la habitación de huéspedes para que pudiera pasar la noche allí. Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacía la cocina para verificar que la cena estuviera en buen camino. Y al ingresar, sintió aquel olor exquisito ¿Cómo había dudado? Sanji no solo era eficiente en su profesión, sino que también, sumamente responsable. Soltó una leve sonrisa y volvió a dirigirse al gran salón donde el morocho se encontraba sentado en uno de sus sillones favoritos.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, el alma vacía. Se sentó a su lado. No lo culpaba, después de todo, la noticia era devastadora. Ella se hubiera sentido de la misma manera si la noticia hubiera sido de su hermana. Y aunque lo entendía, no podía compartir su sentimiento. Su hermana estaba viva y además, no conocía a los hermanos del morocho lo suficiente como para sentirse desahuciada. Pero si notaba la depresión de su cuerpo, sentía aquella aura que la entristecía. Sabía que tardaría en aceptarlo, que no lo superaría con velocidad y que eso afectaría la relación que tenían, su rutina, su día a día.

Acarició su espalda con suavidad mientras le susurraba en el oído que todo iba a estar bien. Pero ni eso parecía animarlo. Ella también bajó su mirada. ¿Cómo lo apoyaría en eso? No tenía la menor idea.

Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Distinguieron la figura del rubio bajar las escaleras. Se pusieron de pie. Ahora si era un ser humano. El color de su piel había vuelto a ser rosado, sus cabellos volvían a brillar y su mirada se había apaciguado.

\- **Mañana por la mañana traerán el cuerpo - **Soltó - **He logrado conseguirlo para un velatorio y un entierro digno aquí, donde pertenece - **

**\- Entiendo... - **Murmuró el morocho

\- **Pueden velarlo aquí si quieren - **Comentó Nami mientras tomaba la mano del que ahora era su esposo

\- **Si a ti no te molesta - **Sabo alzó los hombros y se sentó en el sillón opuesto a ellos - **Cambiando de tema - **Se pasó una mano por el rostro y al quitársela, sonrió - **No puedo creer que ustedes dos se hayan casado - **Señaló las sortijas que ambos compartían - **Y aun más sorprendente - **Apuntó el vientre de la mujer - **Eso si que no me lo creo - **Soltó una carcajada - **¿Quién iba a decir que mi hermano menor iba estar esperando un bebé? ¡Antes que cualquiera de nosotros dos! - **Se tomó la panza para aguantar las ganas de reírse - **Todo puede pasar en nuestra vida - **

Reírse bajo la noticia que acababa de dar era incómodo. La pelinaranja contempló a su cuñado y sonrió tímidamente. ¿Qué Luffy no iba a decir nada al respecto? Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y supo que estaba deprimido. La sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro y tenía la mirada perdida.

\- **De hecho, no es el primero - **Comentó la mujer

\- **¡¿Qué?! - **El rostro del rubio quedó impactado - **¿Segundo? Eso si que no se puede creer - **Se puso de pie y caminó hacía su pequeño hermano - **Te has vuelto todo un hombre, Luffy - **Sacudió su espalda - **Anda, vamos. Luego hablaremos más del tema - **Dijo cuando el cocinero les hizo señas para que ingresaran a la cocina

Cenaron, hablaron y luego, todos regresaron a sus sueños para descansar. Al otro día, sería un día agitado. Todos los sabían. Llevarían a esa casa el cadáver del hermano mayor, y sería un día de tristeza y consuelo. Un día para no olvidar.

**(...)**

Cuando Nami vio que su pequeña estaba despierta, la tomó de la mano y llevó por las escaleras hacía la cocina. Debía conocer a su tío tarde o temprano, y que mejor manera de animarle los ánimos a todos que presentarles al encanto de su hija. La llevó hasta el patio trasero, donde Luffy y Sabo se encontraban hablando, y cuando la niña los vio, salió corriendo.

Lucy abrazó la pierna de su padre con fuerza mientras sonreía de una manera que le recordaba mucho a él mismo. El morocho se agachó y la sentó en su regazo para que pudiera estar a su altura.

\- **Ella es Lucy ¿Verdad? - **Sonrió el rubio y le acarició los cabellos

\- **Papá, el señor me despeina - **Se quejó mientras se alejaba de la áspera mano del hombre

\- **Tranquila Lucy, él solo quiere conocerte - **Respondió el morocho mientras la hamacaba en sus piernas - **Él es tu tío - **

**\- ¿Tío? - **Repitió confundida

\- **¿Recuerdas una vez que te conté que tenías dos tíos y una tía, Lucy? - **Preguntó Nami mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de su hija. La pequeña afirmó seria - **Bueno, él es tu tío - **

**\- ¿Eres mi tío? - **La pequeña giró su cuello y contempló al rubio con admiración. Siempre había soñado con el día en que conociera a sus tíos.

\- **Asi es - **Le tendió la mano - **Me llamo Sabo - **

**\- Soy Lucy - **Aceptó su mano

\- **Vaya, eres muy astuta - **Dijo al ver la manera en la que la pequeña se desenvolvía en público - **Seguro eso no lo heredaste de Luffy... - **Murmuró burlonamente

\- **¿Y dónde están los otros tíos? - **Volteó a ver a su padre

\- **La tía se encuentra en el sur, Lucy - **Nami tragó saliva, eso no podía ser tan incómodo - **Y... tu otro tío... - **

¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de 2 años y medio, la muerte misma? ¿Cómo explicarle la idea de guerra? ¿Decirle que las personas simplemente se asesinaban entre sí por desacuerdos políticos? No, no era sano. Pero... ¿Qué otra cosa podrían inventar? Tampoco era sano que una pequeña creciera con la mentira misma.

\- **Lucy, te acuerdas que cuando te hablé de tus tíos, te dije que estaban en la guerra ¿Verdad? - **Comenzó el morocho fríamente

\- **Si, que los hombres pelean por liberarnos - **Sonrió

\- **Algo así - **Luffy desvió la mirada y luego la volvió a poner en su hija - **Tus tíos tuvieron que ir a la guerra - **Era difícil ¿Cómo decirlo? - **Y tu otro tío, murió peleando - **

**\- ¿Murió? ¿Eso significa que no podré conocerlo? - **Preguntó la niña con los ojos bien abiertos

\- **No - **

Inesperadamente, Lucy rompió a llorar. No sabía que era peor. Sentirse tan mal consigo mismo por no ir en ayuda de sus hermanos y estar viviendo una buena vida con su esposa e hijos, o ver a su pequeña llorar de esa manera tan desaforada por cuestiones que no terminaba de entender. ¡Tenía dos años! Y había entendido completamente el concepto de morir. ¿Acaso eso era normal? ¿Instinto? La apretó contra su pecho y se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Pronto el cajón llegaría a su hogar para llenar su vida de un color gris oscuro que no desvanecería con nada.

**(...)**

Los tres hombres de la casa, ingresaron el cajón y lo depositaron en una gran mesa que ya habían preparado para la ceremonia. Sería un velatorio corto, sin muchos invitados, sin muchas lágrimas e intentarían que tuvieran los menores lamentos posibles. No querían tener los últimos recuerdos de Ace en aquel estado.

La gente fue llegando con sus vestidos y trajes negros, con sus pésames y sus llantos. Los tres hermanos era bien conocidos por todos y queridos por muchos. Desde pequeños habían jugado, habían molestado, habían divertido a cada uno de los pueblerinos de aquellas tierras. Y todos habían sido testigos de su crecimiento, de su madures, física y mental. Ahora que la guerra había llevado a uno de ellos al sueño eterno, no había uno que se lamentara. Ace, Sabo y Luffy no solo eran adorables sino que, también eran muy buenas personas y se habían transformado en todo unos hombres. Saber que uno de ellos estaba muerto y los otros dos, sumidos al eterno sufrimiento, era devastador.

Ni el rubio ni el morocho se movieron de su lado. En todo momento estuvieron allí, contemplándolo, hablándole, lamentándose. Tres malditos tiros en su espalda, habían bastado para que agonizara por unos segundos y perdiera la vida. ¡Tres malditas balas! Luffy tomó su gélida mano y la apretó con fuerza.

No lo creía, no lo podía creer. Estaba muy molesto consigo mismo. Mientras él disfrutaba su vida rural, sus hermanos mayores estaban en el infierno mismo. No lo toleraba. Imágenes de aquel campo de batalla atravesaron su mente, superponiéndose con su vida rutinaria en aquellas tierras. Él plantaba, ellos disparaban. Él dormía caliente en su cama junto a su esposa, ellos dormían en el suelo frío y con un arma entre sus manos. Él jugaba con su hija, ellos apuñalaban gente con sus bayonetas. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse mal después de eso?

Distinguió que las personas abrían paso para dejar pasar a alguien. Alguien a quien no llegaba a ver. Cuando su pequeña hija apareció a su lado, entendió todo. Lucy, la niña tierna que todo lo veía con su humor mal humorado (Heredado de su madre), lo tomó de su pantalón y jaló de ellos para que la subiera en sus brazos. Por supuesto que le hizo caso.

La tomó y con fuerza, la alzó. Lucy se aferró con ambas manos al cajón. Miró hacía el interior del sarcófago y con la mirada apenada, se arrimó al cadáver. Contempló como el tío, al que solo había visitado en sueños, descansaba en aquel frívolo lugar. Jamás podría hablar con él, jamás podría jugar en su espalda. Se arrimó y Luffy vio como su hija le susurraba algo a su hermano.

Sorprendido la depositó en los brazos de su madre. Eso había sido extraño. La leve madurez que su hija había demostrado ese día sería algo para no olvidar. Observó la leve sonrisa que Ace poseía en su rostro y por alguna razón, se sintió más aliviado.

**(...)**

Todo había terminado. El entierro había sido un sombrío éxito y ahora, todos habían vuelto a sus respectivas casas. Sabo se estiró y dejó caer en su asiento. Aflojó el nudo de la corbata que cubría su cuello y soltó un suspiro. Todo había acabado, su hermano ya podía descansar. Contempló como Luffy escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas y bajaba la mirada con angustia.

\- **Mañana volveré al campo de batalla - **Comentó

Pero al ver que no hubo respuesta alguna.

\- **Te noto pensativo - **

\- **Necesito saber que debo hacer - **Murmuró el morocho serio

\- **¿De qué hablas? - **La manera en que su hermano había hablado, lo alertó

\- **Estaba pensando en... - **

\- **Tío - **La pequeña Lucy saltó desde los últimos escalones y con su vestido negro, corrió hacía los brazos del rubio - **Quiero mostrarte a mi yegua - **Lo tomó de la mano - **Ven, rápido - **

Sabo contempló a su hermano y luego de decirle en un murmullo que volvería y hablarían del tema, caminó hacía las afueras de la casa. La pequeña lo guió por un camino y al distinguir un establo de madera, supo que el corazón de la pequeña se emocionaba.

Ingresaron tomados de la mano y contemplaron todos los caballos que se erguían poderosos. Lucy le explicó, uno a uno, sus nombres y la raza a la que pertenecían. A su corta edad, era toda una experta. Él la escuchó con atención y admiró la motivación con la que la pequeña pronunciaba esas palabras extrañas.

Al salir de allí divisaron a la pelinaranja aparecer de entre las flores del jardín. Nami los contempló y corrió a alzar a su pequeña. Era adorable ver como estaba creciendo, como cumplía su sueño de conocer a sus queridos tíos. Al menos en parte...

Soltó un quejido cuando su vientre emitió una puntada de dolor que le impidió levantar a Lucy en sus brazos.

\- ¡**Mamá...! - **Exclamó la pequeña

\- **¡¿Oi, estás bien?! - **Sabo se agachó a su lado y colocó una mano en su espalda

\- **Si, es solo que no debería hacer esfuerzos - **Murmuró y se enderezó

\- **En ese caso - **Levantó a la niña por sus brazos y la sentó sobre sus hombros - **Yo la cargo - **

**\- Si - **Sonrió la pequeña, divertida

\- **¿Te encuentras bien? - **Volvió a preguntar el rubio

\- **Si. Quería hablar contigo - **Comenzó a caminar mientras frotaba con suavidad su vientre - **Es sobre Luffy - **

**\- ¿Qué sucede con Luffy? - **La contempló por el rabillo del ojo

\- **Sé que vas a irte, no le hace nada bien que vuelvas a aquel lugar - **Frenó de golpe y volteó a mirarlo - **Por favor, no te vayas. No te vayas y lo abandones de nuevo - **

\- **No es algo que decido yo, Nami - **Susurró mientras desviaba la mirada - **Fui porque tenía que hacerlo y volveré porque tengo que hacerlo - **

**\- Pero si pudieras quedarte - **Insistió - **Mira a Lucy, ella es tan feliz ahora que puede quedarse aquí contigo, conocer a su tío y... - **Hizo una pausa - **Podría sobornar a quien sea, tengo el dinero - **

**\- Lo sé, y jamás te pediría eso - **

\- **Pero si pudieras quedarte - **Continuó. No iba a rendirse - **Tu hermano te necesita aquí - **

**\- Le prometí a Ace que seguiría avanzando en la búsqueda de la libertad - **Soltó de golpe - **No puedo abandonar ahora que estamos tan cerca de lograrlo - **Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mujer - **Gracias por cuidarlo durante todos estos años, no hubiera sobrevivido sin ti. Sin esto - **Hizo ademán de la pequeña niña - **Pero mi vida no se enfoca en esto. Soy de otra generación, la generación que le tocó enlistarse y mientras yo siga vivo Luffy no tendrá la obligación de hacerlo, por nada del mundo - **

\- **Pero si mueres, él... - **Intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida

\- **No voy a morir. Tengo en mis hombros la carga de cuidar de un llorón hermano menor - **Volteó hacía el camino - **No voy a dejar que pase. Además, él esta bien aquí con ustedes. Es lo mejor que puede hacer hasta que todo esto se solucione. Dudo que le quede mucho a la guerra, el norte esta ganando y poco a poco tomaremos el sur - **Comenzó a caminar - **Hasta entonces, cuídalo bien - **

**(...)**

Esa noche a Nami le costó dormir. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Por un lado se alegraba. Si lo que Sabo le había dicho respecto a la guerra, era cierto, volvería a ver a su hermana en poco tiempo. Pero... Por otro lado... No se imaginaba la reacción de Luffy cuando se enterara que pronto su hermano partiría a aquella carnicería. De hecho...

Volteó en la cama y contempló que él todavía no estaba. Llevaban hablando por dos horas y todavía no había rastros del morocho. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Nunca pensó en lo que estaba pasando. La vida, tan alejada de la realidad, que había creado juntos, los estaba azotando.

Se enderezó cuando vio la puerta abrirse y distinguió una figura masculina aparecerse en el umbral de la puerta. El hombre avanzó sigilosamente hasta llegar a su cama y cuando se acostó junto a ella, Nami notó que se trataba de Luffy. Sonrió y acarició su mejilla con ternura.

\- **¿Esta todo en orden? - **Preguntó amablemente

\- **Nami... - **Murmuró - **Mañana partiré junto a Sabo -**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	14. Cuerpos Helados

**Hola lectores ¿Cómo han estado? Se que me he tardado en actualizar el problema es que muchos saben que estoy estudiando y a decir verdad, la universidad me quita demasiado tiempo libre. Espero que sepan disculparme. **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Luffy Ketchum, a solitario196 y a Ayame D. Moriuchi. **

* * *

Fue como si su mundo entero se derrumbara en un segundo. Aquellas palabras habían acabado con toda la esperanza que le quedaba en su corazón. ¿Cómo que irse? ¿Cómo que ir a la maldita guerra que semanas antes había tomado a su hermano prisionero de sus caprichos? No tenía sentido. Intentó ponerse de pie con brusquedad pero otra puntada en el vientre la estremeció hasta el punto de tener que permanecer sentada en la cama. Él se acercó por propia voluntad, con el rostro preocupado por su condición.

\- **¿Estás bien? - **Le preguntó.

\- **¿En verdad lo preguntas? - **Soltó en un ataque de furia - **¡¿Cómo quieres que este bien?! - **Esta vez de una manera mucho más lenta, se puso de pie - **¡Te vas a ir y dejarme sola! - **

\- **Solo va a ser hasta que esta locura termine - **Murmuró cabizbajo.

\- **Ya han pasado 3 años ¿Cuándo terminara "esta locura"? - **Preguntó burlándose de sus palabras. Apoyó su mano en la parte inferior de su vientre y caminó por la habitación nerviosa.

\- **Algún día, supongo que pronto - **El morocho se rascó la nuca. No estaba muy seguro como responder esa pregunta.

\- **¿Supongo? - **Sus ojos color chocolate se posaron en los de él - **¿Cómo que supongo? - **Su voz ahora sonaba más tranquila - **No tienes ni idea ¿Verdad? -**

**\- Sabo me dijo que puede ser en cualquier momento pero no hay que dar nada por seguro - **Sus palabras cada vez la herían más.

\- **¿Qué... ? - **Tartamudeó más tranquila, era como si la energía se le hubiese ido luego de esos dos gritos - **¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con Lucy? - **

**\- Criarla - **Se puso de pie y se arrimó hacía ella.

Pasó sus brazos por su espalda y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo. Era increíble como luego de tres años aquella mujer le seguía resultando atractiva, como luego de tres años seguía amándola. Sintió sobre su camisa unas pequeñas gotas que le empaparon el hombro. Sabía lo difícil que iban a ponerse las cosas a partir de ahora, no para él, sino para su familia. Sabía que era muy pronto para partir pero... ¿Cuándo lo haría? La necesidad de luchar junto a su hermano para poder lograr el objetivo principal y la razón por la que Ace había muerto, era inmensa.

Había tomado la decisión y no iba a cambar de parecer.

**(...)**

No recordaba en que momento se había dormido pero cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse la bata y disponerse a bajar las escaleras con velocidad. Por supuesto que iba tomada de la baranda, no quería resbalar y caer, no en el estado que estaba. Un golpe en falso y podría perder al fruto que crecía dentro de su cuerpo. En el momento que llegó a la plata baja de la gran mansión, fue directo a la cocina. Necesitaba hablar con aquel hombre, necesita pedirle ayuda para convencer a Luffy de que no se fuera. Y solo él podía ayudarla.

Se encontró con que Sabo y Sanji se encontraban hablando acerca de cuando partirían y las provisiones que el cocinero les iba a brindar para el largo viaje camino al sur. En el momento que la pelinaranja dio un paso en la cocina, las voces cecearon tal y como si supieran de su presencia antes de divisarla.

\- **Nami-swan, tu desayuno ya esta listo - **

\- **Necesito hablar contigo - **Seriamente, no quitó la mirada de los ojos del hermano del morocho.

\- **Sabes que nada cambiará ¿Verdad? - **

La mujer simplemente frunció el ceño y salió por la puerta trasera para dirigirse al patio. Contempló sus plantaciones de mandarinas y soltó un bufido. Su hermana ya había partido y desde hacía tiempo que no tenía contacto directo con ella, había sufrido bastante con su ausencia pero había encontrado cierta paz al conocer a Luffy. ¿Y ahora? Todos se iba a ir y la iban a dejar sola. Sola como cuando era niña. Al sentir las pisadas del rubio a sus espaldas, volteó.

\- **Tienes que evitar que se vaya - **Sonó casi a una orden.

\- **Escucha, yo tampoco quiero que vaya a esa carnicería humana pero... - **Tomó el ala de su sombrero y ocultó su mirada - **Él ya ha tomado la decisión y no puedo objetar nada al respecto. Es un hombre y cada hombre construye su destino - **Apretó su mano libre contra su pierna - **Y así como tampoco pude detener a Ace, tampoco seré capaz de detenerlo a él - **

Nami se acuclilló en el césped y con sus manos tapó sus oídos. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora?

\- **Pero... - **Una vez más las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos - **¿Cómo voy a hacer ahora sin él? ¿Qué es lo que le voy a decir a Lucy o al futuro niño que nazca? Ni siquiera va a estar para cuando el bebé llegue - **

\- **Oi, yo... - **Intentó acercarse pero no sabía como manejar aquella situación.

\- **¿Cómo le voy a explicar a Lucy que su padre va ir a un lugar horrible donde la gente se mata entre ella por un estúpido problema que va más allá de sus vidas? - **Murmuró en voz alta.

\- **De la misma manera en la que lo estas diciendo - **La voz del morocho los obligó a voltearse.

\- **Luffy - **El rostro de Sabo se volvió serio - **Sigo sin comprender el porque, teniendo toda tu vida aquí - **

**-Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar - **Comentó y comenzó a avanzar.

El morocho pasó junto a su hermano pero no fue a él a quien le apunto. Se adelantó hasta estar frente a frente con la pelinaranja y luego, se agachó para poder estar a su altura. Sabía que esa posición no la ayudaba con el tema del embarazo así que le tendió una mano y cuando ésta la aceptó, la ayudó a ponerse de pie para que pudieran conversar como dos personas adultas. Metió la mano dentro de la manga de su camisa y le quitó las lágrimas para que dejara de arruinar su precioso rostro.

\- **Yo mismo le explicaré a Lucy pero primero, tienes que entenderlo y aceptarlo tu - **Nunca quitó sus ojos de los de ella.

La mujer dio un paso atrás y utilizó sus propias manos para quitar los restos de lágrimas de su rostro. No estaba de humor para discutir algo semejante. La vaga idea de que quedaría sola, sumado al cambio hormonal no la dejaban actuar con claridad. Cuando Luffy intentó acercarse para poder, aunque sea, demostrarle alguna acción de cariño, ella se alejó un paso más para atrás. No tenía ganas, no quería tener nada que ver con aquel hombre. El hecho de que se fuera era inaceptable...

\- **Solo espero que algún día me perdones - **El morocho pegó media vuelta y se alejó hacía la cocina.

Los ojos de Nami lo siguieron temblorosos hasta que desapareció del otro lado del umbral. En ese momento sintió que aire le faltaba. Se tambaleó hacía los mandarinos y sostenerse de uno de sus arbustos, respiró profundamente. No había caso, iba a tener que aceptarlo. Tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar que él se iría.

\- **¡Oi ¿Estás bien?! - **El rubio corrió hacía ella y la sostuvo del brazo para que se siguiera tambaleando.

\- **Si, solo necesito ... - **

Pegó un tiró de su brazo, separándose de su ayudante, y salió corriendo entre los pasillos de la plantación de mandarinas. Necesitaba ir a un lugar lejos, necesitaba poder tener un momento con ella sola para poder pensar. Sus sandalias de cuero rozaron el pastizal hasta que se mancharon de verde. Pero no le importó, levantó su camisón y siguió corriendo hasta que el terreno de su mansión llegó al final.

Llegó hasta la valla de madera que separaba lo suyo con el bosque de pinos y abetos. Apoyó sus brazos contra la fría madera y respiró bocanadas de aire. Apoyó su frente contra su piel y le pidió al niño que yacía dentro suyo que no siguiera pateando su cuerpo de esa manera. Si la situación seguía así, temía dar a luz esa misma noche. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, necesitaba calmar ese shock emocional que le había dado desde que se había enterado de la decisión de Luffy.

Se agachó lentamente hasta que logró sentarse entre el rocío matutino. Contempló como el cielo, poco a poco, revivía ante el sol. Tenía que aceptar que a partir de ahora estaría sola, que tendría que criar a dos niños sola, pero...

Su respiración reanudó su pulso normal y el pequeño dejó de lastimarla por dentro.

Todo sería hasta que él volviera.

Apretó su puño con fuerza y cerró sus ojos. Sí, sería fuerte por los pequeños y también por ella. Solo faltaba un poco para que la guerra acabase. A pesar de tener todos los dados en contra, el norte se había abierto camino hacía la verdadera unión norteamericana. Y cuando todo ese problema terminase, volverían a ser una familia unida y feliz. Además su hermana podría conocer a sus hijos y todo se expendería. La familia crecería y quizás, si Nojiko también había logrado conformar una familia con los años, todo comenzaría de nuevo.

**(...)**

Luffy subió paso a paso por las escaleras de aquella vieja casona y se dispuso a caminar por uno de los pasillos internos que lo llevaría al cuarto de Lucy. En el momento que se encontró frente a la puerta doble de la niña, puso ambas manos en el picaporte y empujó las puertas hacía dentro. La habitación de Lucy era de un rosa pastel y la mayoría de los muebles de la pequeña eran de roble traídos desde la mismísima Europa. Avanzó por el suelo de madera intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla y se sentó en la cama junto a su lado. Acarició sus cabellos anaranjados con cuidado y cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos delicadamente, sonrió.

\- **¿Papá? - **Preguntó somnolienta luego de soltar un bostezo.

\- **Lucy... - **La ayudó a incorporarse para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos - **Necesitamos hablar - **

La niña levantó la mirada y su rostro empalideció. ¿Acaso había leído la mala noticia en sus ojos? O quizás su sentido persuasivo era tan bueno como el de su madre y se había venido venir la noticia. De un segundo al otro, Lucy rompió a llorar. De tal manera que el morocho no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. La arrimó más a su cuerpo para sumirla en un gran abrazo. Iba a tener que afrontar la situación como el hombre que era y decírselo de una vez. Por supuesto que luego de eso, iba a tener que contenerla, era su hija y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por su bien.

\- **Yo... Voy a irme con el tío a la guerra - **Murmuró tranquilo.

\- **No - **La niña se abalanzó sobre sus piernas intentado evitar que se vaya - **No te vayas - **

**\- Tengo que ir, es un deber para con el país hija - **Delicadamente, la tomó de los pequeños hombritos y la enderezó para poder mirar aquellos ojos, grandes y atrayentes como los de su madre - **Lucy, tienes que entender que tengo que hacerlo - **

**\- Es por el tío muerto... Te vas a ir por el tío muerto - **Lloriqueó mientras se refregaba los puños contra los ojos.

**\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso...? - **Había quedado pasmado. Claro que era por eso pero... ¿Cómo lo había deducido? A su edad... - **Escúchame, te prometo que voy a volver - **Agitó sus cabellos y se preocupó cuando no la escuchó quejarse, sabía cuanto odiaba que la despeinaran - **El tío Sabo me ha dicho que a la guerra le queda poco tiempo - **Sonrió - **En cuanto termine estaré devuelta - **

**\- Y cuando termine... - **Dijo entre sollozos - **¿Me llevarás al navegar al lugar donde llevaste a mamá? - **

**\- Te llevaría a donde quieras - **Sonrió - **Donde tu quieras - **

**(...)**

Había llegado el peor momento. La hora de decir adiós. Nunca es fácil decir adiós pero muchas veces llega el momento.

Sabo ya se encontraba sentado en la montura del caballo, listo para partir. Estaba apurado pero también entendía como su hermano se debía sentir y le iba a dar todo el tiempo que necesitara para despedirse de todos allí. El morocho se agachó para poder alzar a su pequeña niña, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y cuando ésta rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, posó sus ojos en la pelinaranja que lo contemplaba seria y en silencio. Estiró sus brazos y le tendió Lucy a Sanji. Observó al hombre e hizo un gesto de saludo con el rostro.

\- **Cuídalas, por favor - **

**\- No hace falta que me lo digas - **Desvió la mirada serio y abrazo a la niña quien había comenzado a llorar.

Acto seguido, volteó hacía Nami. Esa iba a ser la parte más complicada de todas. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle? Sabía que su actuar era egoísta y que iba a perjudicar a toda la familia solo por un capricho de impotencia ante la muerte de su hermano pero... La tomó de las manos y las apretó con fuerza. Posó sus oscuros ojos en los de ella.

\- **Volveré pronto - **No titubeó para poder darle la serenidad que necesitaba.

\- **Te estaremos esperando... - **Arrancó una de sus manos y la apoyó sobre su vientre - **Los tres - **

La mirada del morocho se iluminó con cierta humedad. Era cierto, lo más probable es que no llegara para ver el nacimiento de su segundo hijo pero era algo con lo que podría vivir. Impulsivamente se arrimó más a ella, la tomó de la nuca y la sumió en un profundo beso que le recordó a sus antiguos tiempos. Aquellos años cuando eran dos jóvenes que vagaban por la vida buscando el amor verdaderos. Aquel tiempo cuando buscaban como resolver su dilema. Y... Lo habían logrado. Pero la vida los había hecho madurar mucho y en muy poco tiempo. Primero había enviado una guerra civil a sus tierras, luego les había sacado lo único que tenían, sus hermanos. Más tarde les brindarían una niña hermosa y sana pero... Al fin y al cabo... Un vez más habían sido atropellados por el destino. Ahora Ace estaba muerto y él estaba a punto de partir a un desierto de cadáveres para afrontar lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio de la guerra.

Cuando se separaron, se contemplaron serios como tantas otras veces. Intentando analizar la mirada del otro. Luffy fue el primero en ceder, soltó una sonrisa y luego de agacharse y besar el vientre de la mujer, salió disparado hacía su caballo. Se subió de un saltó y luego de levantar el brazo en señal de despedida, salieron cabalgando a toda prisa.

La mujer se lo quedó contemplando en sumo silencio. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no podía creerlo. Soltó un bufido e ingresó en la mansión para poder volver a su rutina, solo que esta vez sin... Bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Necesitaba ser fuerte, por Lucy y por el futuro bebé que llegaría en poco tiempo. Giró sobre sus propio eje y contempló al rubio que ingresaba con la pequeña.

\- **Lucy - **Sonrió - **¿Quieres ir a juntar mandarinas conmigo? - **

**(...)**

**31 Diciembre 1864 - Hingham, Massachusetts. **

La nieve cubría su patio. La hoguera estaba prendida con pilas y pilas de leña para poder calentar el gran salón de la mansión. Nami ingresó en la habitación con una gran bandeja de frutas y verduras, las apoyó en la mesa y se dispuso a sentarse junto a su pequeña Lucy. Le acomodó el vestido y con el tenedor de hierro le colocó una rebanada de pollo que había cocinado Sanji. Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa que había construido Luffy antes de partir a la guerra y no habían tenido una mujer idea que festejar la cena para despedir el año con una cena llena de comida.

\- **No se que haremos con tanta comida luego - **Comentó Nami son una sonrisa.

Ya se había acostumbrado a al ausencia del morocho, sin embargo intentaba no tocar el tema delante de su pequeña para no herirla.

\- **Se lo llevaremos a los pobres del pueblo antes de que se eche a perder, como regalo de fin de año ¿Qué te parece? - **Sonrió el rubio mientras tomaba un bocado de su plato principal, pollo relleno.

\- **Me parece perfecto, lo necesitan más que nosotros - **La mujer limpió sus labios con una servilleta de tela blanca - **Y la otra mitad la llevaremos al hospital para heridos de la guerra - **

**\- Yo quiero ir allí - **Comentó la pequeña seria.

\- **¿Al hospital? - **Nami la contempló pasmada - **¿Qué quiere una niña como tú en el hospital? - **

**\- Quiero ir a buscar a papá - **Bajó la mirada tal y como si esperara ser regañada luego de eso.

\- **Papá no es ahí... - **Agradecía a Dios por eso - **Allí solo están los soldados lastimados - **

**\- ¡Quiero ver a papá! - **Exclamó. Saltó de la alta silla y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Los ojos de la pelinaranja se posaron en el rubio quien lucía igual de sorprendido que ella. Cortó una rebanada más de pollo y se la llevó a la boca. No sabía que hacer en una situación parecida, quizás solo tenía que esperar que se le pasara el enojo. Pero... ¿Qué hubiera hecho Luffy? Antes de llegar a morder el pedazo de comida, bajó el tenedor. Lo apoyó en el plato y se puso de pie. Aplanó los volados de su vestido y se encaminó detrás de su hija para poder brindarle la contención que necesitaba.

Llegó hasta las puertas de su habitación y luego de golpearlas suavemente, la llamó por su nombre. Abrió una de las dos puertas y se asomó lentamente.

\- **¿Lucy? - **Tomó una de las velas que se encontraba prendida y avanzó en la oscuridad - **¿Estás aquí? - **Oyó los llantos de la niña e intentó seguir el sonido de sus sollozos - **Lucy, hija, no se donde estas - **

Se arrimó a la cama pero no la encontró allí. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Detuvo su respiración para poder escuchar con más atención. Y... Bingo. Se agachó y levantó las frazadas que colgaban por el borde de la cama.

\- **¡Lucy! - **

La pequeña se encontraba acostada boca abajo, apoyando su rostro contra sus brazos y llorando desconsoladamente. Apagó la vela para no prender fuego la cama entera e intentó ingresar con ella. Tuvo que admitir que le costó a causa del pequeño en su vientre pero finalmente, logró ponerse cómoda.

\- **Quiero a mi papi... - **Murmuró la niña.

\- **Yo también quiero que vuelva pero... - **Ya habían pasado cuatro meses de que había partido - **No esta en el hospital Lucy, él esta... - **

**\- Con frío y hambre - **Respondió seria.

A Nami le sorprendió la capacidad de deducción que poseía con apenas dos años recién cumplidos. Soltó un suspiro y acarició sus cabellos anaranjados.

\- **No creo que tenga frío Lucy, en el sur hace calor - **Sonrió - **Yo solía vivir allí y la verdad, los inviernos no son tan fríos como aquí - **Por supuesto que nada podía garantizar lo que decía pero... - **Además los soldados tienen para comer mucha comida - **

**\- ¿Y por qué vamos a llevarle nosotros? - **Preguntó de manera astuta.

\- **Porque los jefes usan la comida para los soldados en batalla, no para los heridos - **Sonaba cruel pero ¿Qué más le iba a decir a una niña de dos años que lloraba por su padre?

\- **Igual quiero que vuelva - **Sollozó.

\- **Todavía no se cuando volverá Lucy... Si quieres podemos escribirle una carta juntas - **Comentó con calidez - **Podemos contarle que vamos a llevarle comida a la gente necesitada y como has aprendido a contar - **

**\- ¡Si! - **No estaba segura de cual era la expresión de la niña debido a la oscuridad pero supo que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus ojos - **Quiero escribir - **

**\- Bien... Empecemos ahora ¿Quieres? Solo tenemos que salir de aquí - **Comenzó a moverse incómodamente para poder salir.

Lucy salió con facilidad, su tamaño era envidiable para la mujer ahora que ella cargaba con otra vida dentro suyo. Con ayuda de sus brazos y piernas logró salir de debajo de la cama, y cuando se levantó sintió cierto dolor abdominal. La puntada fue tal que tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared más cercana. Soltó un grito de dolor y llevó su mano a su vientre para masajearlo suavemente.

\- **¿Mamá? - **La niña la contempló en la oscuridad.

La mujer frunció el ceño al sentir otra puntada. Maldición... Comenzó a sentir cierta humedad entre las piernas seguidas de cierto ardor inaguantable. La piel bajo el vestido comenzó a sentirse pegajosa cuando otra punzada la azotó violentamente. Soltó un aullido de dolor y no pudo evitar sentarse en el suelo de aquella oscura habitación.

\- **Mamá - **Escuchó la voz preocupada de su pequeña.

\- **Lucy, llama a alguien - **

Oyó los pasos de la pequeña alejarse y cuando la puerta se abrió, una luz opaca ingresó. Aprovechó para contemplar su vestido, todo manchado con sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando entendió que era lo que estaba pasando. La puerta se abrió de par en par y el rubio apareció en el umbral. Corrió hacía ella y luego de preguntarle que era lo que estaba pasando, la cargó sobre sus brazos. La visión se fue nublando, estaba confundida, asustada y preocupada por el niño que cargaba en su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar por el dolor para tranquilizarse así misma y no entrar en pánico, no era algo por lo que tenía que dejarse vencer.

Sanji la cargó hasta el exterior de la casa. La llevó hacía el establo y la depositó sobre el pequeño carro que utilizaban para ir a comprar o trasladar cosas. Se quitó la campera de lana y tapó su débil cuerpo. Luego subió a la pequeña Lucy junto a su madre y la tapó con su saco negro. En camisa, aguanto el frío que le golpeaba en la espalda, amarró el carro a un caballo y agitó las riendas para que avanzara a toda velocidad.

\- **Tranquila, prometo que llegaremos al pueblo a tiempo - **Murmuró mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad.

**(...)**

**31 Diciembre 1864. Perryville, Kentucky. **

El agua nieve seguía cayendo. Al clima no parecía importarle que fuera víspera de año nuevo. Las tropas se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo que poseía unos pocos habitantes. Por suerte aquellos habitantes habían aceptado a los soldados y todos ellos tenían un establo en el que descansar. Hacía varios meses que había partido de su casa y todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de volver para poder ver a su hija o a su mujer. Cada noche se preguntaba si su nuevo bebé había nacido. Pero hasta no tener una carta definitiva por parte de Nami, no quería fantasear con eso. Todavía estaba lejos, todavía tenía una batalla que pelear, todavía tenían que ganar.

Levantó la mirada y observó los rostros curtidos de sus compañeros de batalla. Todos estaban ojerosos, tristes, con la necesidad de volver a sus hogares. Algunos no estaban seguros de sus hogares seguían con vida. Pero él tenía la garantía de que sí. Agradecía de que su familia se encontrara totalmente aislada del problema. Al menos, la guerra no llegaría allá. No iba a permitirlo.

Tomó la vela derretida que le habían dado para su iluminación personal y luego de extender una hoja vieja y húmeda, agarró un carbón frío y comenzó a escribir. Quería recordarle a su familia que estaba bien y que pronto volvería para jugar con Lucy todas las noches y para poder disfrutar del nuevo niño cuando naciera.

_Querída Familia. ¿Cómo están las cosas en el norte? Aquí todo es un asco, no me quejo. Llegue aquí por mi propia voluntad pero en cuanto la guerra termine, tomaré el primer barco hacía Massachusetts. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? Pronto volveré para poder jugar contigo una vez más. ¿Y el no nacido? ¿Ya ha tenido la esencia de aparecer? Espero que todo este bien por allá. Las extraño. _

Dobló el papel en cuatro y luego de escribir el nombre del pueblo en un contorno, se la guardó en el bolsillo. Cuando encontrara al mensajero, se la entregaría en mano para que le llevara directo al norte. Pero por el momento, lo mejor que podría hacer era descansar. Apoyó la cabeza contra la dura paja y contempló el techo en silencio. Algunos quejidos no le permitían dormir. El sonido del exterior también era insoportable, el viento no dejaba de menear los arboles y los animales estaban inquietos. Recordó la última vez que había pasado la noche en un granero. Había pasado tiempo... Cerró sus ojos y las imágenes afloraron en su mente. Ahora que lo recordaba bien... Aquella noche también había estado lloviendo... Soltó un suspiro silencio al recordar su pálida piel enrojecida por la sombra del fuego. Todavía podía sentir la belleza delante de sus ojos, aquella piel suave como un césped nativo y... Sus labios cálidos como el beso del sol...

Giró hacía un costado y utilizó y brazo como almohada. Sopló la vela, apagandola y cerró sus ojos una vez más. Y pensar que se había sentido tan vivo aquella vez, y ahora se sentía tan muerto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Lamento la tardanza y espero que pronto tenga el tiempo para actualizar este y mis otros fics. Estaré esperando sus comentarios. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	15. Objetivo: El norte

**¿Cómo andan lectores? Yo aquí escribiendo este fic que ya casi llega a su fin. No es el último capitulo pero le faltaran uno o dos capítulos más. Primero que nada quería contarles que hoy rendí mi último final de este cuatrimestre así que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones y la otra noticia es que mañana me voy de viaje así quizás me tarde unos días en actualizar mis fics. (La idea es utilizar la miserable semana que me dio la universidad para poder actualizar a tope los fics). **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Solitario196 y a Luffy Ketchum. Y además quería dedicarle este capitulo a Solitario196 quien me pidió de incluir al hombre al que admira: Abraham Lincoln.**

**A decir verdad he escrito este capitulo escuchando Dos Mundo de la película Tarzan. Y me ha inspirado demasiado, por eso si quieren pueden escucharla mientras leen (Sobre todo en la tercer parte). **

* * *

El frío había sido constante y penetrante pero a Sanji no le importó. Azotó las riendas del caballo con fuerza para que este hiciera lo más rápido posible. Las ruedas de madera estuvieron a punto de patinar, el camino se había congelado por el frío. Le gritó a Lucy que se sostuviera con todas sus fuerzas y que no se preocuparan, estaban cada vez más cerca. La niña había comenzado a soltar alguna que otra lágrima, su madre cada vez respondía menos de sus preguntas. Y eso le daba miedo.

El camino se hizo largo y tedioso. El frío congelaba sus huesos, pero no era motivo para detenerse. El bosque estaba todo nevado y los árboles eran grandes albergadores de la nieve. Su respiración emanaba vapor y eso le ayudo a distinguir si Nami todavía estaba viva en el carro. Afortunadamente retomaron el camino hacía el pueblo lo más rápido posible, y en el momento que distinguió las velas de las casa encendidas, agradeció por ser noche buena. Jaló de las riendas para que animal se detenga y en el momento que el carro estuvo quieto, se dispuso a bajar. Tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos y le ordenó a Lucy que lo siguiera a todos lados, sin importar que.

Se dirigió a una de las casa más grandes y lujosas del pueblo, allí donde vivía la médica más prodigiosa de Massachusetts. Con su pie, golpeó la puerta varias veces, gritando por ayuda desesperadamente. Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, la puerta de madera se abrió con un gran rechinido. Un hombre de cabello enrolado blanco apareció del otro lado del umbral y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido.

-** Necesito ayuda, ahora - **Gritó.

El hombre contempló a la pelinaranja y abrió los ojos como platos. Los hizo pasar y llamó a gritos a la médica. Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios apareció al pie de las escaleras, abrochándose su bata de seda. Cuando distinguió la situación, bajó los peldaños a las corridas.

\- **¡Merry! ¡Saca eso ya! **-

El hombre quitó todo lo que había sobre la gran mesa de madera que yacía en el salón principal y la mujer le ordenó al rubio que la colocara allí. Sanji la apoyó con sumo cuidado y luego de explicarle la situación, todo lo que había pasado, la contempló preocupado.

\- **Llévate a la niña y espera en el vestíbulo - **Volteó a ver a su ayudante - **Merry, necesito que me pases gasas - **

**\- Enseguida, Kaya - **Volteó hacía un estante y sacó un gran cuenco con productos médicos.

Sanji tomó a la niña en brazos y se dirigió a la pequeña entrada de la casa. La sentó sobre la mesada que decoraba el lugar y la contempló a los ojos. Limpió sus lágrimas y apretó sus mejillas con cariños.

\- **Tranquila, la doctora la ayudara - **Pero al ver que la niña no dejaba de llorar, la abrazó con fuerza - **¿Qué sucede Lucy? Estará bien - **

**\- Papá se fue... - **Comentó entre sollozos - **Si mamá se va... ¿Con quien me voy a quedar? - **

**\- Tu mamá no se irá, te lo prometo - **Le susurró en el oído.

Los gritos desgarradores los aturdieron con potencia. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y al notar el rostro asustado de la niña, la tomó en brazos, abrió la puerta y abandonó la casa. Lo mejor era alejarse. Sucediera lo que sucediera, Lucy no tenía edad suficiente como para escuchar a su madre gritar de esa manera. Salieron a la fría nieve y luego de sentarla en el carro, comenzó a contarle una historia.

\- **Había una vez una pequeña niña de nieve - **Comenzó - **Su estación favorita era el invierno, le gustaba el frío y el hielo y las largas noches de invierno - **Le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo - **Amaba que su nariz se enrojeciera a causa del frío - **La niña lo contempló concentrada - **Pero ella no tenía amigos, así que un día tomó un caballo y salió sola a pasear por la montaña - **

**\- ¿Sola? - **

**\- Si, sola ¿Y qué crees? - **Sonrió - **De repente, una bola de nieve se incrustó en su rostro. La niña buscó enojada al causante y soltó muchos gritos. Pero no lo encontró - **Se agachó, tomó un pedazo de nieve y la hizo una bola - **Otra bola volvió a incrustarse en su rostro, ella grito, buscando al maldito pero tampoco encontró nada - **Le dio una forma circular perfecta - **Y otra vez pasó lo mismo, pero esta vez no se enojó. Y fue entonces cuando un joven salió de detrás de un árbol - **La niña se acercó más a él - **Él caminó lentamente hacía ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tiró otra bola de nieve - **

En ese mismo momento el rubio arrojó su bola de nieve en la cabeza de la pequeña. Esta soltó un grito agudo seguido de una potente risa que ilumino todas las estrellas. Lucy pegó un salto, bajó del carro y corrió a hacer una gran bola de nieve que arrojó hacía el cocinero. Éste apenas pudo esquivarla pero cuando volteó hacía la niña, esta se había escondido detrás del animal. Soltó una carcajada, armó otra bola y la lanzó. Le erró, no tenía muy buena puntería. Y en el momento que recibió un bolazo en el rostro, supo que la guerra había empezado.

Cuando los primero rayos del sol aparecieron en el este, Lucy ya estaba dormida. La había tapado dentro del carro para que no pasara frío y se había quedado a su lado hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. Era extraño pero su cuerpo se había hecho inmune al frío, ya no lo sentía. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de la casa. Los gritos habían cesado hacía unas pocas horas y cierto temor había comenzado a brotarle en el corazón. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta pero ésta se abrió antes. El hombre que antes les había abierto la puerta, volvió a aparecer.

\- **Pueden entrar - **Comentó.

El rubio volteó hacía el carro y fue en busca de Lucy. La despertó con cuidado y cuando la niña logró reaccionar, la tomó en brazos y se dirigieron hacía la casa de la médica. Ingresó con miedo, sin saber que esperar. El hombre los guió escaleras arriba, hacía una pequeña habitación de huéspedes. Una vez allí, su corazón se relajó. Allí estaba, la pelinaranja yacía recostada sobre una pequeña cama junto con un bulto en sus brazos. Al acercarse, supo que se trataba del pequeño niño que había llevado en vientre todos esos meses. El bebé poseía una pequeña melena negra y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche.

\- **¡Mamá! - **Gritó Lucy mientras Sanji la dejaba en la cama, junto a su madre.

\- **¡Lucy! - **La mujer sonrió con alegría - **¡Mira! ¡Él es tu pequeño hermano! - **

**(...)**

**7 de Febrero 1865. Mississippi. **

El invierno estaba llegando a su fin y gracias a la posición geográfica del estado de Mississippi, no hacía tanto frío como en el norte. Era soportable. Luffy cargaba, apoyado contra su hombro, su rifle mosquete que le habían asignado para la batalla. Afortunadamente solo había tenido que participar de pequeños enfrentamientos donde solo había herido a 2 muchachos. Nunca había estado a favor de asesinar, pero lo haría si tenía que hacerlo.

Llevaba caminando varias horas cuando los generales les dieron la orden para descansar. El morocho apoyó su arma en el suelo y se dedicó a sentarse sobre la nieve, bajo un árbol. Soltó un gran suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Necesitaba descansar, aunque sea un poco. Ya llevaba tres meses sin tener noticias de su familia. El mensajero le había dicho que a medida que se alejaban de Massachusetts, los correos eran más complicados de recibir. Y dada la situación de la guerra, muchas cartas no llevaban, se perdían en el camino o eran confiscadas por capitanes establecidos en el norte. ¿Qué era lo que tenían que hacer con sus cartas? Soltó un bufido. Él solo quería tener noticias de sus familias.

\- **¿Descansando? - **Preguntó una voz.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su hermano Sabo de pie junto a él. El rubio soltó una sonrisa y se sentó frente a él, dejó su fusil aun lado y estiró sus brazos hacía arriba.

\- **¿Por qué no estas con el resto? - **Se frotó sus brazos con fuerza - **Lejos del fuego hace frío - **

**\- No me importa, no quiero tener que verles la cara más - **Desvió la mirada enojado - **Llevo meses sin recibir noticias de Nami y Lucy - **

**\- Entiendo como te sientes... pero las cosas estas complicadas para los mensajeros - **Le explicó.

Ya lo sabía. No tenia que decirselo, pero a él no le importaba. Quería sus cartas, quería que las cartas que escribía le llegaran. En esos tres meses no había parado de escribir y escribir. Pero por alguna razón sabía que nada llegaba.

\- **Estamos a punto de ganar, Lu. Solo ten un poco más de paciencia - **Le comentó.

\- **¿Luffy? ¿Monkey D Luffy? - **Una tercera voz los obligó a voltear hacía la derecha.

Frente a ellos, un hombre de cabello moreno y barba oscura se alzaba sobre su caballo blanco, imponente. Sabo se puso de pie enseguida y lo saludó poniendo la mano en su frente tal y como se hacía a los generales o personas de rango importante. Luffy, en cambio quedó sentado.

\- **¡¿Qué haces Luffy?! ¡Él es...! - **Intentó explicarle su hermano. ¡Era el presidente de los Estados Unidos!

\- **No soy un rey, ni nada por el estilo - **El hombre se bajó del caballo y caminó a paso lento hasta llegar hasta el morocho - **Estás en tu libertad de reaccionar como quieras, por algo vives en Estados Unidos de América. El país de la libertad - **

Luffy lo contempló con el ceño fruncido, sin emitir ninguna palabra.

\- **Soy Abraham Linconl - **Al ver que los ojos del hombre se abrían, sonrió - **Te suena mi nombre ¿Verdad? - **Soltó una carcajada al ver que ni se inmutaba - **Me ha llegado una carta para ti por error - **Revisó su bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño pedazo de papel - **No la he leído pero supongo que es algo importante para ti ¿Verdad? - **

El hombre se puso de pie, veloz como un rayo, y arrebató la carta de las manos del republicano. Ni siquiera pudo agradecer. Abrió la carta como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y comenzó a leerla a toda velocidad. _Querido Luffy ¿Cómo estas? Ha pasado tiempo ¿Verdad? Hace tiempo que no recibo cartas tuyas, supongo que son épocas difíciles... Espero que esta carta pueda llegarte. Lucy y yo llevamos mandando una cada semana pero suponemos que recibes menos de la mitad. Quería contarte que el bebé ha nacido, y a pesar de que fue una noche difícil, todo ha salido bien. Ha sido un varón y el doctor dice que esta muy bien de salud. Dado a que ha nacido el 1 de enero, he decidido llamarlo Ace, como tu hermano. Espero que no te moleste. Supongo que es lo que hubieras querido._ Sus ojos se humedecieron. Por_ otro lado, Lucy está aprendiendo a escribir pero le dicho que, hasta que su caligrafía no mejore, no te mandé cartas. Créeme, no quieres descifrar sus jeroglíficos. _Soltó una pequeña sonrisa. _Esperamos verte por aquí en poco tiempo. Cuídate mucho. Quiero que sepas que te amamos y que esperaremos todo el tiempo que tengamos que esperar. _

Cerró la carta en su puño y levantó la mirada hacía su hermano. Había quedado en silencio. No creía que su hijo hubiera nacido. ¡Al fin! A medida que fueron pasando los meses, la emoción por el nuevo bebé había ido desapareciendo. ¿Cómo iba a estar contento si ni siquiera sabía si había nacido? Pero ahora... Se agregaba una razón más para regresar a casa.

\- **Ha nacido - **Alcanzó a decir.

\- **¡¿Qué?! - **El rubio corrió hacía él y chocó la palma de su mano - **¡¿En serio?! - **Soltó una sonrisa - **No puedo creerlo - **

**\- Le ha puesto Ace - **Murmuró mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- **Es un nombre perfecto - **Afirmó.

\- **Es el nombre que hubiera elegido yo si estuviera allí - **Sonrió.

\- **Bien... No tengo idea de que pasa aquí, pero felicidades - **Linconl estiró su mano y estrechó la del morocho - **He tenido cuatro niños... - **Bajó su mirada - **Dos han muerto pero aún así, la emoción de ser padre, no la puede borrar nada - **

**\- Necesito terminar esta maldita guerra - **Comentó mientras cerraba su mano en un puño - **Necesito volver a casa - **

**\- Somos dos - **Comentó el presidente - **Si no termina pronto, mi esposa me asesinara con sus propias manos - **

Los tres soltaron una gran carcajada.

\- **Necesito llegar a la casa blanca y allí daremos por terminada la situación - **Agregó.

\- **Pero... - **Lo interrumpió Sabo - **Nosotros vamos hacía el sur - **

**\- Mmm... Si así lo desean pueden acompañarme a Washington DC - **Comentó pensativo - **Parecen ser unos buenos tipos - **

El rubio contempló a su hermano sorprendido.

\- **Washington queda cerca de Virginia - **

**\- Al norte ¿Verdad? - **El rubio asintió - **Bien, señor presidente, lo acompañaremos - **

**(...)**

**9 de Febrero de 1965. Hingham, Massachusetts. **

El sol volvía a salir una vez más. Y esta vez Nami aprovechó para recolectar sus preciadas mandarinas. Salió a su patio nevado y comenzó a recorrer los grandes arbustos de mandarinas que yacían petrificados por el frío. Tomó una de las canastas y comenzó a recolectar. Tuvo que sacudirlas para quitarles la nieve pero lo hizo con gusto. Llenó una canasta entera y volvió a su casa. Apoyó la canasta en la mesa y le dijo a Sanji que las había llevado para realizar un delicioso pastel de mandarinas, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Éste asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a pelar las cascaras con gusto.

Repentinamente se oyeron llantos pequeños. La mujer soltó una sonrisa emocionada y salió disparada hacía la habitación que habían dispuesto para el pequeño bebé. Junto al suyo. Ingresó a toda prisa y lo tomó en brazos. Se sentó en la silla mecedero que había mandado a hacer por el nuevo integrante de la familia, y comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad. Oyó la puerta que se abría con cuidado y volteó a ver, pero ya sabía de quien se trataba.

\- **Lucy - **Sonrió - **¿Cómo has dormido? - **

**\- He soñado con papá - **Murmuró mientras arrastraba sus pequeños pies por la madera - **Y un árbol muy grande - **

Los ojos de la pelinaranja se abrieron como platos cuando un recuerdo de su pasado azotó su mente. Aquel árbol, al que una vez había visto junto a Luffy. ¡Dewa! Las imágenes en su cabeza eran tan potentes que por un segundo se vio de pie en aquel prado llano, junto al impotente árbol.

\- **Sioux Techihhila - **Murmuró en el trance.

\- **¿Qué? - **Preguntó la niña curiosa.

\- **Nada - **Al notar que el pequeño Ace se había vuelto a dormir, lo apoyó en su cuna.

Esa tarde le pidió a Sanji que se ocupara de los pequeños y luego de tomar un caballo, salió al galope. Creía recordar el camino hacía ese prado. Se dirigió al pueblo a toda velocidad y luego de contemplarlo por unos minutos, supo por donde tenía que agarrar, se encaminó en esa dirección y una vez más, cuando la última casa desapareció en el horizonte, dobló a la derecha. Allí se había subido a su corcel negro. Y él había sido el encargado de conducirlo a destino. Recordó su sonrisa y se emocionó. Llegaría hasta Dewa costara lo que costara. Cabalgó sin detenerse y recordó el momento que sus manos tocaron el cuerpo del morocho. La excitación que había sentido en ese momento no tenía explicación.

Al llegar al bosque bajó del animal y comenzó a caminar a gran velocidad. Esquivó ramas y raíces e intentó no caer presa de la nieve. Costó abrirse paso en la profunda capa blanca que interrumpía su paso, pero por fin llegó al descampado. Se levantó el vestido para que le molestara y caminó hasta el gran árbol. Dewa se imponía tal y como aquella vez. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se arrimó lo más que pudo. Sus ramas estaban cubiertas de nieve, dándole un toque más encantador.

Apoyó su mano en el gigantesco tronco y cerró sus ojos.

\- **Dewa, por favor, cuídalo - **

**(...)**

**17 de Febrero 1865. Alabama, frontera norte con Georgia. **

El clima cada vez era mejor. Pero su situación no. Estaba cansado y lo único que lo llevaba a seguir con vida era su familia. Necesitaba escoltar al presidente a Washington y luego, le pediría permiso para seguir su rumbo hacía el norte. Linconl era un buen tipo y seguramente lo dejaría ir a ver a su familia. La guerra estaba llegando a su fin y cada vez había menos enfrentamientos entre soldados. ¿Qué necesidad de quedarse en el sur? Todo estaba acabando.

El presidente le había ofrecido un gran caballo castaño para que el viaje se hiciera menos agotador, pero aun así... Había descendido desde Penssilvania a pie y solo había tenido pocas horas de descanso. Contempló el cielo despejado y sonrió. Nada le importaba más que ver a sus dos pequeños. Tenía que llegar a Massachusetts.

Cabalgó junto al presidente, quien, sorprendentemente, iba en la delantera. Pero él cabalgó orgullosamente junto a él. Cada paso que daba, estaba más cerca de su familia. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la carta que había recibido por parte de Linconl. Sonrió.

\- **Pronto - **Murmuró - **Muy pronto - **

* * *

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentario. **

**Solitario: Espero que la imitación de Linconl me haya salido lo mejor posible. Es difícil hacer personajes cuando no hay videos ni nada por el estilo para analizar sus conductas o palabras. Pero me he esforzado. Ojala te guste.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	16. Emboscada

**Hola a todos ¡¿Cómo han estado?! Yo bien, cargada de parciales y ahora con los finales, pero me he hecho un huequillo para poder actualizar este fic, que ya llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo. Quería comentarles que este es el ante último capitulo, por lo que solo quedaría el próximo para terminar de cerrar la historia. **

**Quería agradecerle el comentario a Solitario196. **

* * *

**2 de Marzo 1865, Washington DC. **

Habían llegado a la capital hacía varios días pero la situación era tan complicada que no había tenido tiempo de partir hacía el norte. Por el momento se mantenía en una cómoda habitación interna alejada de los sonidos, las personas y la incomodidad en tiempo de guerra. Todos iban y venían, corrían y salían, entraba y subían. En tiempos de guerra la casa de gobierno rebalsaba de descontrol. Y él no tenía ganas de participar de problemas ajenos a los suyos. No es que no le importara el problema nacional de su querido país, pero había algo que ocupaba su mente las 24 horas del día. Tenía la necesidad de volver con su familia, tenía que poder encontrar la manera de salir de aquel lugar y correr hacía el norte. Se acercó a la ventana más cercana y contempló el inmenso parque que el paisaje de la casa blanca le permitía. Estiró su mano y tomó un vaso para luego cargarlo de whiskey. Estaba cansado y molesto, enojado por el hecho de no poder salir de ese lugar. Le había prometido al presidente que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera, y éste no había parado de pedirle favores.

No lo culpaba, el país entero era un caos. Y pese a que el norte llevaba la gran ventaja sobre el sur, la situación era caótica. Había mucha gente que se encontraba asesinando a partidistas políticos e incluso, se rumoreaba que alguien intentaría asesinar al mismo presidente. Lincoln se había reído de la situación y había vociferado que no tenía miedo, una y otra vez. Pero algo en lo más profundo del corazón del morocho, no le creía. ¿Quién no tendría miedo de una situación como esa? El país estaba finalizando una guerra interna que había atormentado a todos durante cuatro años. Cuatro largos años... Tenía que admitir que él era afortunado, apenas había estado lejos de su familia unos meses... Pero ya comenzaba a sentir el vacío en su pecho.

Dio un largo trago y cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada, volteó lentamente. Al divisar a su hermano, soltó una sonrisa. Sabo se acercó a gran velocidad y se sirvió un vaso para él.

-** Ha sido un día largo** \- Comenzó.

-** No he salido de aquí** \- Respondió Luffy mientras volteaba, nuevamente, hacía la ventana.

\- **El presidente insiste en que nos presentemos en el salón esta noche - **Dio un pequeño trago y soltó un suspiro - **Sé que no quieres pero... - **

\- **Va a estar lleno de embajadores y políticos ¿Qué haría yo ahí? - **Preguntó algo irritado.

\- **Bueno... Para él es importante y no le importa de donde vengas o de que trabajes - **Sonrió.

\- **No tengo ganas de fiestas ni reuniones, simplemente quiero ir al norte, quiero volver a casa - **La irritación se transformó en pena - **Necesito verlos... Necesito poder abrazarlos, a los tres - **

\- **Entiendo como te sientes - **Comentó algo avergonzado, metió su mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sacó una pequeña foto en blanco y negro - **Conocí una mujer en norte de Alabama - **Le tendió la fotografía - **Se llama Koala, a decir verdad, yo tengo ganas de dirigirme hacia el sur - **

\- **¡¿En serio?! - **Contempló el rostro serio de la mujer y soltó una sonrisa, admitía que era hermosa, su hermano si que tenía buen gusto. Aunque no tanto como él - **No lo creo - **

\- **Yo no creo que tú hayas formado una familia ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Antes que cualquiera de nosotros - **La carcajada alejó la tensión del ambiente - **En fin, haz madurado y mucho, eso también es increíble, pero haremos lo que tenemos que hacer y luego escaparemos hacía el hogar de nuestras amadas, solo cuando sea la ocasión - **

\- **Asistir a la reunión me ayudara a encontrar un mensajero - **Luffy también sacó algo de su bolsillo, pero se trataba de una carta escrita en su puño y letra - **Necesito que haga llegar esto al norte - **

**\- Será complicado, últimamente las comunicaciones están fallando - **Le advirtió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Tengo esto - **Extrajo de su otro bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de tela cargada de monedas de oro.

La noche los alcanzó antes de que pudieran darse cuenta. Y supieron gracias a la música que la ceremonia ya había empezado. Embajadores, políticos y muchas imágenes importantes para el país, se reunirían en la casa blanca para discutir el casi fin de la guerra civil y el comienzo de la paz nacional.

Se vistieron con dos trajes que el presidente había dispuesto para ellos y se prepararon para salir. La cantidad de personas era increíble, jamás había visto tantas personas y tanta música. Era como si el país en guerra fuese ajeno a todo, aquella habitación se sumía bajo su propio conflicto, hablar sobre la música, entablar conversación con los demás y por sobre todo, captar la atención del presidente y de la primera dama. Tanto Luffy como Sabo sintieron algo de rabia al percatarse de que mientras cientos de soldados sufrían hambre y frío, todos allí poseían abrigos de piel y varios platos de comida caliente para degustar.

El morocho se acomodó los nudillos del saco mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los elegantes trajes y los resplandecientes vestidos. Siempre había sabido que la capital era un mundo completamente diferente a los pueblos del interior, pero eso era ridículo. Las miradas que ambos intercambiaron cada vez que una pareja se paseaba cerca suyo era inconfundible. No se sentían para nada cómodos.

\- **Oi, será mejor que nos vayamos... - **Comentó el rubio cerca de su hermano.

\- **¿Ya se van? - **

Los dos voltearon sorprendidos, casi asustados. Jamás se esperaron tal intromisión en su conversación. Al notar a Abraham Lincoln y su hermosa Mary a su lado. La mujer, de casi cincuenta años, vestía un coqueto vestido de alta gama y su cuerpo yacía adornado con costosas joyas que le daban el aspecto de dama de clase alta.

\- **Señor, nosotros estamos algo cansado - **Se excusó Sabo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su hermano.

\- **Además queremos hacer todos los preparativos para partir cuanto antes - **Murmuró el morocho mientras tomaba una copa de champagne de un mozo que vagaba entre los huéspedes.

\- **¿Partir? ¿Piensan irse ya? - **Preguntó el presidente con aire sorprendido - **La guerra esta muy cerca de acabar e iba a partir a Virginia para reunirme con un colega - **Añadió mientras también tomaba una copa, hizo una señal con esta en pos de saludar a alguien y luego de dar un sorbo, continuó - **Esperaba que ustedes pudieran acompañarme - **

**\- ¿Acompañarlo? - **Preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

\- **Verán, últimamente son de los pocos en que confío plenamente - **Se arrimó a ellos para susurrar en los oídos - **Les prometo que solo será una semana, en cuanto regresemos, haré preparar todo y tendrán una honrosa paga para regresar a sus hogares - **

Los hermanos volvieron a intercambiar miradas. No era por el dinero, en realidad a ninguno le venía mal, pero la idea de que solo podía confiar en poca gente, los inquietó. Era cierto, estaban seguros de ello, pero las palabras del presidente al decirlo solo los arrastró un callejón sin salida. Tenían que aceptar.

\- **Esta bien - **Comenzó Luffy mientras bajaba la cabeza.

\- **Perfecto, saldremos en dos días - **Les hizo una pequeña reverencia con el rostro y luego de pasar la el brazo por la cintura de su esposa, añadió - **Caballeros - **

En cuanto el presidente desapareció entre el gentío, el morocho soltó un bufido, volteó y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida de ese gran salón. Sabo lo siguió de cerca y lo miró de reojo. Sabía como sentía. Tanto Ace como él habían estado involucrados en la guerra desde el inicio, por lo que ya habían decidido a entregar sus corazones y cuerpo a la causa pero Luffy... Había tenido una vida tranquila en el norte, sin preocupaciones irracionales. Entendía que no quisiera tener participación en aquella guerra, la única razón por la que había decidido marchar al sur era para poder ayudarlo, para poder vengar a Ace y suponía que para no sentirse tan mal consigo mismo por haber vivido en el paraíso mientras sus hermanos atravesaban el infierno.

Cuando el morocho se desvió a un joven de traje precario y le entregó la carta, el rubio sonrió. Su hermano sacó la paga y le murmuró algo en su oído con suma discreción. Por las personas que quería, uno hacía lo que sea.

**(...)**

**6 de Marzo de 1865. Hingham, Massachusetts. **

El frío incondicional que habían sentido durante todos los meses de invierno, comenzaban a aclararse en la esperada primavera. ¿Y qué mejor época que la primavera para cultivar las mejores mandarinas del año? Luego de toda una mañana arrancando frutas maduras, Nami decidió ingresar a la cocina para entregarle todo a Sanji. Éste yacía cocinando con entusiasmo mientras preparaba tartas y otras delicias. La pelinaranja dejó la canasta en la vieja mesa de madera y se agachó para poder cargar en brazos a su pequeño hijo, quien yacía sentado en un pequeño asiento de madera. Al ver que el niño, apenas abrió los ojos, soltó una sonrisa.

\- **Tan despreocupado, como su padre - **Murmuró.

\- **Nami-san - **El cocinero volteó con un cuchillo en mano y con éste, apuntó una pequeña carta sobre la mesa - **Ha llegado una carta desde la capital -**

**\- ¿La capital? - **Se arrimó a la carta con desconfianza y luego de tomar al pequeño con una mano, la agarró - **¿Quién...? - **

Soltó una pequeña exclamación de alegría al leer el nombre del remitente.

\- **Es él ¿Verdad? - **

El rubio dejó el cuchillo aun lado de la zanahoria que picaba y luego de limpiarse las manos en un viejo trapo, agarró la bebé para que ella pudiera leer la carta en paz. La pelinaranja desapareció tras el umbral y se dispuso a sentarse en los sillones para poder concentrarse. Abrió el sello y comenzó a leer con energía. _Querida familia, se que hace tiempo que no escribo. A decir verdad, no se ha dado la oportunidad ya que las cosas están algo delicadas. En el camino al sur, me he encontrado con el presidente Abraham Lincoln y por esas cosas de la vida, hemos terminado en Washignton D.C, no muy lejos de casa. Pronto estaré marchando a casa. Espero que puedan esperar un poco más, ya falta cada vez menos. _

Apretó la hoja en sus manos y respiró profundamente. La fecha databa del dos de marzo por lo que era posible que ya estuviese emprendiendo la vuelta. Se puso de pie y regresó a la cocina. Llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios que se notaba a kilómetros pero no le avergonzaba, todo lo contrario.

\- **Va a volver - **Comentó.

\- **Te lo dije - **

**\- ¡¿Papá va volver?! - **Lucy ingresó por la puerta principal de la cocina y se abalanzó sobre su madre. Llevaba los cabellos minado de hojas y ramas pequeñas y sus manos estaban llenas de tierra.

\- **En cualquier momento puede volver - **Sonrió - **Solo hay que tener paciencia - **

**(...)**

**7 de Marzo de 1865. Yendo hacia el sur de Virginia. **

La nieve que todavía se acumulaba en los camino, impedía el acceso a ciertas regiones. Pero la primavera comenzaba a hacerse notar con una cálida brisa que azotaba la copa de los árboles. Eran unas diez personas que llevaban cabalgando unas cuantas horas. Para desgracia de los dos hermanos, los planes se habían atrasado lo suficiente como para irritarlos. Pero habían prometido cumplir y, una vez más, se encontraban yendo al sur.

El ambiente estaba silencioso como un muerto. Lo único que escuchaban al avanzar, era los sonidos de los caballos. Algún relinche sacudía el aire pero nada más que eso. A esas horas de la tarde, las cosas estaban muy calmas. De hecho, estaban dispuestos a detenerse en el primer pueblo que arribaran, debían descansar.

La mirada de Luffy estaba posada en el frente, sin siquiera pestañear contemplaba el infinito camino que se abría paso entre el bosque. Era algo infinito y no estaba seguro cuanto tardarían en llegar a un pueblo.

Inesperadamente, el sonido de un disparo inundó sus oídos. Sin dudarlo dos veces, volteó hacía Lincoln cuyo caballo cayó al suelo. La bala se había incrustado en el cuello de caballo y yacía muriendo lentamente mientras su inmenso cuerpo apresaba la pierna del presidente. Un escuadrón del bando enemigo, los emboscó antes que pudieran reaccionar. Los disparos resonaron con más frecuencia y los caballos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos con el olor de la sangre.

El caballo del morocho comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, lo que lo obligó a bajar. Pero entre la neblina de la pólvora y las personas ir y venir, no podía distinguir donde se encontraba. Tomó su animal por las riendas y comenzó a caminar con la mirada posada en el suelo. Necesitaba encontrar al presidente y sacarlo de allí lo antes posible. Al divisar al cuadrúpedo, dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Abraham intentaba quitar su pierna del torso del animal.

\- **Maldición - **Oyó que renegó.

Se acercó con suma velocidad y luego de intentar jalar por su brazo, supo que había muy pocas chances de que eso funcionara. Se acercó al caballo, respiró profundamente y corrió su pesado cuerpo. Sus brazos remarcaron sus venas mientras intentaba utilizar su propio cuerpo como una palanca para mover al animal muerto. Cuando logró quitar la pierna del presidente, pudo retomar el aliento, pero solo por unos segundos. La situación no se había calmado. Ya podían notarse algunos cuerpos muertos tirados a su alrededor.

Se acercó a Lincoln y lo tomó de los brazos para ponerlo de pie. Con dificultad, el presidente logró levantarse. Fue en ese momento cuando Luffy advirtió la peligrosidad a la que se encontraba expuesto. El morocho arrimó su propio animal y lo ayudó a subirse. Lo acomodó como pudo sobre el torso del caballo y le entregó las riendas para que pudiera escapar. Se quedó mirando fijo al animal mientras éste desaparecía en el bosque.

Giró sobre su propio eje para poder hacer frente a la situación en la que se encontraba. De su espalda, desajustó la bayoneta que poseía lista para disparar, pero cuando contempló hacía el frente, un hombre cuyo rostro estaba tapado por un pañuelo rojo, incrustó la cuchilla de su propia arma en su estómago. Los ojos del morocho se abrieron como platos cuando notó que el ardor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable. Vio como su atacante jalaba el gatillo para dispararle a quema ropa.

No pudo contener el equilibrio por mucho tiempo y cuando el hombre despegó el filo de su cuerpo, cayó. El golpe contra su espalda, no fue tan doloroso, de hecho, no lo sintió. El dolor en su estómago era insoportable. Tapó le herida con la mano y al levantarla, divisó la sangre; al parecer, el arma le había perforado la carne. Soltó un gran suspiro y posó sus ojos en el cielo. Su respiración tomaba cada vez más velocidad. A pesar de todo, el cielo si que estaba tranquilo. Las nubes paseaban recordandoles que la primavera se aproximaba. Estiró su brazo y la metió en su bolsillo, tomó el pequeño objeto y lo apretó con fuerza.

La visión comenzó a difuminarse hasta el punto de no poder distinguir formas, solamente colores. Una cabellera amarilla apareció delante suyo y supo que se trataba de su hermano dado a su voz:

\- **¡Luffy! ¡Aguanta un poco! - **

**(...)**

**7 de Marzo ****de 1865. Hingham, Massachusetts.**

Nami se agachó para poder agarrar la sábana pero, para su sorpresa, Lucy se la tendió. Le regaló una gran sonrisa y se la quitó de las manos con delicadeza. La colgó en la larga soga y la sacudió mientras el viento la agitaba con fuerza.

\- **No necesito que me ayudes, Lucy - **Sonrió.

\- **Quiero hacerlo - **A pesar de que la niña se parecía físicamente a ella, su personalidad tenía rasgos muy parecidos a los de su padre.

\- **¿Tu hermano? - **Preguntó curiosa.

La pequeña no dijo nada, simplemente apuntó a la pequeña silla de bebé que habían comprado en el pueblo al poco tiempo de nacer. Estaba sentado a la sombra, contemplando el cielo mientras jugaba a hacer burbujas con sus baba. Soltó una gran sonrisa pero por alguna extraña razón, reprimió la risa. Lucy le tendió un camisón blanco y lo colgó con ayuda de dos pinzas de madera.

Cada día esperaba su llegada. Desde que había arribado esa carta, no pasaba un día que estuviera expectante, esperando a que él volviera a su hogar. Alzó la mirada hacía arriba y contempló el cielo en silencio. Empezó a notar que su respiración empezó a acrecentarse y un vacío angustioso invadió todo su cuerpo. Soltó un inesperado grito y sus piernas comenzaron a temblequearse. Tuvo que acuclillarse en el momento que notó que su cuerpo no aguantaría más. Las lágrimas emanaron solas y el nudo en su garganta se hizo presente.

\- **¿Mamá? -**

**\- Nami-san - **La voz de Sanji se hizo presente a los segundos.

No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, no sabía porque su cuerpo estaba actuando de esa manera. Se sentó con cuidado y envolvió sus piernas con ambos brazos. Quería detenerse pero no podía, no podía dejar de llorar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ha llegado el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios. **

**¡Nos leemos en el último capítulo! **


	17. Volver A Empezar

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado lectores? Espero que bien. Bueno la mayoría ya sabrá por otros fics pero para aquellos que solo frecuentan esta historia, quería perdirles disculpas dado a que he estado muy ocupada rindiendo finales y exámenes y no he podido dedicarme mucho al ocio. Pero ya he vuelto con el último capitulo de este fic. Me apena mucho saber que ya ha llegado a su fin, todavía recuerdo cuando comencé a pensarlo, diseñarlo y planificarlo. Siempre es triste terminar un fic, sin embargo, esto me satisface como escritora, ya que más allá de la tardanza y de los altos y bajos que pude llegar a tener, he podido concluir un proyecto. **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios, por última vez, a Solitario196 y a Drimax. Y también quería agradecerles a todos los lectores que han llegado hasta aquí, ya sea a medida que los capítulos iban saliendo o leyendo esto meses luego de su fiscalización. Les agradezco a todos ustedes porque sin ustedes no existiría la emoción de escribir, no existiría la pasión por ese interesante ocio. **

**Ahora si, sin más, aquí se los dejo.**

* * *

**24 de Abril de 1865. Hingham, Massachusetts. **

La tormenta que azotó el norte de Estado Unidos fue intensa, pero dada a la época del año, no cayó nieve, sino agua. La guerra civil que había perturbado a los pobladores de aquellas tierras había terminado luego de cuatro largos años de constantes campañas contra sus hermanos. Y ella, como toda mujer de época, esperaba ansiosa el regreso de su hombre. Había partido hacía menos de un años, sin embargo, tanto había pasado desde entonces que parecían quince años seguidos. Extrañaba su olor, su piel, su tacto, todo. Extrañaba la manera en como se sentía cada vez que se encontraba frente a él y extrañaba como ese hombre la hacía sentir cada vez que podía.

Las flores comenzaban a tener pimpollos robustos, los pájaros comenzaban a preparar sus nidos y los árboles comenzaban a brotarse de flores y frutos. La guerra había terminado y la vida volvía a comenzar luego de un invierno crudo y lleno de expectativas por parte de ambos bandos. El conflicto político, económico y legal, llegaba a su fin. Y Estados Unidos podría comenzar a pensar en un futuro, realmente unido.

Esa mañana Nami yacía sentada en la silla de madera junto a la pequeña mesa que decoraba el patio trasero. Lucy se encontraba de pie junto a uno de los caballos más jóvenes que yacían en el establo. La pequeña contemplaba a su alto ejemplar y a Sanji, quien luego de explicarle como montarlo, la tomó en sus brazos y la subió con sumo cuidado. La pelinaranja contempló a un costado donde el pequeño Ace yacía sentado. Dormía, y no había nada que lo pudiera despertar de aquellos sueños pesados que solía tener mientras la brisa cálida de principio de primavera soplaba en sus mejillas. Soltó una sonrisa. Definitivamente, las cosas estaban cambiando.

El sonido de la madera crujir en la entrada principal de su casa, la obligó a voltear. El repiqueteó en la puerta continuaba de manera ronca y sonora. Tomó la falda de su vestido color violeta y la levantó para poder ponerse de pie. El rubio giró su rostro pero ella le hizo señas para que se olvidara del labor.

\- **Tu sigue con lo tuyo - **Le guiñó un ojo.

Y mientras el hombre continuaba con la enseñanza de la pequeña Lucy, ella ingresó en aquella morada y caminó su largo camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Los golpes se hicieron cada vez menos intensos a medida que su cuerpo se fue arrimando a la entrada. Tal y como si la persona fuese perdiendo la esperanza de ser oír. Sin embargo, ella sonreía. No hacía falta que le dijeran de quien se trataba, sabía perfectamente quien era. En su mente la imagen de aquel hombre se dibujó con claridad. ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo? Quizás la barba le había crecido, quizás tendría alguna cicatriz de batalla, quizás estuviera más alto, más delgado. Acomodó su vestido para que no lucieran arrugas y se contempló en cabello en el espejo del vestíbulo. Llevaba esperando ese día por meses y al fin había llegado. Se enderezó, sonrió y estiró su mano para abrir el picaporte.

La luz solar le cegó la vista por unos momentos. Colocó una mano sobre sus ojos para poder admirar a la persona que yacía de pie frente a ella sin problema. Inesperadamente su sonrisa se borró. Dio un paso hacia atrás. No, no podía ser. Soltó el picaporte y sintió como su estómago comenzaba a revolverse. Su mano izquierda fue a parar a su pecho mientras que su mano derecha se sostuvo del marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio de su cuerpo. El aire le escapó de los pulmones mientras intentaba no caer.

\- **No puede ser... - **Alcanzó a murmurar.

El hombre que yacía de pie no era él, no era Luffy.

Sabo tenía la mirada gélida y sumida en penumbra. Su cuerpo no demostraba confianza que alguna vez había impuesto. Su postura era penosa y su piel estaba pálida y sucia. Su ropa poseía ciertos desgarros y varias manchas de lodo, sobre todo en el pantalón. A sus espaldas yacía un carro, un viejo carro que cargaba con una enorme caja de madera. No hacía falta ser superdotado para saber que había dentro.

\- **No... No puede hacer nada - **Comentó sin poder mirarla a los ojos - **Otra vez - **

Fue en ese momento cuando las piernas de la mujer se quebraron y cayó al suelo. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas a gran velocidad.

\- **No puede ser, no puede ser... - **Repitió intentando serenar las emociones que comenzaban a revolucionarse - **¡No puede ser! - **

Varios pasos ligeros se escucharon desde el fondo de la casa y al poco tiempo, dos figuras aparecieron en el vestíbulo.

\- **¿Mami? - **Lucy se abalanzó sobre la mujer y la abrazó sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

\- **¿Pero qué...? - **El cocinero al divisar al hombre de la entrada, lo entendió todo - **Maldición... - **Apretó al bebé contra su cuerpo y se agachó para tomar a Lucy del brazo - **Lucy, vamos afuera un rato, tu madre tiene que hablar algo importante - **

En el momento que desaparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, Sabo se acercó lentamente. Se agachó junto a la pelinaranja y la contempló con firmeza. Su lágrimas había desparramado su poco maquillaje por todo el rostro, y sus cabellos se habían despeinado de un momento para el otro. Respiró profundamente y se agachó para poder estar a su altura.

\- **Murió defendiendo al presidente - **Intentó guardar su dolor para poder ser lo más empatico posible. Estiró su brazo y le quitó los cabellos del rostro con cierto cuidado - **Se que habría preferido morir así que vivir sabiendo que no pudo salvar a su presidente - **Se puso de pie y estiró su mano para poder ayudarla a ponerse de pie - **Esta bien llorar - **

La pelinranja aceptó su mano y se puso de pie. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y respiró profundamente para poder calmar sus sollozos. Siempre había tenido esperanza, siempre había visto aquel rayo de luz. Incluso en los peores momentos, cuando había estado por tener al pequeño Ace, cuando Luffy había decidido ir al punto de combate. Ella había preferido mirar su mundo con color, no con oscuridad. Y el destino le abofeteaba con eso. Apoyó ambos puños en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, instintivamente se apoyó en el pecho del rubio para poder ocultar su rostro. El que era su cuñado la abrazó con fuerza mientras le repetía que siempre había un mañana, que las cosas iban a mejorar y que ella debía estar bien por los pequeños.

Esa tarde los llantos de Lucy no dejaron de sonar hasta entrada la noche.

**(...)**

**14 de Octubre. Higham, Massachusetts. **

**\- Cuanto me alegro que estés aquí - **Apretó sus manos con fuerza mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

Los meses habían pasado, las heridas se habían cerrado. O al menos eso esperaba. Y para alegrar todo el ambiente de la casa, su hermana había podido volver desde el sur. Y Nami no era la única que tenía niños para presentar. En esos años que había estado atrapada en el extremo sur del país, Nojiko también había tenido su propia historia, su propia vida. Y por ende, su propia familia. Tres niños no era tanto pero si se juntaban con los dos del norte, ya eran cinco. Tres de ellos corrían de aquí para allá, jugando, riendo, divirtiéndose. Mientras que los dos menores, que apenas podían ponerse de pie, yacían en los brazos de sus respectivas madres.

\- **Yo también me alegro - **

Los mandarinas estaban brillantes y anaranjadas, y sabían jugosas y dulces. Sin lugar a dudas el clima del verano había ayudado. Inesperadamente, Sanji apareció junto a ella y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia de respeto con la cabeza, añadió.

\- **Han llegado más visitas - **

En el momento que Lucy escuchó esas palabras, alzó el mentón y contempló el umbral de la puerta trasera de la casa, esperando poder visualizar de quien se trataba.

\- **¡Tio Sabo! - **La pequeña corrió hasta sus brazos y en el momento que el rubio la alzó en brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- **Ha pasado tiempo** **¿Verdad? - **Al sostenerla notó que su peso había incrementado - **Estas mucho más grande - **Sonrió.

La apoyó suavemente en el suelo y luego de ver como ella salia corriendo para poder volver a jugar con sus primos, soltó un agradable suspiro. Pese a todo lo que podía significar esa casa, esa familia, ese pueblo, le era agradable poder volver. Al menos allí sus recuerdos siempre estarían latentes. Estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de su acompañante. Y caminó lentamente hasta las dos mujeres que yacían sentadas tomando un vaso de juego de mandarinas. Al divisar a Nami, soltó una sonrisa. Habían pasado meses pero agradecía que la situación no la hubiese llevado a la miseria, de hecho se veía más radiante que nunca. Al menos, ya había dejado de vestir de negro, el color de luto. La mujer se puso de pie con su pequeño en sus brazo y luego de tendérselo, sonrió.

\- **Hacía tiempo que no te vía por aquí -**Comentó.

\- **Bueno... - **Meció al bebé en sus brazo con energía - **Tuve que volver al sur a terminar con unos asuntos - **Desvió la mirada hacia su acompañante y ambos intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa - **Ah, por cierto - **Recordó y se hizo aun lado - **Ella es Koala - **

La vida volvía a empezar. No solo para ellos, sino también, para todo el país. Familias enteras destruidas por la guerra pero sabiendo que a partir de ese momento, todo el país cambiaría, todo el país se encaminaría unido para poder construir una importante nación. Y los héroes que lucharon en la guerra civil, jamás serían olvidados, ni en el sur, ni en el norte, ni siquiera en el desértico oeste.

* * *

**Bueno... Hasta aquí hemos llegado. No ha sido muy largo pero como dije anteriormente, este es un cierre. Por eso quería agradecerles a todos por llegar aquí y ojala les haya gustado el final. Tengo que admitir que he tenido un dilema en cuanto a la decisión de vida o muerte. Toda la historia había estado pensada para terminar con este final pero cuando llevaba escribiéndolo me dio mucha pena, aun así preferí dejar el original. Después de todo, es un drama. **

**Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios y espero poder volverlos a ver en algún otro proyecto, tanto mio como de ustedes. **

**¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
